Los Hijos del Bosque Negro
by Vindictia Black
Summary: Al norte de la Tierra Media se alza los bosques de una antigua prole de Elfos. Su rey, el rey elfo del bosque ha vivido bajo la amenaza de un poder oscuro que mancha y mata sus bellos parajes. Alimañas nacidas de la oscuridad renacen y bajo un manto de dolor se llevan a todo lo que ha querido. Los milagros existen… aunque a veces no tengan memoria de ello.
1. Chapter 1

***Se abren los fuegos de Orodruin y aparece un balrog ensillado con una extraña figura sobre este* *Se escucha una risa malvada desde el jinete* *La risa malvada se detiene para una fea carraspera* *Se baja del balrog y le pone alarma***

— **Ho mis queridos mortales, hacía tantos años que no nos veíamos. ¡Y he vuelto!... para hacerles sufrir nuevamente con mis OC. No coloquen esa cara de desprecio, si igual lo leen. Lo sé, mi Palantir/Stats me lo dice. **

**Les doy la bienvenida a conocidas y desconocidas lectoras, a mi nueva drama/tragedia. Disfrútenla. **

**Disclaimer: **Como siempre nada me pertenece, todo lo que ustedes ven y sientan que lo conocen es que de hecho si lo conocen, es del maestro Tolkien. Todo lo otro es mío. Solo mío. Mi precioso~~

**Resumen: **Al Norte de la tierra media se alza los bosques de una antigua prole de Elfos. Su rey, el rey elfo del bosque ha vivido bajo la amenaza de un poder oscuro que mancha y mata sus bellos parajes. Alimañas nacidas de la oscuridad renacen y bajo un manto de dolor se llevan a todo lo que ha querido. Los milagros existen… aunque a veces no tengan memoria de ello.

**Nota: **_Kohaku_ ya me pondré con la otra historia, no me mates, quiéreme :D

* * *

**Los hijos del Bosque Negro**

* * *

**.-1-.**

**Año 1048. Tercera edad del sol.**

La primavera está en su apogeo, los hermosos y altos árboles de los jardines reales se alzan majestuosos a la danza de una agradable brisa. El sol baña los senderos y arbustos de vivos colores, se ven mariposas de bellas tonalidades, y las fuentes que han sido construidas en estos paramos reales suenan al compás de la respiración de sus moradores.

Dos figuras se mueven tranquilamente por los senderos. Hablan en susurros como si sus voces pudieran romper la serenidad de los jardines.

Uno de ellos es alto, con un andar elegante y de porte majestuoso. Sus ropas son de plata y rojo oscuro, una corona de vivos colores adorna su lisa cabellera que destella bajo los rayos del sol.

Su compañero, un poco más bajo pero de andar tranquilo y calculado. Su cabello negro como la noche esta finamente entrelazado con hilos de oro. Lleva una armadura de cuero y plata que se ciñe con precisión sobre un cuerpo tallado en la batalla. El escudo del reino del Bosque grabado en el pectoral como símbolo de su jerarquía.

Ambos caminan atentos a los ruidos y a uno más que nada le ponían delimitada atención.

— Estas preocupado por nada, Thranduil- susurra de pronto el general mientras sonríe ante la cara pasmada de su amigo y rey.

— No me digas eso, Gilwën- respondió el rubio mientras hace un mohín poco elegante.- mi hijo está allá, afuera, siguiendo el rastro de un montón de orcos.

— Si, y con él van mis mejores hombres. Te preocupas demasiado, además, están completamente advertidos de que no pueden ir más allá del río. Y Legolas es demasiado buen guerrero para caer en una cosa así.

— A tenido a los mejores maestros.- sonríe el elfo con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

— Así es- responde Gilwën presuntuoso.

De pronto el ruido del que han estado pendiente se calla, lo que hace que ambos se detengan alertas a su alrededor. Se escucha el rumor de las hojas en el vaivén del viento, los pájaros cantar y los grillos a lo lejos. Pero el ruido especifico de su atención se ha apagado y eso les preocupa a ambos. Algo que han aprendido es que cuando hay silencio, hay peligro.

Es Gilwën quien da unos pasos rápidos cuando de pronto de un arbusto sale una figura pequeña y de cara llorosa.

Lleva su largo cabello rubio enredado y lleno de hojas, su carita esta roja por las lágrimas y sucia por la tierra en sus mejillas. Sus labios se fruncen como si estuviera conteniendo un largo sollozo y se mueve nerviosamente. Cuando sus ojos grises enormes, de pestañas kilométricas se fijan en el elfo moreno a pocos metros, estalla en llantos.

— Tío Gilwën, tío Gilwën- solloza la pequeña con las manos mostrando un pajarito que por los ojitos perdidos ha viajado al más allá.

— ¡Ho Pequeña, ¿Qué ha pasado?!- pregunta el hombre mirando al pajarito que yace muerto en sus manos sucias y pálidas.

— Salva al pajarito, tío Gilwën. Salva al pajarito.- solloza la niña.- el pajarito ha caído y no he podido salvarlo.- susurra con la voz rota por la pena. Gilwën toma al pajarito que frío ya no hay manera de traerlo de vuelta. Le cierra los ojitos y lo toma entre sus manos ante la mirada apenada de una pequeña demasiado inocente para comprender.

— Lo siento, pequeña- susurra mirando como los ojos se llenan aún más de lágrimas y silenciosas caen por sus pálidas mejillas.

— Meleth nin, no llores- susurra la voz detrás del general que se levanta aun con el pajarito en las manos.

— ¡Ada!- llora la pequeña corriendo hacía su padre que le toma en brazos con cariño- no he podido salvar al pajarito, Ada. No he podido.

— Ho mi pequeña- susurra el rey con cariño mientras le quita las lágrimas de las mejillas y le limpia la carita con ternura. La pequeña se abraza a su cuello hipando un poco.

— Yo quería salvarlo.

— Mi niña, el pajarito ha partido a cielos más azules y vientos más cálidos. Y allí nunca, nadie, le hará daño- le susurró acariciando su cabello y quitándole las ramitas que se le han pegado.

— ¿De verdad?- pregunto en un murmullo abrazándolo con fuerza.

— De verdad.- respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Podemos enterrarlo, Ada?- pregunto con la voz trémula. Thranduil mira con una sonrisa apenada a un Gilwën que mira la escena enternecido por el cariño de la criatura por el pequeño pajarito.

— Sí, si podemos. ¿Dónde quieres dejarlo descansar?

— En el sauce- susurra.- entre las raíces para que esté protegido.

— Está bien, mi preciosa hojita. Entre las raíces para que le acunen.

Los rayos de sol se filtran entre las hojas cuando Gilwën le entrega el pajarito a la pequeña que lo deposita sobre un manto de hojas que ha recolectado. Lo tapa con cuidado y se preocupa de que no haya mala hierba ni nada que pueda molestarlo en su descanso. Cuando termina se aferra a las ropas de su padre y aunque quiere llorar, no lo hace. Porque el pequeño está durmiendo y está volando por cielos más azules y viento más cálidos.

— Está descansando, Ada- susurra mirando el pequeño montículo. Y el rey elfo sonríe a su pequeña.

— Sí, lo hace.

* * *

_Ok. Esto ha sido hasta casi lindo. Pero como ven, yo amo la tragedia muajaja… en fin. ¿Qué primera impresión tienen? Espero que les guste y pasen a echarme la bronca. Amo que me amenacen de muerte :)_

_Cualquier error gramatical que les haya hecho llorar sangre por favor avisadme. Los quiero :D._


	2. Chapter 2

**.-2-.**

* * *

**Año 1049. Tercera edad del sol.**

Los últimos días de primavera apremian un último descanso. El verano se acerca y hay mucho que hacer, es por ellos que se a optado por un par de días para disfrutar de los parajes del bosque con tan hermosos colores y tan lleno de vida.

Es una pequeña comitiva, los dos príncipes, el rey y media docena de guardias. Una guardia anterior ha dado por limpio y seguro el camino. Gilwën jamás permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño a la familia real y se toma esas responsabilidades muy enserio.

Los dos palafranes se mueven al mismo compás disfrutando del buen ambiente y de la dulce música que la Nana de su pequeña emite poco más atrás.

Legolas lleva entre sus brazos a su muy inquieta hermana. La pequeña intenta observar todo cuanto puede ya que son muy difíciles esas salidas fuera del castillo, y cualquier indicio de libertad era para ella una aventura que quería realizar.

— ¡Eso, eso!- ríe emocionada mostrando un gran Búho que los mira desde un alto árbol. Legolas la toma de la cintura ya que está demasiado emocionada y no se queda tranquila sobre el lomo del caballo. Thranduil se ríe aun lado por la cara de disgusto de su hijo mayor.

— Venga entrégamela, no vayas a atacarla de pronto- suelta él rey estirando los brazos hacía su pequeña que ni siquiera le ha tomado en cuenta mientras mira embelesada el gran búho.

— Está bien- regaña el joven mientras la abraza contra sí y le sonríe a su padre cuando la pequeña suelta una risa encantadora acomodándose contra su hermano.- está cada vez más grande y algún día temo que no quiera que le abrace más.

— Si, dímelo a mí- regaña el rey mirándolo con acusación. El príncipe suelta una risa cálida y le acaricia el cabello a su hermanita que ahora tranquila se recuesta contra su pecho.

— Hermanito- suelta la pequeña de pronto y se gira con sus grandes ojos grises hacía el joven- ¿Puedo manejar?- pregunta tomándole las manos que llevaban las riendas. Usualmente no utiliza las riendas, ni el asiento, solo a pelo. Pero Lumya era tan intranquila que podía caerse si no había algo que la sujetara.

— No, si no queremos morir- le regaña su hermano con una suave risa, que hace que la pequeña le haga un mohín indignado.

— Cuéntame una historia entonces.- se cruza de brazos mirándole con altivez. Como si cada una de las palabras que dice debe ser ejecutada al acto, en especial hacía su hermano.

— Eres toda una tirana, ¿No?

— Por favor- gime con una mueca encantadora, de puchero y ojos caídos, que hace que su padre suelte un resoplido y él no pueda decirle que no.

— Manipuladora- suelta con una sonrisa mientras su hermanita le sonríe traviesa, feliz de haber ganado. -Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué quieres?

— Una de una princesa.

— No me sorprende.- el chico se golpea el mentón pensando- Humm está bien.

El siguiente tramo transcurre con el cuento de Legolas que emitiendo varias voces tiene completamente embelesada a su hermanita, que le mira asombrada mientras se aferra a su pequeño peluche que su nana había traído consigo.

— "… y de pronto. ¡Plash! Apareció el feo señor Troll mientras en sus manos hacía girar un par de cadenas feas y oscuras, su mirada desviada llena de odio. Golpeando al príncipe de improviso…"- la pequeña pego un saltó y se aferró con fuerza a su muñeco.- … "pero el príncipe listo e inteligente, solo tuvo molestarlo un poco más porque poco a poco el sol comenzaba a elevarse sobre las colinas"… - su hermanita soltó un alarido de felicidad. Él pudo escuchar a su padre reír un poco más atrás.

La risa de la pequeña, entusiasta e inocente era una de las cosas que más calor le daba a su alma, su sonrisa eterna y enorme mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un peculiar color carmín.

Ser parte de la guardia del reino había sido su sueño desde pequeño, pero eran esas cosas como la risa de su hermanita o aquellos momentos en familia en que dejaría todo para estar con ellos.

—…"y es así como la hermosa princesa del reino vivió mucho, muchos años junto a su príncipe. Reinando con sabiduría y esperanza en sus corazones"- su hermanita soltó un largo suspiro encantado y él no pudo evitar reír por ver sus ojos centellando hacía la historia recién contada. Aferraba con fuerza el muñeco que le había regalado hacía algunos años atrás, que sucio y medio deshilachado era símbolo de guerra de quien osara tocarlo si quiera para lavarlo.

— Mi señor, ya estamos llegando- informo uno de los guardias acercando su caballo.

— Verificad el sector- ordeno su padre. Él tomo a su hermanita y se la tendió a su padre quien la aceptó gustoso.

— Me acercare.- informo mientras tomaba la crin del caballo para darle una orden. Su padre hizo un mohín molesto, pero estaba ya tan acostumbrado a eso que no dio mayor importancia mientras salía al galope con dos guardias más.

El día estaba siendo de lo más agradable. Había una pequeña mesa donde diversos manjares habían sido servidos. Había una docena de guardias cuidando los alrededores y Gilwën había llegado con su esposa para pasar un rato con ellos.

La mujer de este ultimó, hermosa, esbelta y muy embarazada. Había ido de inmediato detrás de Lumya, quien a gritos emocionados le había recibido. Gilwën al llegar había regañado un poco por traer a su esposa en esas condiciones, pero cuando había sabido, la elfa pelirroja había alzado un regaño apocalíptico por lo que había tenido que traerla. Aunque luego de unos momentos observándola todo regaño había concluido, para solo observarla.

La mujer con un extraño don había hecho llamar a una pequeña familia de ciervos y le enseñaba a Lumya a acariciar al pequeño cervatillo con cuidado. Su pequeña, encantada por el animal lo había abrazado en un ataque de felicidad espontanea espantando un poco a la familia, pero luego de calmarse el cervatillo había vuelto a acercarse para olisquear el cabello de su pequeña.

Desde lejos les miraba y un calor agradable le recogía el pecho al verlos. No había bálsamo más reconfortante que escuchar a Lumya reír, de saber que era feliz, de que estaba cumpliendo la promesa hecha a su esposa.

Gilwën había hecho poner una diana allá sobre uno de los árboles más lejos del claro. Junto a Legolas se preparaban para una tanda de tiro al blanco.

— Venga, venga, chico.- ordenó Gilwën mientras tensaba su arco impaciente. Legolas sonrió de lado, completamente consciente de su dominio superior.

— Los mayores primero- cedió su hijo con una sonrisa ladeada. Gilwën quien ese día llevaba la armadura completa y se había quitado varias piezas soltó un resoplido molesto.

— Presuntuoso igual que el padre- replica el hombre llamando su atención.

— ¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto él acercándose con una mueca.

— Nada, nada- responde tensando el arco con una sonrisa suficiente. Soltó la flecha con una precisión que no por nada era digna de ser su mano derecha. La flecha quedo directamente clavada en el círculo rojo del centro. Gilwën chasqueo la lengua y miro a su hijo con una sonrisita engreída.

Legolas, que no por nada había sido el campeón de los torneos los últimos quince años. Tomo su arco y una flecha, y sin tanto miramiento como Gilwën hizo caer la flecha en el centro mismo. Un movimiento tan elegante y natural que hasta el mismo Gilwën pareció estupefacto por un segundo antes de recordar que debía regañar.

— No ha sido tan malo querido- anunció la voz de Nëssal quien se acercaba con una sonrisa. Aferrada a una de sus manos Lumya venía llena de tierra una vez más, mientras su Nana Riëli movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como si no lograra comprender en que momento quedaba tan sucia.

— Iré por una túnica nueva, mi señora- le informa Riëli alejándose hacía los caballos que pastaban mucho más allá.

Lumya se liberó de la mano de su tía y corrió parándose a buena distancia de las flechas y arcos de repuesto, observándolos asombradas. Un par de mariposas llamaron su viva atención dejando las armas de lado y tranquilizándolo.

— ¿Cómo ha quedado el pobre cervatillo?- pregunto Gilwën a su esposa. Él sonríe mientras ve a Legolas alejarse hacía la diana.

— Sobrevivirá- rio la mujer.- demasiada energía está bien para una pequeña como ella.

— Lo bueno es que dormirá como un lirón esta noche.

— Esperemos que esta y un par más- respondió él.

Lumya tenía la mala tendencia de escaparse a dormir a camas ajenas desde la suya, a la de Legolas o a la de su Nana. En un principio había provocado un poco de caos, con el tiempo habían aprendido a preguntar primero y dar por comenzado la cacería después.

— ¿Crees que está en edad de comenzar su aprendizaje?- pregunto Nëssal con sutil delicadeza que no pasó desapercibida, ya que él era un poco renuente a dejar a su hija hacer algo más que corretear por los jardines.

— Un mes más- respondió frunciendo el ceño.

— Debes dejarla crecer, Thranduil- responde Gilwën con un bufido.- ya se ha atrasado como por cinco años. Y Tauriel está deseosa de tener una compañera con la que alegar de "esos chismes".

— No hay peligros más allá de las fronteras que realmente acechen el reino. Nada que a ella le sea de completa responsabilidad. No voy a agobiarla con cosas que no son de menesteres primordiales.

— Si, sus únicos menesteres primordiales será encontrar un esposo, y ni tu ni Legolas parecen estar muy de acuerdo con ello- le pico Gilwën logrando que se tensara en respuesta.

Lumya solo tenía una apariencia de diez años, pero muchas más primaveras en su cuerpo. Y aun así, solo pensar en la pequeña crecida y con los pensamientos dignos de muchachas con edad de casamentera era como pegarle a él y al príncipe en las espinillas… en ambas… con un fierro caliente. Eran realmente reacios a hablar de cualquier cosa referida a eso.

— Ella tendrá suficiente tiempo para ello.- replico él con una mueca.

El grito agudo hizo de pronto a todos tensarse. Riëli salió corriendo de entre unos árboles mientras una horrible criatura salió al claro para ser abatido por cinco flechas de diversas partes. Los guardias comenzaron a moverse.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- pregunto Gilwën acercándose a Riëli quien asustada como estaba había rompido en llanto mientras uno de los soldado verificaba que no estuviera dañada.

— Tres arañas estaban camufladas bajo las raíces de un árbol mi señor- responde uno de los guardias- han sido batidas en el acto.

— Es mejor volver, si tres arañas han estado camufladas bien podrían haber más.

— Cada vez están más inteligentes esos demonios.

— Levantad las cosas, nos vamos.- replico él mientras Riëli volvía poco a poco en si.- ¿Estas bien, Riëli? ¿No estas dañada?

— Solo asustada mi señor- replico la elfa morena. De pronto la joven se quedó quieta de golpe mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro.

— ¿Riëli?- pregunto Nëssal acercándose a la muchacha por la palidez de su rostro.

— ¿Dónde está mi niña Lumya?- pregunto logrando que la sangre se les escapara a todos de las venas.

Se giró moviendo sus ojos donde hacía solo unos pocos minutos atrás Lumya había estado jugando con unas mariposas. No había nada allí, no había nada allí ni en los alrededores.

— ¡Lumya!- grito lleno de pánico mientras se acercaba a los límites del claro- ¡Lumya ¿Dónde estás?!- preguntó esperando escuchar la risa de su pequeña.

Pero el silencio se hizo eterno mientras el bosque se quedaba en quieto. Un silencio sobrecogedor porque era solo señal de una cosa.

Arañas… muchas más, y se acercaban.

.

* * *

_¿Bien? ¿Les gusta? Voy a subir todos los viernes si es que me quieren un poquito XDD. Como siempre perdón por las faltas y cualquier equivocación que les haya provocado algún desangramiento ocular por avisarme que no me enojo. Gracias **Kohaku** por la ayuda con el primer cap y **claudiskin** gracias por ser el primer comentario :D, me alegra que te haya gustado._  
Namarië


	3. Chapter 3

**.-3-.**

* * *

Las mariposas danzaba a su alrededor, eran rojas, azules, moradas y verdes. Nunca había visto colores tan vivos en aquellas que se movían a su alrededor escapando de sus manos.

Corría por entre los matorrales y grandes raíces saltando para poder atrapar una y verla de cerca.

La luz se filtraban por las copas arboleadas y ella no podía dejar de admirar cada bonito color que se presentaba frente a ella.

Su padre y hermano nunca le dejaban salir más allá del jardín de casa, y aunque amaba cada uno de sus árboles, cada arbusto y flor. Esto era tan diferente. Los árboles crecían en armonía llenos de flores a sus pies y enredaderas por sus troncos. Era todo tan bonito, tan... salvaje.

Las mariposas se perdieron arriba, arriba tan arriba que el sol la cegó. Un poco molesta porque las mariposas habían hecho trampa se giró para ver donde estaba y volver, pero un manchón de flores le llama la atención, sonríe gozosa al ver un círculo de hadas.

Los círculos de hada eran círculos de flores blancas que su Nana le decía que dentro de ellas levantando un pie y recitando una oración, las hadas aparecerían frente a tus ojos para otorgarte un deseo. Corrió a su encuentro, emocionada de ver un hada. Entro con cuidado intentando no pisar demasiadas flores.

Lo intento cerrando los ojos con fuerza y un pie en el aire, pero no recordaba la oración. Molesta consigo se sentó, aburrida por su poca memoria. Tomo una de las pequeñas flores oliéndo encantada su dulce olor. Aferro algunas entre sus manos con tallos largos y fuertes. Haría una corona. Su Ada adoraba las coronas. Y una de flores blancas se le vería muy bien. Como nieve en su rubia cabellera. Como la gran montaña solitaria y nevada del Este.

Mira a su alrededor sabiendo que en cualquier momento llegaría su Ada o su hermanito a buscarle por lo que termina la corona lo más pronto posible.

La termina con rapidez recogiendo una o dos flores azules para darle un poco más de color. Orgullosa de su manufactura, la arregla un poquito más quedándole perfecta.

Se queda en silencio esperando escuchar algo, pero solo a lo lejos un suave arrullo y en aquel momento siente hambre y sed.

Arrastrado a su bichito con ella y se aleja del círculo de hadas. Bichito era su peluche preferido, su hermanito se lo había regalado en su aniversario de nacimiento hacía unos años atrás. Era un conejo/oso y nadie lo tocaba porque cada raspadura, deshilachado y suciedad era por una aventura cumplida.

Baja por una pequeña pendiente y se adentra entre las matas de unos arbustos. El camino está cada vez más espeso y le cuesta llegar al otro lado donde corre un pequeño riachuelo. Siente la sed como nunca y corre hacía este porque aunque la tarde ya cae el calor del verano se está haciendo presente.

Mas antes de meter las manos se detiene recordando una antigua enseñanza de su padre.

El río encantado cruzar las fronteras y hay mucho riachuelos que son brazos de este. No quiere dormir en el antiguo encantamientos de las aguas y en su mente un poco más razonada verifica que las platas y flores no estén flojas sobre sus tallos.

Y no es así. La hierba crece fuerte y verde y las flores no duermen si no que buscan los rayos del sol. Sonriendo baja un poco más dejando la corona sobre una roca y tomando a bichito consigo.

El agua está clara y refrescante y se moja la carita mientras se lava un poco las manos sucias por jugar con la tierra. Su Nana debería estar muy orgullosa con ella por hacerlo sola.

Tiene hambre por lo que sería mejor volver, limpia y con regalo, no deberían regañarla tanto.

Toma a bichito bajo su brazo para comenzar a subir la pequeña pendiente del rio cuando nota el primer cambio en el lugar.

Los pájaros han callado y ni siquiera croan las ranas. Tiene un presentimiento desagradable mientras sube poco a poco.

Ni siquiera tiene que levantar toda la cabeza fuera porque aquel extraño animalejo no está demasiado lejos.

El pánico la deja paralizada mientras ve a aquella enorme cosa peluda y desagradable sobre el círculo de hadas. Sus tenazas se mueven sobre las flores cortándolas o dejándolas embetunadas por el aceite que bota de ellas.

La araña es enorme, más grande que ella misma.

El corazón se le arranca del pecho y quiere a su Ada y hermano. Los quiere con ella ahora. No le gusta esto.

Escucha allá a los lejos, el eco de los grito de su padre. Y quiere gritarle pidiendo ayuda, pero aquella araña está demasiado cerca y si solo se mueve la vería. Demasiado tarde para que alguien le ayudara si respondiera a los gritos.

La araña levanta la cabeza hacia arriba como si hubiera sentido algo y ella se agacha un poco más mientras se le nublan los ojos por las lágrimas de miedo. Escucha ruido y se muerde los labios para no llamar la atención de otra araña poco más allá, más cerca, más grande y más peligrosa.

Sus ojos no pueden dejar de seguir los movimientos de ambas arañas que parecen comunicarse entre sí.

— ¡Lumya! ¡Lumya! ¿Dónde estás, hija? ¡¿Dónde estás?!- el grito desgarrador de su padre le hace sollozar de miedo. Quiere a su Ada, lo quiere ahora.

— Ada- solloza suavecito presa del miedo. Sus ojos a penas si ven entre las lágrimas como ambas arañas se alejan hacía los gritos de su padre.- Ada- susurra achicándose en la ladera, cierra los ojos con el miedo atenazando su cuerpo. Paralizándola.

**.-.**

El pánico de perder a su hojita está enloqueciendo al rey.

Ha enviado a las dos mujeres a su hogar con algunos de sus hombres y que enviaran más de vuelta.

Los demás soldados se mueven rápidamente por los alrededores buscando cualquier indicio de la pequeña. Su corazón se estrecha de pánico en pensar lo que podría haber ocurrido.

— ¡Lumya!- grito el rey envuelto en el miedo, caminando de un lado a otro metiéndose cada vez más en el bosque.- ¡Hija! ¿Dónde estás, Lumya?- su voz se rompe de vez en cuando, mientras camina en busca de su pequeña.

Sus órdenes son rápidas, algo peligrosas pero sus hombres no muestran ningún indicio de preocupación más que el de buscar a la joven princesa, se introducen en el bosque rápidamente, alertas ante cualquier peligro.

Legolas se mueve de allá para acá buscando algún rastro. Pero Lumya es pequeña y sus pasos aún más livianos que el más simple de los elfos. No deja huellas y las ramas rotas no son una buena pista cuando tres arañas le han atacado de pronto. El rostro del príncipe siempre sereno parece a punto de romperse.

— ¡Lumya! ¡Lumya! ¿Dónde estás, hija? ¡¿Dónde estás?!- el grito desgarrador del rey se alza con más fuerza y en aquel momento lo sienten.

Es un suave rastreo de pies ásperos sobre la tierra, de pronto de lo profundo del bosque se acercan dos grandes arañas que se mueven más rápido que las otras. Mueve al rey hacía atrás mientras los soldados caen sobre la primera en una andada de flechas, y es él quien le corta la cabeza mientras la segunda araña se aleja corriendo mientras las flechas no logran darle muerte.

— Mi hija, Gilwën, ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Y él no sabe que responder, mientras ve a su amigo y rey completamente destrozado.

**.-.**

No sabe cuánto tiempo se queda allí, echa una bolita sujetando a su bichito. Esta temblando cuando vuelve un poco en sí, y la tarde está en su punto. No escucha nada y sigue sin haber ruidos en el bosque.

Abre los ojos llenos de miedo, y se gira cuando escucha el ruido de una rama al quebrarse detrás suyo. Ve la negra figura parada a pocos metros. Con sus ocho patas tocando la tierra y sus tenazas chasqueando el aire. Sus seis ojos rojos se mueven mirándole con regocijo. La escucha sisear como si hablara, moviendo sus patas con viciosos movimientos, pero ella está demasiado congelada por el pánico.

La ve saltar hacía la ladera, logrando activar su cuerpo congelado, pega un respingo que pone a cien su cuerpito, logrando hacerla moverse en busca de protección. Sus piernitas saltan entre las rocas, y medio cae dentro del riachuelo escuchando las tenazas chasquear detrás suyo.

No tiene tiempo ni siquiera para gritar mientras lo único que le mueve es el miedo a ser atrapada. Se mete en el bosque, cada vez más.

La araña que le sigue está herida es por ello que le va dando ventajas mientras se mete bajo arbustos y saltando las raíces. Quiere gritar llamando a su Ada o hermanito, pero tiene miedo que así llame la atención de más seres.

Le duelen las piernas, las costillas y se ha hecho tira las manos sacando arbustos espinosos y quitándose ramas ásperas de enfrente.

La noche está cayendo y aunque ya dejo la araña atrás emitiendo feos ruidos ahogados, no quiere detenerse. Este demasiado asustado para hacerlo.

Cuando la noche ya ha caído se aferra a su bichito y se apoya en un árbol para descansar sus temblorosas piernas. Se le han roto los zapatos y su túnica está hecha jirones. Tiene varias heridas por su incursión bajo matorrales espinosos, las lágrimas se le acumulan en los ojos.

— Ada- solloza bajito mientras un ruido hace que pegue un respingo y se arrastre entre unas raíces- ¡Ada!- gime llorando demasiado asustada.- ¡Hermanito!- se ahoga.

Despierta cuando algo sisea demasiado cerca de su oído. Abre los ojos para ver la araña a tan pocos centímetros suyo que puede sentir su podrido aliento y sus ojos gozosos al capturarle. La sangre le invade los oídos, y su cuerpo pierde por completo sus energías. Grita de dolor cuando la tenaza atrapa su bracito inyectándole el veneno que es como fuego en su sangre.

La araña le suelta de pronto, moviéndose hacia atrás mientras ella se toma su brazo arrastrándose fuera de las raíces. Puede escuchar ruido, golpes y las maldiciones en su lengua pero incapaz de procesarlas. Sus sentidos se embotan, un sabor acido sube por su boca, el dolor que le paraliza el brazo se expandía con rapidez. Tropieza con una roca y antes de perder la conciencia, ve a alguien parado bajo la luz de la luna y una larga espada en su mano.

El dolor se extiende por su cabeza y todo se vuelve negro.

**.-.**

Gilwën lo había sacado del claro cuando fue un hecho que no podía mantenerse quieto por la preocupación.

Pero era su preciada hojita. Era su hija. Su niña. ¿Dónde estaba su niña? ¿Dónde estaba? La noche ya había caído hacía mucho, la mitad de los guardias yacían en terreno.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué los Vala le condenaban de esta manera? Era su vida, su hija, ella no merecía nada malo, era apenas si una elfita no le había hecho mal a nadie. ¡A nadie! Era pequeña, revoltosa y llevaba risas y cariño allí donde iba. El pueblo le quería, él la amaba, ¿Dónde estaba su hojita? Era lo único puro que tenía, lo único que no había permitido ser mancillado. ¿Por qué su niña? ¿Por qué ella?

El ruido de cascos le hace levantarse en el jardín donde Lumya solía pasar días completos.

Sale hacía el camino y ve a Gilwën bajarse del caballo. Solo por un momento, solo por un momento su corazón se levanta del miedo al ver que traía algo en sus brazos. Pero cuando ve los ojos de su amigo, el puro dolor en ello. Siente que le tiemblan las piernas y que de pronto no puede respirar.

No le importa que haya gente mirando, no le importa cuando es su amigo quien le agarra y lo abraza.

— No la encontramos, Thranduil. Las arañas están por todos lados.

Su corazón se quiebra mientras sus ojos van hacía las estrellas en busca de una respuestas, que la luz que estas emanan le digan porque. Se ahoga de dolor.

— Legolas encontró esto- no sabe cómo se inclina hacía la corona de flores. Con el entrelazado que solo Lumya sabía hacer. Con las flores blancas y azules. Con sus manitos moviéndose por estas, inocente y feliz como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

— Mi hija… mi hojita.

Y se quiebra por completo. Maldice al bosque, a los Vala, a las arañas, así mismo. Se quiebra y llora, porque quiere a su pequeña de vuelta, quiere a su Lumya de vuelta porque es lo único que le había pedido su esposa que cuidara. Lo único que le había pedido es que hiciera a Lumya feliz y tampoco había podido cumplir esa promesa.

Y podría haberse muerto en ese mismo momento por el puro dolor que le atenazaba, le mordía y le rompía. Pero no podía… aun le quedaba su Legolas. Y era en él, su único anclaje a la vida. No podía perderlo a él también.

No lo haría.

**.-3-.-2-.**

**Año 1048. Tercera edad del sol.**

Un poder oscuro se alzó al sur. Y la invasión de orcos y arañas oscureció día a día los que antes eran las tierras verdes del bosque. Así comenzó… la invasión de la maldad en el ahora llamado El Bosque Negro.

Han pasado muchas primaveras. Y desde que el reino del bosque había sufrido la pérdida de su pequeña princesa las cosas no parecían querer mejorar.

El dolor de la perdida fue largo y destrozante. El rey de los elfos del bosque entro en un estado de depresión ni siquiera comparable con la marcha de su esposa. Su belleza natural se marchito, su buen corazón para con su pueblo de fue apagando débilmente, estaba allí para ellos, cuidándolos y dándole lo mejor que podía pero el simple hecho de escuchar una risa infantil o el amago de un pequeño su corazón decaía por la culpa y el dolor. El pueblo comprendió, y en silencio, hicieron lo que podían por sus regentes.

Su heredero y príncipe se opacó bajo las sombras de los árboles y pasaron años enteros antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera volver a sonreír como antes. Jamás seria como antes. Porque el día en que perdieron a su pequeña, perdieron su sonrisa y todo lo que cálido que podría haber en sus vidas hasta ese momento.

Buscaron por tierra con tantos elfos como podían. Desde Rivendel y Lothoriel enviaron a sus mejores hombres para poder dar con la pequeña, pero se había perdido para siempre. No había rastro de ella más que una corona de flores y sus huellas aun lado de un riachuelo. Y aquellas arañas que habían comenzado, habían sido solo el principio de la peste que se alzó sobre el reino.

Orcos, arañas y tragos comenzaron a enfermar el bosque antes llamado verde. Sus árboles milenarios se pudrieron y poco a poco se hicieron cuevas donde residían los apestosos seres. El reino se cerró y por muchos años cuidaron sus fronteras con valentía. El Sur ya no era un lugar poblado por animales o aves, si no por grotescas criaturas bajo el alero de una negra fortaleza.

Fueron conscientes de los cambios y poco a poco veían acabar su tiempo en estas tierras tan oscuras.

Las cosas cambiaban, y cosas tan simples como la venganza personal del príncipe contra las oscuras criaturas que le quitaron a su hermana lo hicieron ascender con fría precisión como capitán de la guardia del sur. Tres elfos más de gran capacidad se tomaron los otros tres puntos cardinales, y entre ellos y su comandante Gilwën las cosas no se salían de control.

Pero las cosas no parecían querer mejorar… y seguían en su negra batalla día a día ganando contra aquellos seres que le habían robado su luz. Con el corazón del rey hecho una dura y fría piedra. Y con la determinación y obligación de un reservado príncipe.

Solo esperando… que su querida hojita. Su Lumya estuviera descansando junto a su madre. Y así, las dos, cuidando de sus dos guerreros por todo lo que quedaba de eternidad.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Algún error que les haya provocado un infarto visual? –lo acabo de inventar XD- _

_El capítulo era AUN más corto, así que tuve que arrancarle un pedazo al capítulo cuatro XD. Después pensé colocar el capítulo cuatro entero pero perdería todo el drama del momento. Así que allí esta. _

_¡Le hice una portada! Es Thranduil con la corona que le hizo Lumya… chanta, lo sé. Hace meses que no dibujaba nada XD. _

_Gracias a los Review, a los que les ponen me gusta en Tumblr también XD _

_Gracias __**Yo-yo Fire**__, muchas gracias por leer, me alegro que no haya ningún tipo de falta que provoque desangramiento ocular XD por ahora~~ XD. Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por pasar y alegrarme con un review. __**claudiskin: **__XD el problema de toda mi vida, hablar en primera y tercera persona ha sido mi mal por siempre. No entendí eso de los cuatro padres de Legolas O.o, si pudieras explicarme mejor para poder hacer el cambio te lo agradecería :D En fin, me alegro que te pasaras.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Debo recordar que todo lo anteriormente ocurrió es en el Año 1049 T.E... han pasado sus buenos años~_

**.-4-.**

**Año 3011. Tercera edad del sol. **

Se deja caer sobre el tibio pasto que le recibe acolchonado como siempre. Ha arreglado las trampas y ha puesto las nuevas. En su alforja tiene dos liebres que le darán de comer para un par de días. Y un par de pieles para el comienzo del invierno que por un par de especies y semillas harán un buen cambio en el pueblo humano cercano.

Ada se ha marchado por un par de días ya que oscuras noticias llegan desde todos lados.

Se estira y se retuerce un poco, bostezando sin modales algunos mientras queda pancita arriba dejándose embargar por los rayos de sol. Es verano, y hay que aprovechar esos rayos de calor tan agradables.

— Creí haber dejado bastante claro que no quería verte dormir a las afueras de la protección- suelta una voz profunda detrás de ella, pega un respingo y se gira para verlo.

Alto, muy alto y de complexión atlética, su cabello corto pelirrojo y sus ojos verde oscuros brillan felices. Su túnica de cazador esta levemente sucia por el viaje y sus botas livianas levemente barrosas. Su Ada le sonríe mientras se peina una ceja con además perspicaz.

— ¡Ada!- grita emocionada saltando hacía su dirección y abrazándolo con fuerza mientras este se ríe ahogadamente.- no estaba durmiendo Ada.

— ¿A no? He visto ese bostezo como a medio kilómetro- replica acariciándole el cabello rubio corto y liso con ternura.

— Solo estaba descansando un poquito- replica sonriente, aunque aún se le ve los signos brillosos de un sueño corrompido.

— ¿Cómo ha ido la caza?

— Hoy tendremos asado de conejo- responde feliz, alejándose y mostrando a los dos animalitos.

— Eso está muy bien.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido, ada? Te creí más tiempo en las tierras de los hombres.

— No muy buenas noticias y he marchado con rapidez porque las cosas no parecen querer mejorar.

— ¿Malas noticias?- pregunta mientras ambos se encaminan a casa.

— Si, malas de verdad.

Su padre no quiere contarle demasiado y eso a ella realmente no le molesta del todo. Ha aprendido a callar, mirar y escuchar. Las noticias llegan de una u otra manera… o simplemente Cruac vuela para decirle.

Su padre despelleja los conejos y arregla las pieles mientras ella se dedica a cocinarlas con cuidado sin perder nada realmente valioso. Los elfos no son carnívoros por nacimiento pero cuando vives como ellos, lo terminas haciendo.

El pequeño fuego esta camuflado por altas piedras. Y su sopa comienza a tener buena pinta ya caída la noche. Las pieles han sido colgadas más allá para ser secadas y los faroles han sido encendidos para otorgarles algo de luz y comodidad.

Sirve un plato contundente a su padre quien le sonríe agradecido. Ella se acomoda un poco más allá entre las raíces de su hogar.

El cálido sabor le hace regocijarse un poco, han estado comiendo muchas verduras y papas sin carne durante los últimos días por la invasión de arañas que han tenido por ese sector.

— ¿Qué se cuenta en la aldea de los hombres, ada?- pregunto más para chismorrear que para otra cosa.

— No he podido hablar demasiado más que las noticias que me desagradan. Aunque ha llegado un nuevo vendedor de semillas al pueblo. Eso será bueno para el intercambio de otoño.

— ¡HO! Podríamos conseguir legumbres, muero por un plato de legumbres.

— Me imagino que si- sonrió su padre mientras se le iluminan los ojos.

Ella sonríe y termina su plato para luego estirarse cuanto puede. Observa sus armas más allá y luego la luna alta y clara. Toma su carcaj y acaricia las plumas con cuidado revisando una a una que estuvieran bien equilibradas. Luego toma su arco y se levanta con una sonrisa enorme.

— Iré al río, Ada- le informa a su padre quien asiente, saca algo de su alforja para luego lanzárselo. Es su espada preferida "_Elen"_ y ella sonríe mientras se lo agarra al cinto.

Hacía mucho tiempo que su Ada había dejado de atosigarla con que tuviera cuidado y esas cosas.

Vivían en un claro, cerca de unos de los ríos que llegaban al Anduin, el río grande. El sector se hacía llamar los campos Gladios hacía el Norte. Vivían en un lugar sumamente peligroso pero estratégicamente puesto para no tener problemas con las hordas que iban y venían de orcos que bajaban de las Montañas Nubladas. Ni siquiera los soldados del rey llegaban allí por el peligro de cruzar uno de los acampados de arañas más grandes del Norte. Arañas que no llegaban a su hogar por las trampas que su Ada había confeccionado tanto tiempo atrás.

Para llegar al Anduin había que caminar un día si no es que más, pero su río era ya bastante caudaloso en esos sectores por lo que había que tener especial cuidado de cualquier cosa que se moviera.

Salteando un poco de allí por acá, subió hasta la meseta de una gran roca y se estiró allí para ver si lograba vislumbrar algo allá a lo lejos, donde las Montañas Nubladas se alzaban majestuosas y poco más abajo en las colinas se veían de vez en cuando el movimiento de los humanos.

Eran su mayor entretención.

No le gustaba viajar al pueblo de los humanos, porque estos eran increíblemente groseros con ella y su padre había tenido que romper una que otra nariz, así que se había negado a ir a cualquier otra incursión a esas tierras. Pero verlos de lejos le gustaba más. Con sus bailes y cantos. Y sus grandes hogueras que alumbraban todo cuanto había.

La luna iluminaba los páramos cercanos cuando una familia de venados llamo su atención, ensimismada no se había percatado del movimiento en su derecha hasta que una ramita se rompió.

Solo había sido un breve ruido, pero eso le alerto de inmediato. No se movió hasta que volvió a escucharlo, y se emocionó extrañamente al percibir ambos pies suaves pero no tanto. Lo que dejaba de lado a cualquier elfo, y demasiado liviano para ser un orco, trasgo o hasta algún desaventurado troll.

Tomo su daga, la que su Ada le había regalado tiempo atrás y siempre mantenía amarrada a su antebrazo. _Elen_, era para situaciones más descabelladas.

No se movió hasta que lo escuchar detener su respiración.

— Eres un humano. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te he escuchado desde hacía tiempo?- pregunto girándose con rapidez para quedar a una distancia más normal del intruso.

Observó al humano que obviamente no había esperado que lo escuchara, y no venía armado por lo que seguramente había estado solo investigando. Llegaba una larga, raída y sucia capa de una textura que reconoció como elfica, porque a pesar del uso y el maltrato parecía estar en condiciones de buen uso. Iba vestido de cuero y hebillas por lo que tenía una o varias armas, y su rostro, un tanto ceniciento parecía más esperanzado que otra cosa.

— No me esperaba encontrar a una dama elfa- dijo el humano en su lengua por lo que ella bajo el arma.

— ¿Eres un amigo de los elfos?- pregunto ahora curiosa mirando al muchacho que tenía un porte muy agraciado.

— Vengo de Rivendel, allí viví por algún tiempo.

— Ho.

— ¿Quién eres?- pregunto una voz ahora más agresiva y proveniente detrás del muchacho. Su Ada tenía la espada "_Anar"_ puesta contra la espalda de este, silencioso para ambos.

— ¡Ada!- replica ella por la agresividad de más, el pobre humano parecía agotadísimo.

— Aléjate- le ordeno. Ella hizo un mohín y se alejó unos pasos.- ¿Quién eres humano y no mientas? ¿Cómo has llegado a estas tierras?

Ella pudo apreciar como este abría los ojos de golpe y luego se destensaba un poco.

— Los humanos me llaman Trancos y mi familia me llama Estel.

— ¿Estel?- pregunta su padre ahora bajando su arma- eres el montaraz del linaje de los Dunedai.

— Así es.- responde, y oculta un poco los ojos.

— ¿Qué te trae a estas tierras tan lejanas, Estel amigo de los elfos?- pregunta su padre sin quitar su arma pero ahora más tranquilo.

— Debo decir, no orgulloso de mi mismo, que me he perdido. He venido a estas tierras con anterioridad pero siguiendo el camino del bosque. Ahora yace más que nunca invadido por negras criaturas. Me imagine que si rodeaba un poco lograría dar con alguna guardia del bosque para llegar al reino de Thranduil.

— Parece cansado, Ada- comenta ella, siendo regalada con una sonrisa del joven.

— Lo estoy.

— Entonces comerás, y descansaras. Mañana os llevare al camino que os llevara al reino. ¿Estas herido?

— No, y muchas gracias por vuestras amables atenciones.

— Yo soy Erisë, y ella es mi hija, Elensil.

— Un bello nombre mi dama.

Ella sintió que se sonrojaba. Pocas veces había tenido contacto con algún hombre de más o menos su edad –apariencia-. Asintió mientras su padre intentaba ocultar una sonrisa de algo que había visto obviamente que le había gustado.

— Volvamos- anunció su ada Erisë mientras bajaban por las rocas.

Ella se adelanta de pronto algo nerviosa. Su padre y Estel hablan de los caminos y la oscuridad que se cierne sobre ellos, noticias desde el Oeste. Al llegar, prenden algunos farolitos y luego ella le da de comer al humano que acepta agradecido por la cálida comida. Y el camastro donde dormir parece de su gusto.

Pero ambos se quedan conversando de cosas que ella no entiende y poco a poco está dormitando en su lugar. Su padre le tapa con una manta que no es necesaria ya que no cruza ningún frio por esas partes, pero ella le sonríe a su Ada mientras la cobija entre sus brazos. Se duerme poco después.

.

Mira a la joven y siente un extraño presentimiento, pero se lo quito de la cabeza poco después mientras el hombre miraba con cariño a su hija. La joven duerme con los ojos cerrados, lo que no es tan raro como se espera.

— Es un raro lugar para vivir- comenta depositando sus armas de lado.

— Es la tranquilidad la que nos cobija- le responde el hombre con una sonrisa calmada.- es mejor que descanses joven Estel y gracias por las noticias que lamento tanto.

— Si, lo son. Y muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. En estos tiempos tan oscuros, toda mano amiga es bienvenida.

— Eres bienvenido aquí también, joven. No tenemos muchos visitantes y agradecemos un poco los cambios.

— Lo tendré en cuenta- responde agradecido y observando la peculiar pareja.

**Julio 3018. Tercera Edad del Sol. **

Sabe que el camino es largo y peligroso, sabe que con ello todo cambiaría.

Ve alejarse a su hijo con una comitiva de elfos que se dirigen a Rivendel para allí dar la noticia de tan oscuro día. La criatura que habían dejado a su cuidado se había escapado, y con él, la vida de algunos de sus guardias. Tal ataque solo para liberar a la sufrida criatura había desatado un malestar normal en su gente. La oscuridad crecía y crecía y sus mensajeros no dejaban de traer penosas noticias que acrecentaban el malestar en su pueblo.

Suelta un largo suspiro pero su cuerpo no se relaja, no mientras ve alejarse a su única familia.

Legolas se marchaba con aires de guerra. Y el, Thranduil hijo de Oropher, rey del bosque debía de cuidar a un pueblo entero.

Marcha a su despacho donde pasara horas, y lo sabes. Se toma solo un momento para dirigir sus pasos hacía una cámara que yace vacía hacía demasiados años para ser contados. Se lleva una mano al pecho al sentir el punzante dolor que le invade cada vez que piensa en los hermosos ojos de su hija, en su risa y su hermosa carita. Respira con fuerza al sentir sus ojos picarle y entra en la habitación donde nada ha cambiado.

Hay algunos peluches sobre una cómoda. Su camita yace hecha con colores pasteles. Sobre su tocador hay diversos frascos que hacía mucho yacen vacíos y algunas piezas delicadas de joyería han sido limpiadas hacía poco. Sobre la única ventana donde entra un rayo de sol, yace una mesita y sobre esta y pasada por los años el esqueleto de lo que había sido una corona de flores blancas.

Cierra los ojos y se imagina a su meleth acariciando las flores, buscándolas y armando la corona. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, respira con dificultad.

— Ho querida- susurra recordando a su hermosa esposa- lamento no poder haberla cuidado como te prometí. Espero que ambas estén disfrutando de su estancia en Mandos. Y algún día me perdonéis. Cuida a nuestro hijo. Cuida a nuestra hoja verde que se marcha con un futuro impredecible. No dejes que nuestro hogar se derrumbe.

Se marcha de la habitación sintiendo el pecho un poco menos pesado y una languidez en sus miembros. Sea lo que sea, solo Eru el misericordioso lo sabrá.

.

**Diciembre 3018. Tercera Edad del Sol.**

Está completamente seguro de lo que hace. Y no necesita el permiso de nadie para hacerlo. Lord Elrond le mira con pena, y sabe perfectamente a que se debe. Puede recordarlo tanto tiempo atrás, ayudando a su padre a sanar. Puede recordar a los gemelos, a Elladan y Elhorim viajando más que nunca a sus tierras para otorgarle una sonrisa, un paseo, una mirada de bienestar.

— Confió en ti, Legolas hijo de Thranduil- le dice el elfo tomando con cariño su brazo.- que tu viaje sea iluminado y tu perseverancia no flaquee.

— Ellas dirigen mi camino, y acunan mi espíritu- respondió acariciando un antiguo camafeo oculto en su pecho. En ellas las imágenes de su madre y hermanita.

— Lo sé- sonríe el señor de la casa.- tu padre maldecirá por esto.

— Ha estado maldiciendo hacía mucho- responde él con una sonrisa triste.

— Yo me encargare de eso.

Se marcha en silencio mientras ve a su amigo y hermano sonreírle desde uno de los establos. Él le hace una venia y se aleja por los pasillos de la hermosa ciudad. Saca el camafeo y ve las dos hermosas pinturas. El cabello dorado de su madre trenzado y hermoso sobre un rostro que aún recuerda con cariño. Y al otro lado a su hermanita, a su pequeña que luego de tantos años pasados aun duele pensar en ella y el ahogo de su risa.

— Estelio han, Legolas. Estelio han- se dice acariciando el pecho allí donde duele tanto.

.

Suelta un pequeño gruñido de frustración mientras se queda allí botada con la respiración acelerada y el corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido. Le duele la espalda donde ha sido golpeada.

— Venga, venga, arriba- replica su Ada más allá, apenas si con un pantalón y una camisa. Tiene dos varas cortas en ambas manos y sonríe con suficiencia. Ella se queja tomando su propia vara en sus sucias y maltratadas manos.

— A mi edad, Ada- replica parándose con cuidado- debería haber sido enseñada como tomar el té.

— Tonterías- replica este con un bufido.- No invitaras al té a un grupo de arañas.

— Tal vez sean arañas educadas- responde mientras se pone en posición de combate.

— Claro, claro, y su apreciación sobre la vida solo dependerá de cuantas cucharitas de azúcar le has dado a su taza.

Logra detener varios golpes y da paso a que ella se mueva para otorgarlos, le pega en la mano sonriendo victoriosa ante el ataque inesperado. Su padre le mira con sorpresa y luego con travesura. Le salta con golpes tan rápidos que ella no puede detenerlos todos. Cuando se ve invadida por la presión, se lanza al suelo, tapándose la cara y brazos chillando entre la risa y los quejidos. Su padre suelta un bufido molesto por su conducta. Ella le mira desde el suelo, ya que se viene un largo sermón sobre ponerse en cuclillas y chillar, pero sonríe con maldad cuando se ve libre y él indefenso. Le salta encima posicionando su hombro contra su estómago y levantándolo del suelo para luego aterrizar los dos sobre la hierba. Ella rueda alejándose las manos de su padre que le han atrapado para un ataque de cosquillas sin misericordia.

— ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!- ríe mientras intenta alejarse de las manos. Este se ríe encantando y la libera poco después cuando ella se está ahogando.

— Me alegra saber que eres más diestra con un arco que en una mano a mano.

— No me alegra saber que las arañas tienen ocho manos y yo solo dos.

.

**Enero 3019. Tercera Edad del Sol.**

Gilwën está a su lado y aun así se siente demasiado débil si quiera para pararse bien.

Legolas a partido en una misión, si no suicida lo suficientemente insensata que le hace pensar que ¿Qué hizo mal en todos sus años educándole? ¿Qué porque los Vala le hacían esto a él?

— Va a estar bien, Thranduil- le susurra Gilwën con la carta de Lord Elrond en la mano.- va a estar bien. Es el mejor guerrero, y le cuidan desde Mandos dos espíritus puros. Va a estar bien.

Y se cuelga de las palabras de su amigo como si fueran el último aliento de un náufrago. Legolas es el mejor guerrero. Es su hijo, es inteligente, rápido y ha luchado con arañas y orcos tanto tiempo ya.

Es solo una misión de protección. Estará bien. Estará bien. Estel va con él. Con Estel, Legolas es mucho más sensato.

.

Corre tan rápido sobre raíces, saltando arbustos y cruzando los riachuelos que los animalitos no logran ni verla pasar antes de asustarse. Llega al gran claro y se queda allí quieta cual ciervo siendo acechado. Sus sentidos se alzan. Pero no hay nada. Cruza el descampado antes de meterse de nuevo en un pequeño bosquecillo y llegar a su hogar.

Ada le mira desde las raíces del gran roble que les ha dado cobijo y seguridad por tantos años. Ella se apresura a su lado.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunta acercándose y ayudándole a quitarse la capa bañada en sangre negra. Le tiemblan las manos y está ahora, sufriendo un pequeño estado de shock. Y un dolor de cabeza como si le hubieran partido en dos.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunta suavecito mientras la deja sentarse con la única parte de su ropa que no ha sido bañada en sangre de araña. La cubre con una manta y le toma el rostro para que le mire.

— Arañas, muchas como nunca he visto, Ada. Más grandes y feas, bajan desde el otro lado del rio.- su Ada se tensa con alarma, ella toma su mano buscando la caricia de una mano conocida.

— Tranquila, ¿Te han herido?- niega. Su padre le medio abraza por unos segundos mientras ella comienza a normalizar su respiración y el dolor de cabeza volvía con fuerza.

— Me duele mucho la cabeza. No me han seguido, las trampas se activaron y las espantaron.

— Eso está bien, ahora recuéstate y cierra los ojos. No lo fuerces, ¿Esta bien?- pregunta dejándola con cuidado en su cama de hojas. Su padre se arregla con premura, tomas las trampas de repuesto y se marcha antes de que caiga la noche.

Ella se oculta bajo la manta, mientras intenta controlar el dolor de cabeza. Su raza, como tal. No debería sufrir este tipo de enfermedades ni dolencias. Era tan extraña como misteriosa cualquier enfermedad que le aquejara como a los humanos.

Pero ella había sido atacada de niña por una araña que le había envenenado dejándola al filo de la muerte por semanas con una fiebre tan fuerte que su padre había tenido que pedir la ayuda humana. Además de ello, la cicatriz aun lado de su cabeza y las punzantes alarmas que esta emitía de vez en cuando eran signos de un golpe tan fuerte que había perdido cualquier memoria anterior a su despertar.

Su Ada no era su Ada, su casa no era su casa, y su familia, perdida, no era más que la insinuación de sombras en sueños.

Sea lo que hubiera pasado, solo tenía pequeños recuerdos de ella cavando un agujero donde depositaba una pequeña ave, girándose y tendiéndole los brazos a un hombre que vestido de verde y plata quien le abraza sin rostro. Imágenes de ella moviéndose sobre un caballo, un búho que le mira atentamente y la sombra de una voz que le cuenta algo con tal motivación que ella está completamente embelesada.

Y sería.

No sabe que hay más allá, y aunque su Ada le ha dicho que seguramente su familia vive en el reino, ella es incapaz de pensar en un lugar lejos. Incapaz de pensar que esa vida que tiene ahora no es su vida.

Y por más que tuviera la intención, traspasar el bosque era una pesadilla que ninguno de los dos harían solos.

.

**Febrero 3019. Tercera Edad del Sol. **

La guerra por la tierra media se alzaba una vez más. Desde la ciudad del lago y el mismo Ereborn llegaban noticias de la oscuridad hacía Sur, la inminente llegada de un ejército de hombres con el poder de asediar la gran montaña. Nuevas alianzas se ven a lo lejos, alianzas que él debe de aceptar para ganar.

Legolas se ha ido yacía muchos meses. No sabe cómo se encuentra o si está bien. Llegan noticias aisladas de un trio de guerreros que marchan por las tierras de Rohan y desde Fangorn antiguos mensajeros llegan para informar de la guerra por los pueblos libres de la Tierra Media.

Y ya no podía dejar de lado aquello, no cuando Dol Gundur se envenena más y más de seres despreciables. Gilwën y su hija Tauriel, capitán de la guardia del Oeste, estaban en su despacho aquella tarde. Mapas y cuentas comienzas a ser sobrepuestos sobre la mesa.

— Tenemos novecientos elfos dispuestos para cualquier ataque, mi señor- le dice la joven pelirroja, y él asiente.

— Y aun así, las arañas son dos a uno.

Las arañas son su mayor problema, son cada vez más grandes y poderosas. Anteriormente cinco flechas y caerían sin problema alguno, ahora eran grotescas y del porte de un elfo adulto. El veneno era mortal si no se realizaba una curación inmediata. Y eran el doble de ellos.

Conocía a una sola persona que sabía cómo repelerlas con rapidez. Y sabe, que él sabe cómo matarlas a lo lejos.

Se gira a Gilwën que mira un mapa con la mirada fija en una parte del bosque donde nadie de la guardia va, donde nadie de la guardia sabe si está vivo, aunque por forasteros que han sido ayudados sabe que por lo menos hacía tantos años atrás cuando Estel se perdió en el bosque, fue él, quien le ayudo.

— Es nuestra única opción- comenta Gilwën en voz baja y algo molesta.

Y puedo comprenderlo. Gilwën y Erisë fueron alguna vez grandes amigos. Algún vez, Erisë fue su mejor hombre hasta que la guerra, la desolación y la pena por la pérdida de su esposa lo llevaron a marcharse allá donde nada de le recordara a la hermosa Nubia.

— Ve, Gilwën y dile que lo necesito como nunca- su amigo asiente. Toma uno de los mapas, cuando observa a Tauriel, que bajo su habitual serenidad poseía la preocupación de cualquier hija por su padre.- ¡Gilwën!- le llama logrando que este se detuviera en seco- llévate a Tauriel contigo.

— ¿Qué?- pregunta este observando a su sorprendida hija como al rey.

— Tauriel se parece a ella.- dice como todo a lo que el comandante observa a su hija y sus ojos se serenan, asiente y le sonríe a una sorprendida pero inmutable capitán.

— Volveremos pronto.

.

Hacía muchas lunas que no podía dormir tranquila. Y aunque las ramas del roble son cómodas, es difícil acurrucarse allí sin caerse. Están alerta hacía muchas semanas, desde que la llegada de las arañas estaba invadiendo más que nunca sus entornos. Su padre está de guardia, alerta y con sus armas listas y dispuestas.

Pueden ser muchas arañas, pero su padre era un gran brujo cuando quería. Y aquellas bolitas de entrañas con la mezcla asesina son el porqué de las arañas jamás se adentran en sus tierras.

Esta amaneciendo cuando baja del árbol para asearse, cuando el primer ruido de alerta le pone los pelos de punta. Se queda quieta mientras escucha moverse a su padre por el árbol.

Pero no son arañas los que entran en el claro con rapidez. Es una comitiva de altos elfos, seis en total. Que con sus monturas alteradas por el viaje por el bosque parecen buscar la calma de un rayo de sol.

Escucha a su padre maldecir. Y no es que no lo haya escuchado nunca hacerlo, pero le sorprende un poco que aquellos personajes llegaran y se acercaran como si nada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Gilwën?- pregunta su padre mientras le hace una seña para que se esconda.

— ¿Es así como recibes a un antiguo amigo?- pregunta a quien lograba ver. Era un alto elfo moreno y sus ojos azules se movían por el roble en busca de su padre. Una gran y bonita armadura, era el líder, por obviedad.

— Recuerdo perfectamente como desligaste cualquier contacto conmigo hacía muchos años atrás.

— Y me retracto, aunque tu perdón no me quitara el sueño.

— Veo difícil que cualquier cosa te quite el sueño.- responde su padre y cae a pocos metros de los caballos quien ahora más tranquilos se mueve brevemente por el claro.

— Thranduil… el rey Thranduil te necesita, Erisë.

— No volveré al reino. Gilwën. Ha sido un largo viaje y les doy la bienvenida para que descansen antes del retorno.

— Juraste una vez proteger el reino, juraste proteger al hijo de Oropher.

— Y lo hice, y perdí. Aquí estoy bien- ella observa como el tal Gilwën se baja del caballo con una mueca feroz y se acerca a su impasible padre.

— La guerra se alza en el sur, Erisë- susurra este.- Arañas enormes matan al pueblo. ¿Vas a quedarte impasible?

— La edad de los elfos acaba, mientras más rápido viajen a Valinor mejor.

La respuesta fría de su padre le toma por completa sorpresa y cuando Gilwën levanta un puño y se lo atenaza en la cara de su Ada ella suelta un grito y aparece ante los sorprendidos elfos con su daga preparada. Se acerca con un paño húmedo y se lo pone a un sorprendido Ada.

— Deberías haberte quedado escondida- susurra su padre tomando su mano que le quita el polvo que el golpe había dejado. Ella no responde.

— ¿Quién es… quien es ella?- pregunta el comandante de lo que sea. Ella hace un mohín y le mira con desagrado.

— Soy su hija, tú, bruto.

— Elensil, tranquila.

— ¿Tu hija? ¿Desde…? ¿Qué?...

— No marchare a ningún lado, Gilwën y mi hospitalidad aún está en pie, aprovéchala antes de que me arrepienta.

— El pueblo muere, y el pueblo no marchara. ¿Dejara a sus hermanos morir cuando tiene el poder de hacer algo por ellos?

La voz viene de una de las mujeres, y ella se queda asombrada ante la hermosura de una elfa pelirroja con un porte tan elegante y un aura tan poderosa. Que se queda pegada observándola. Era hermosísima.

Su padre se medió ahoga, y ella le mira preocupada ante su rostro dolido y sus ojos brillosos.

— ¿Tauriel?- pregunta su Ada luego mirando al bruto quien asiente orgulloso.

— Sí.

— Eru y los Vala, esta preciosa.

— Si, lo es.

— Obviamente los genes de su madre han sabido elegir lo bueno y no se parece a ti.

— Puedo decir lo mismo de la tuya.

Se quedan en un largo silencio, ella media oculta detrás de su Ada no puede dejar de mirar a la dama quien impasible observa a su alrededor y a su propio Ada. Lleva una armadura de cuero y telas flexibles, se acomodan a su cuerpo esbelto y ella se sonroja un poco porque a pesar de que ha llegado a la mayoría de edad, ella es bastante planita.

— Descansemos- ordena el bruto, a lo que su padre se gira tomándole de la mano.

— El río está a veinte metros, y allí hay comida por si lo necesitan.

Los cinco jinetes se bajan y ella es medio arrastrada por su padre hacía el río.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Ada?- pregunta mientras lo observa mojarse la cara. Este se queda en un largo silencio mirando el agua ondular río abajo.

— He vivido tanto tiempo en estos lugares, hemos visto tantas generaciones de humanos ir y venir. ¿Qué es lo que tú harías?- le preguntó. Ella se quedó observándolo.

— ¿El rey es tu amigo?

— Alguna vez lo fue.

— ¿Se enojaron?

— Yo decaí.

— ¿Lo echas de menos?- pregunta y su padre silencia por largo rato.

— Perdí muchas cosas en esas tierras, pero obtuve unas más hermosas que otras en contribución- se sienta a su lado y besa su mano. Ella busca el huequito de su brazo y le mira desde abajo.

— Te seguiré donde vayas, Ada. Simplemente no me dejes sola.

Cap lo subí súper rápido así que si ven faltas muy fuertes por favor avisadme.

.

* * *

_Ya, bien… iba a ser un cap SUPER DRAMATICO, pero luego me dije a mi misma: "Misma, no lo hagas". Así que ya ven… creo que es obvio lo que va a pasar XDD Estos son el cap cuatro y cinco, el cuatro estaba muy cortito así que les subí dos en uno._  
_¿Y bueno? ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué ocurrirá en el próximo encuentro?_

_Lo otro, que debí decir mucho antes que empezara el fic, esta es una historia que se basa en la poca información que se nos dio sobre el ataque de Dol Gundur a los bosques de Thranduil y también al bosque de Lorien, por lo que además del drama central veremos mucho en sí de los preparativos de la guerra del Anillo. Además de que este fic tiene bastante de Thranduil, y de Legolas hasta los cap más importantes al final. Y eso. Espero que les siga gustando. Gracias **Yo -Yo Fire y Atelea**: La niña no sé murió, pero quedo ¡HO QUE INESPERADO! XDDD Quedo sin memoria y con un nuevo Ada ;-;... igual han pasado sus cientos de años, por lo que esta poco reconocible... y bueno, allí iran comprendiendo. Muchas gracias a ambas dos XD por los reviews :D me alegran el día :D_

_**elen:** Estrella / **anar:** Sol / **estelio han**: Ten esperanza / **meleth nin:** Querida mía_


	5. Chapter 5

**.-5-.**

**16 Febrero 3019. Tercera Edad del Sol. **

Su padre ha decidido volver, y ella aunque un poco feliz por ello, no puede dejar de sentir su estómago atenazado por el miedo.

Son seis día a caballo hacía el reino. Más, si tienen que dar algún rodeo por las arañas que se mueven en sus nidos con frecuencia. Y aunque se mentaliza en tranquilizarse, que es solo un rápido paseo. El solo pensar en la profundidad del bosque se le sube la bilis a la boca.

No tiene muchas cosas que llevar, solo algunas piezas de ropa y un par de botas nuevas. Mas guardado hacía muchos años lo único que había tenido consigo cuando su padre le encontró. Un peluche tan deshilachado y roto que era un milagro que no se haya hecho polvo con el tiempo. No le gustaba separarse de él, de alguna manera sentía que era importante.

Su padre toma los farolillos guardándolos dentro de una de las nuevas redes que había confeccionado hacía poco, también guarda los delgados colchones, las cacerolas de más, las mantas y algunos frascos sin importancia. Poco después las oculta en lo alto del roble.

Nunca habían tenido mucho, y así les gustaba, pero era extraño no ver los farolillos, las mantas entre las raíces y el humo del fuego.

El señor bruto comenta, no sin cierta vergüenza que creía que tenían caballos y no había traído otro de repuesto. Por lo que uno de los soldados comparte montura y ella marchara con su padre.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando parten. Ella y su padre se quedan unos momentos atrás.

— Si no te gusta el reino, volveremos- le dice su padre mientras una suave brisa hace mover las robustas ramas como si el roble se despidiera.

— ¿De verdad?- pregunta abrazándolo y dejando su cabeza contra su ancha espalda.

— Lo prometo.

— ¿Crees que Cruac se asuste al no vernos?

— Es un cuervo inteligente y demasiado viejo para no saber las últimas noticias. Ya verás cómo nos localiza antes de que nosotros a él.

— Eso está bien- comenta y se aferra mucho más a su cintura. Esta nerviosa, su corazón late tan rápido entre el miedo y las ansias de conocer el gran reino.

— No temas, mi pequeña- susurra su padre. Y ella asiente.- cierra los ojos y piensa en un largo, largo sueño, donde no hay oscuridad, ni arañas, ni trasgos, ni orcos. El bosque es verde y florece hermoso.

.

El viaje es un poco lento y tenso. A penas si hablan y el único ruido es el que hacen los nerviosos caballos. No se detienen a descansar, en casos así prefieren simplemente resguardarse en casa.

Gilwën observa a la pareja, la chiquilla, que parecía bastante joven estaba enredada entre los brazos del hombre. Dormía un poco tensa, pero se aferraba a su pecho. No quería ser maleducado, no cuando su amistad de tantos años estaba tan oxidada como el tiempo sobre las civilizaciones. Pero Erisë le mira con una ceja alzada a lo que él se pone a su lado.

No han hablado en horas, no cuando los pequeños ruidos del bosque pueden ser la llamada para una emboscada.

— Duerme bastante- comenta. Mirando el rostro tranquilo de la muchacha. Siente una extraña presión en el pecho, y un recuerdo amargo le invade de pronto se lo quita con un leve movimiento de cabeza, debía dejar de hacer esas conexiones.

— Es mejor así. El bosque le da miedo.

— ¿Esta drogada?- pregunta no sin cierta sorpresa. Erisë le mira con alarma y enojo.

— Claro que no- responde en un gruñido.

— Sus ojos…

El hombre se queda en silencio por largo rato. Se maldice por haber sido más bruto de lo normal.

— Cuando pequeña fue atacada por arañas negras del Norte. Enfermo por semanas completas. La lleve a un antiguo y ya desaparecido pueblo humano donde la curaron con esmero y sano gracias a sus poderes curativos, pero no quedo del todo bien. Pocas veces duerme embelesada por las estrellas, y duerme tanto como un humano, sufre continuos dolores de cabeza y aunque ha cazado más arañas que ninguno, les tiene un pánico atroz.

— Lo siento mucho, Erisë- susurra ahora comprendiéndolo.

— A veces pienso… que aquellas arañas le robaron mucho. Y los sueños, aquel mundo es donde descansa de verdad.- se quedan en un largo silencio. Cuando la joven hace un mohín, luego sonríe y se acurruca aún más. Erisë le mira con una sonrisa enorme, orgullosa como solo los padres lo hacen.

— Es preciosa.

— Fui bendecido, cuando creí que ya no había nada para mí.

— Los Valar fueron justos.

En aquel momento es su propia hija la que se adelante haciendo trotar su caballo. Se aleja un poco lo que hace que se tense en respuesta. No está en condiciones de reprenderla, ya que Tauriel no ha ganado su título por ser su hija, si no por mérito propio. Pero una mirada bastara para sentirse mejor él.

En aquel momento tensó, nota como la hija de Erisë, se crispa, abre los ojos rápidamente y mira de un lado a otro. Ve a Tauriel acercándose nerviosa. Y él hace detener los caballos.

— Arañas- informa su hija sacando su arco.

Se detienen. La comitiva se mueve rápidamente formando un círculo alrededor de Erisë y su muy crispada hija que se mueve de un lado a otro.

Lo escuchan, a lo lejos. Un rumor ininteligible, no pueden apreciar cuantas son, ya que las arañas varias sus patas entre los seis y ocho.

— Media docena- suelta la joven de pronto.

Logrando llamar la atención del grupo. Y en aquel momento se da cuenta que de hecho no se mueve nerviosamente, si no que se mueve a la espalda de su padre sacando un arco que si bien había visto, creía que era de su compañero. Erisë, tiene una de sus espadas en la mano y las piernas preparadas para saltar fuera del corcel. La joven tiene el carcaj entre las piernas parada cómodamente sobre la parte más ancha del caballo. Una postura muy incómoda para tomar las flechas, pero ella parece comodísima.

Su rostro que había estado lleno de nervios, una inocencia nerviosa ahora era presa de fría decisión. Y comprendió lo que Erisë había dicho. De que la joven había matado más arañas que ninguno.

Sorprendido vuelve a fijarse en la espesura del bosque, donde cualquier movimiento es una desventaja ya que las ramas son escuálida y espinosas, como patas de araña logrando que las flechas se pierdan con rapidez.

Pasan otros tantos segundos tensos.

— Hembras.

— ¿Cuántas?- pregunta Erisë sin molestarse en moverse demasiado.

— Cuatro. Odio las hembras.- Tauriel le mira tan asombrada como él a ella. La ven por el reojo levantarse sobre el lomo del caballo. Recta como árbol joven y vigoroso.

Es una bandera en llamas para las arañas, no puede reprenderla porque hablar es peor aún.

Las ven directamente sobre ellas. Media docena como ha dicho la chica.

Son arañas de Dol Guldur. Negras y con tenazas enormes. Las flechas se alistan. Y cuando una de ellas levanta las tenazas hacía arriba como si estuviera olfateando a su alrededor una flecha poderosa salta desde su espalda, chocando con la araña derribándola al segundo. Su asombro no es comparable cuando las arañas emiten chillidos, haciendo el mismo movimiento de levantar las tenazas, una segunda flecha choca con una de ellas, derribándola. Dos arañas caídas con dos flechas, pocas veces había visto una destreza tan limpia.

En aquel momento se da cuenta de lo que hacía la joven. Y se siente realmente estúpido de comprender que Erisë y la chica llevan viviendo en este bosque infectado por centurias. Y siguen vivos.

La chica acaba de matar a los que creía eran las dos arañas machos, que por sus movimientos de tenazas oliendo el espacio era como dejaban al descubierto la parte más blanda de sus cuerpos; que la chica se parara como una bandera en llamas, era como llamaba la atención de las arañas machos. Matándolas al instante.

Aún están a cuarenta metros, furiosas y agresivas. Ve por el reojo como Erise le entrega una flecha con una extraña bolita rojiza en la punta a la chica. La chica dispara, la flecha no logra penetrar pero la bolita se rompe y el extraño líquido impregna la asquerosa armazón, el humillo se levanta mientras la araña se detiene chillando más que nunca.

Las tres arañas se detienen un poco, como no entendiendo que sucedía. La joven elfa se sienta, y observa a su amigo que se adelanta un poco en el corcel mientras le lanza una de las pelotitas. Él la atrapa extrañado, una textura lisa y elástica, el liquido interior grumoso al tacto de sus dedos.

— ¿Cómo está tu puntería, Gilwën?- le pregunta mientras él observa la pelotita asombrado de que esta pequeña cosa sea lo que había mantenido vivos a aquella pareja.

Asombrado observa como Erisë se mueve un poco hacía atrás para impulsarse y lanza el proyectil que impacta en el lomo de una de la araña. Observa satisfecho como esta siseando cae entre chillidos. Él lanza la segunda pelotita, que choca contra la cabeza de una de estás a pocos metros. Una tanda de flechas cae deteniendo sus convulsiones.

— Id por las otra- ordena a lo que se gira para mirar a Erisë que le susurra algo a la ahora nerviosa joven, que asiente y se aferra a su pecho ocultando la cabeza en la raída capa de su padre.- gracias.- el elfo asiente.- veo que has mejorado la poción. Ahora se derrite sus cabezas.

— He avanzado la mezcla. El contacto con su piel provoca que el ácido explote y las consuma.- él asiente con una sensación de paz en su pecho. Esa era su oportunidad, Erisë lo tenia y les ayudaría. De buen humor se gira hacía la joven.

— Gracias joven Elensil- le agradece a lo que esta le mira debajo de las ropas de su padre, asintiendo.- debo decir que estoy muy sorprendido por vuestros sentidos.

— Los mejores de la región, estoy seguro.

— Ada- se queja la chica.

— No lo puedo poner en duda, hay pocos guerreros tan tenaces.

La joven se sonroja. Algo también, sumamente extraño en su raza que difícilmente puede sentir los grandes cambios de temperatura.

— Hemos batido a la última, general- informa Tauriel acercándose y mirando a la joven con sorpresa. Él asiente.

— Creo que podemos adelantar un poco los caballos, la primera guardia debería estar a medio día.

**.**

**20 Febrero 3019. Tercera Edad del Sol. **

Llegar a la primera guardia fue todo un alivio, desde allí al reino sería un día completo con descanso incluido.

Por lo que hicieron cambio de soldados, y se encaminaron por los senderos ya trazados en un buen galope. Con su hija a su espalda, un poco más animada tenía la certeza de que las cosas se alivianaban un poco. Aunque a él eso solo le calmaba un poco.

Comenzaba a reconocer algunos senderos y paisajes, algunos viejos árboles milenarios y claros cada vez más usados.

Podía reconocer ese bosque más joven, podía verse en senderos que tiempos atrás limpios de toda oscuridad habían sido transitado por elfos sin preocupaciones.

Podía reconocerse él, joven y enamorado, paseando por esos senderos con quien sería su futura esposa. Sintió ese débil aguijonazo de compresión, aquel dolor que tanto tiempo atrás había hecho que dejara todo cuanto conocía para alejarse de esas tierras. Había peleado, amado y ayudado a que su pueblo renaciera. Había conocido a Oropher, el padre de Thranduil, y junto a él había combatido en numerosas batallas. Pero por la invasión de la enfermedad en estas tierras su esposa había muerto y todo cuanto lo ligara a esta.

— Ada- susurra una voz en su espalda. Siente una extraña emoción en la garganta por lo que aprieta la mano de esta dándole a entender que le escucha.- si no quieres quedarte en el reino, volvamos a casa. Yo te seguiré.

No sabe que ha hecho realmente para merecerla. No sabe porque ese día entro en el bosque y mato a esa araña para encontrarla. Pero bendice el día, la hora, el momento en que la tomo en sus brazos. El día en que despertó sin saber quién era o que hacía en el bosque y asustada le había preguntado si podía ser su Ada.

Bendice el día en sus ojitos grises le miraron con tanto cariño y amor como solo una hija haría.

— Gracias.

.

**21 Febrero 3019. Tercera Edad del Sol. **

No puede dejar de mirar todo a su alrededor. Han entregado al reino y es todo tan distinto. Los árboles se alzan enormes con hogares en sus raíces y en las ramas más altas hay posicionados estratégicamente enormes _flet´s_ de donde provienen los ruidos y los cantos.

Hay claros entre los árboles donde elfos venden frutas, semillas, artefactos y ropajes. Todo en constante armonía. También las rocas dejan paso hogares o fuegos donde se escuchan los martillos golpear las herramientas forjadas. Hay un aura un tanto pesada, pero los niños corren de un lado a otro alrededor de los caballos llamando la atención de los cercanos.

Ella no pude dejar de mirar todos los colores que solo en flores podía apreciar. A las jóvenes elfas que le miran con vestidos tan hermosos, largos y entallados que acarician sus figuras menudas y delgadas, delicadas. Ella no puede inquietarse por su tosca ropa.

Puede escuchar los cantos que impregnan el aire y los olores dulces que vienen de los hogares.

Esta tan emocionada que no sabe de qué hablar y solo levanta el brazo apuntando todo lo que le parece extraño, su padre tranquilamente le dice el nombre o le complace con una explicación de su uso que la deja momentáneamente extasiada.

Poco a poco van llegando al castillo. Y ella no puede dejar de sentirse tan emocionadamente nerviosa. Se ven más guardias, se ven más armas siendo afiladas y fardos de flechas recién creadas.

Ella dirige sus ojos hacía los elfos jóvenes que le miran y se sonroja un poco avergonzada quedándose muda de golpe. Su Ada le mira y luego gruñe algo que no entiende, adelantando un poco el caballo. Mientras escucha la risa de Gilwën detrás de ella.

Cuando llegan a las grandes puertas del castillo donde hay una media docena de elfos apostados ella se queda sin aliento. Era la puerta más hermosa que jamás había visto. Unos 20 pies de altura, con una armazón de oscurecida madera y detalles en acero representando antiguas batallas. Era simplemente hermosa.

Es según Gilwën la entrada trasera, ya que la principal está unida al camino del bosque. Y es una puerta mágica que no todos puedes cruzar. Ella no puede dejar pasar ver la puerta delantera, que si esa maravilla era la trasera no podía imaginarse como sería la central.

Lo primero que noto, es que no era un castillo como se lo habría imaginado sobre una colina con los banderines del reino ondeando ante el viento. Este castillo era una ladera rocosa.

Un amplio patio que se perdía en jardines hacía los costados, había una escalera enorme de piedra pulida, una entrada real y pasillos hacía los costados donde las rocas habían sido talladas para dejar paso a cientos de habitaciones y cobertizos donde damas y muchachos pasaban la tarde. Eran cuevas. Muchas cuevas que centellaban por los apliques en joyería y metales preciosos. Había una cantidad de grabados y hermosas aplicaciones allí en cada lugar, donde enredaderas subían y subían y se perdían en las rocas mientras sus hojas y flores daban un toque tan precioso. Era un castillo de un rey del bosque, unidos, atados, en comunión con sus terrenos.

— Poco ha cambiado- comenta su Ada. Gilwën asiente.

— La verdad es que poco. Se han hecho más extensiones y hay una salida al río como la entrada principal. Los jardines se han agrandado y Thranduil tiene toda una planta para su descanso personal.

— No me sorprende la verdad- le responde su Ada con una voz un poco burlona.

— Las garantías de ser rey.

— Me imagino que nos hospedaremos aquí.

— Sí.

— ¡¿Ada puedo ir a explorar?!- le pregunta nerviosamente esta impaciente, hay tanto que ver, que conocer. No había estado tan emocionada desde que había visto a los beornidas acercarse a su hogar, y de eso había pasado ya muchos años.

— Te asearas, saludaras y luego saldrás donde quieras.

— ¿De verdad?- pregunta emocionada.

— Estaba pensando que podría pasar un tiempo con mi esposa. Nëssal está increíblemente nerviosa y me imagino que podría tranquilizarla tener algo nuevo que hacer. Si es que no te molesta.

— ¿No es como esas viejitas del pueblo todas cascarrabias y protestonas, no?

— ¡Elensil!- la amonesta su padre.

— ¡¿Qué?!- replica ella. Tauriel que había venido en silencio se le arranca una carcajada, y Gilwën suelta un resoplido burlón.

— Simplemente no le digas eso. Y no, no es una viejita protestona.

— No le ha dicho cascarrabias, Ada. ¿Eso está bien?

— No, no lo es, hija. Pero si algún día te molesta puedes decirle a su esposa que él le dijo cascarrabias. Es una buena venganza.

— Comprendo. Me alegrara conocer a la Lady Nëssal, señor bruto Gilwën.

— No puedo creer que siga con eso- susurra el nombrado cansado de replicarle que le llamara solo por su nombre. Pero ella era solo un poco vengativa y tratarlo de bruto con su eventual toque era la mejor manera de vengarse.

.

Uno de los soldados le avisa que Gilwën y compañía han regresado a salvo. Y con compañía.

Sale de su salón rápidamente, no puedo negar que aunque han pasado tantos años como vidas humanas, se siente un poco nervioso de volver a ver a un antiguo amigo. A uno que no juzga por sus decisiones, porque como él, había quedado destrozado luego de la pérdida de su amada. Erisë simplemente no había tenido nada en lo que anclarse luego de la perdida, no como él quien aún tenía que seguir por su pueblo e hijos.

Gilwën con su humor sincero y esa mente que no muchos podían seguir el paso, un inventor con los recursos más ínfimos. Lo necesita, y mucho. Espera de corazón que pueda ayudarle en esta nueva batalla que está cada día más cerca.

En el lapso de días que Gilwën y Tauriel habían marchado. Había tenido que mover la primera marcha de guerreros hacía el sur. Allí, bajo el mando de otro de sus capitanes del Norte, Fenöri, debía de darse encuentro con los guerreros predispuestos por Celeborn y la dama blanca.

Donde esperando ser lo mas diplomático posible con aquel pueblo, esperaba que no hubieran roces, ya tenia suficiente con los seres oscuros como para empezar algún altercado con quienes de una u otra forma eran sus hermanos.

Se encuentra a Galion en el camino, quien con una suave venia le sonríe y el asiente satisfecho de que su amigo y mayordomo sean tan rápido para servir a las visitas.

Gilwën y compañía le esperan en la sala real. La habitación del trono donde antaño grandes multitudes se movían en fiestas y ceremonias reales, jamás había sido puesta a prueba su gran capacidad y su hermosura era digna de cantos y alabanzas. Su trono, que si bien ocupa con bastante regularidad yace ahora inmóvil y solitario en una habitación que hacía mucho había dejado pasó más que a los sirvientes.

Al entrar Gilwën esta dándole la espalda mientras habla con su hija quien asiente repetidamente. Unos buenos pasos más allá y por el pelo pelirrojo puede ver a Erisë quien le enseña una estatua a alguien a su lado. Joven por su contextura, una muchacha por su figura y de cabello corto rubio ceniza que se movía nerviosamente.

Su general se gira con una sonrisa complacida.

— Erisë- Gilwën llama al hombre quien se gira rápidamente.

Lo observa con una sonrisa, y siente que no ha envejecido absolutamente nada. Tiene esa tendencia del cabello corto rojo como el fuego en un rostro de mandíbula cuadrada. Todo un cambio la verdad, cuando se está acostumbrado a ver largos cabellos en rostros puntiagudos. Si no fuera por las orejas picudas uno bien pensaría que es un humano con el aura elfica. Sigue siendo el más ancho de los tres y esa sonrisa socarrona no se ha perdido por los años.

Luego de mirarlo unos momentos, sus ojos van a quien se ocultan detrás de él.

Es una joven, que si bien debía ser unos pocos años menor que Tauriel parece aún más joven por su rostro inocentemente curioso, su contextura alta y delgada. Sus ojos grandes de un azul grisáceo le miran con sorpresa y para su consternación una extraña sensación le invade. De pronto la necesidad de respirar profundo se hace urgente, y cuando lo hace la sensación en su pecho no desaparece. Su cabello corto esta disparado hacía todos lados como si hubiera salido recién de una larga cabalgata y cuando le sonrió nerviosamente, el calor en su pecho se profundizo.

Se siente un poco débil, como si acabara de despertar de un largo descanso. Una sensación muy extraña.

— Erisë- saluda acercándose al hombre quien le sonríe de lado. Una mueca burlona y recuerda, no sin cierto peso que el bueno de Erisë nunca hizo demasiado caso a su condición como heredero del bosque.

— Thranduil- responde este. No sabe si es él quien da el primer paso o es el hombre, tal vez se encuentran a medio camino de un abrazo tan antiguo como reafirmante de amistad. Sonrie agradecido de que este volviera.

— Me alegra que hayas venido.

— Me ha costado un poco.- es Gilwën quien suelta un bufido molesto.

— Ada- susurra una voz detrás. Y el observa detenidamente a la muchacha quien le mira tan asombrada como él a ella.

La conocía, la había visto. El calor en el pecho pasa a ser una molestia extraña. La conoce. ¿Dónde la ha visto?

— Mi hija, Thranduil. Elensil- le presenta mientras toma a su hija y la pone delante de él con afecto.

No sabe si parecer asombrado o trastornado. Cuando la joven hace una venia nerviosa, intenta salir de su confusión sonriéndole. Aunque tiene que pestañear más de una vez para poder volver en sí.

— No sabía que vivías con alguien.-le dice a Erisë quien sonríe aun más burlón si es posible- Un gusto, Elensil. – la joven asiente y se medió oculta detrás de su padre.

— Lo que me alegra, porque no quería que lo supieran- responde el hombre con una mueca entre burlona y feroz. "Celoso" lo recuerda.

— Bien, bien. Hay mucho que hacer, y me acaban de informar que enviaste el primer grupo al Sur.- le recuerda Gilwën.

Saliendo de su entumecimiento asiente.

— Sí, he tenido que mover al primer batallón. Las cosas se están poniendo realmente feas, los hombres del Norte y los enanos de Ereborn están en problemas al acercarse una hueste de humanos desde Rhun, creemos que Khamûl envió a pedir ayuda desde Dol Guldur hacía los pueblos del desierto.

— Tauriel, ¿Puedes llevar a Elensil con tú madre?- la capitán asiente- luego encuéntranos.

— Nada de andar correteando por allí, Elensil.- le dice Erisë a la chica quien asiente y se pone un poco roja. Lo que es desconcertante por un segundo.

— Lo sé, Ada.- responde está muy seria. Y algo en su rostro cambia radicalmente, sus ojos son más oscuros y su bello rostro parece madurar de golpe. Por un segundo el recuerdo de Legolas con ese mohín tenso al hablar de conflictos en el reino le llega de pronto y se quita la sensación cuando la ve alejarse.

— Espero que no se meta en problemas.- comenta el hombre mientras Galion les ofrece unos vasos de vino.

— ¿Qué tantos problemas pueden ser?

— Cuando la conozcas sabrás a lo que me refiero. Aun me tiene con el susto en el alma la vez que la pille durmiendo a pocos metros de un nido de arañas.

Él no puede dejar de mirar a Erisë un poco trastornado ¿Durmiendo cerca de un nido de arañas? ¡¿Cómo?!. Él del puro susto podría haber encerrado a Legolas por algo así.

— Bueno, aquí no tenemos arañas pero si una gran cantidad de jóvenes elfos.

La mirada asesina que Erisë le dirige a Gilwën hace que hasta a él le pase un escalofrió por la espina.

Celoso, no ha cambiado nada.

.

Tiene una extraña sensación. Una muy extraña en su interior. Algo en su pecho de aprieta y no le deja respirar del todo bien. El rey… algo. Había algo en aquel alto elfo que le puso demasiado nerviosa, y sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos estaban demasiado tristes por algo que marchitaba su corazón.

¿Por qué se sentía así?

.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Alimentadme con un review :D_  
_Gracias a los que ya se han dado el tiempo de hacerme saber lo que opinan._


	6. Chapter 6

**.-6-.**

Aunque no había hablado mucho con la joven Tauriel su tranquilidad y pasividad le daba una buena sensación y le calmaba sus ya de por si alterados nervios. Era metódica y no se disminuía bajo los conflictos como las arañas. Era alguien que estaba acostumbrada a sobrevivir, a vivir y a cuidar. Se sintió muy admirada con ella.

Además bajo esta otra luz de soledad, se percató que sin su padre cerca parecía un poco más relajada, como si pudiera ser más ella. Seguramente sería la carga de ser capitán y su Ada general. Él querer enorgullecerlo.

Se desliza detrás de ella tocando cuanto puede, el pulido suelo, las rugosas paredes, las enredaderas que iban por pasillos y pasillos decorando los brillantes muros. Un montón de túneles, que si bien estaban gratamente iluminados solo eran algunos los que le llegaban algún rayo de sol. Subían, bajaban, habían intersecciones.

— Parece más serena ahora- comenta a lo que la pelirroja se detiene para esperarle y dedicarle una sonrisa.

— El estar en casa me calma.

— ¿Es complicado ser capitán de la guardia?- pregunta curiosa.

— Más que complicado hay que saber pensar en grupo.

— Usted es una buena guerrera.

— Lo mismo puedo decir de ti. Realmente me sorprendió mucho vuestra puntería y la serenidad con la que atacaste.

— Es más que nada la constante práctica.- se alza de hombros. Porque su padre también le había dicho que tenía una extraña serenidad para matar arañas… que luego se veía invadida por uno que otro ataque de pánico- Pero soy pésima con una espada. Lenta- dice lo ultimó alargando la palabra.

— A sí que sus armas son las de distancia- ella asiente- cerca del hogar hay una cancha de prácticas. A mi madre no le importa ir allí de vez en cuando, puede que la convenzas.

— ¡Ho, eso sería genial!.

Salen por una puerta lateral. A un pequeño jardincillo donde varios elfos parecen sorprendidos de verlas. Tauriel los ignora soberanamente y ella asombrada de los hermosos rostros jóvenes y curiosos además de los brillantes y delicados vestidos y túnicas se queda allí mirándolos a todos muy sorprendida. De pronto percatándose de su vestimenta se apura para llegar a un lado de la elfa pelirroja algo avergonzada.

— Todo aquí es muy….he, brillante.

— Si, hemos tenido la mala suerte de salir por uno de los jardines privados. Te recomiendo no pasar mucho allí.

— ¿Por qué?- preguntó sin entender porque para ella había sido muy hermoso.

— Aristocracia. – le dice como todo. Y ella no pregunta, porque lo dice como si debiera saberlo. Se recuerda mentalmente preguntarle a su Ada más tarde.

Siguen caminando por unas callejuelas sembradas de hojas de diversos colores. Se ven algunas casas por allí y por allá. Ella no puede dejar de notar como los hogares se han ido acomodando a las grandes raíces. Poco ha sido cortado o lijado, si no acomodado a estas.

Los pocos elfos que pillan en el camino les miran extrañados. Tauriel parece más relajada y saluda a lo lejos a uno u otro.

Van subiendo una pequeña pendiente cuando Tauriel se detiene de golpe. Llamando su atención.

La joven mira hacia el cielo como si estuviera horriblemente cansada y ella no puede entender porque hasta que refregándose los ojos apura el paso.

Ignorante del camino más allá de su maravillada vista de los árboles, no había estado observando el camino, donde, a simple vista había visto algo tirado en el suelo. Ese algo era un elfo… como una larga túnica y reacomodando lo que parecían cientos de pergaminos desperdigados por los alrededores.

— De verdad, Bressair, algo en tu campo genético está realmente malo- comentó la elfa mientras recogía rápidamente los pergaminos. Ella ayudo recogiendo los que estaban más lejos.

— ¡Tauriel! ¡Haz vuelto!- resoplo el muy desordenado bulto levantándose estrepitosamente.

Ella observa al chico. Joven, como su edad, si no es que un poco menos. Su largo, muy largo cabello negro le llega hasta la cintura y está un poco ondulado en las puntas. Parece sedoso y muy liviano, se pregunta cómo será tocarlo. Posee algunas mechas que son pequeñas trenzas con una que otra cuenta entre ellas. Tiene los ojos oscuros violetas y la tez un poco más morena de lo normal. Lleva una túnica azul larga llena de hojas por sus momentos en el suelo. El chico le mira asombrado y luego a Tauriel con una sonrisa cariñosa.

— Elensil, mi hermano menor Bressair.- le presenta- Si no fuera porque recuerdo haberlo visto nacer diría que es adoptado.- comenta en broma cuando el chico le hace una mueca.

— Ella es la hija de Erisë, Elensil, como ya has escuchado.

— Un gusto- le sonrió el chico, ella le respondió con una venia-. ¿Vais a casa?- preguntó emocionado.

— Si, pero debo volver pronto.- el chico hace un mohín desilusionado y se gira para mirarla y luego su cabello.

— Es muy raro ver a una elfa con el cabello corto.

— Ella no tiene esa extraña bizarrees que tienes tú con el tuyo- le responde Tauriel mientras se encaminan otra vez.

— Me gustaría tenerlo largo- le dice al chico sonriendo y mirando el suyo, con muchas más ganas de tocarlo- pero cuando cazas se te enreda demasiado, y un breve momento en que el cabello te tape los ojos es una araña más cerca- esta vez el chico le mira sorprendido y luego mira a su hermana como si quisiera que esta le digiera algo, cuando esta le ignora el hace una mueca.

— No pareces soldado, ni cazadora. No te he visto nunca.

— No es un soldado, Bressair. Cazan para sobrevivir.

— Ho.- asiente como si hubiera comprendido todo.- de acuerdo, pareces muy delicada para ser soldado.- le susurra mirando a su hermana. Ella no puede evitar reír un poco por su tono conspirador.

— No seas celoso, hermano. Lo intentaste, lo comprobamos. Pero lo tuyo sigue siendo estar entre cuatro paredes cazando libros viejos. Y eso te hace delicado para cualquiera.

— Dice eso solo porque es incapaz de llevar un vestido como cualquier chica.- le susurra otra vez.

Ella sonríe una vez más. Tauriel hace un ruidito molesto y suelta un largo suspiro cuando llegan a un gran árbol. Hay una casa bonita que se arremolina alrededor del tronco. Se ven unos escalones que suben, y mucho más arriba algunos flet´s.

Pero quien le llama la atención es la mujer que está más allá, tiene un canasto, esta medio sentada y le da de comer a un pequeño y escuálido cervatillo. Su cabello pelirrojo está amarrado en una coleta y los haces de luces destellan entre las hebras de fuego.

Siente un golpe tan profundo en su cabeza, que trastabilla hacía atrás y se le nublan los ojos. Alguien le atrapa antes de que caiga, y pasando unos segundos, alguien le carga incapaz de difuminar las sombras a su alrededor.

Hay remolinos de colores y voces en su cabeza, puede escuchar su voz de pequeña riendo y voces ajenas que no logra enfocar. Pasando unos minutos las voces callan y su cabeza deja de torturarle. Cuando abre los ojos hay tres cabezas mirándole sorprendidos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña?- pregunta la mujer. Ella le observa y aunque la puntada vuelve a aparecer, desaparece al momento.

Es una mujer hermosa, de rostro pequeño y ojos dulces, su cabello pelirrojo en un moño medio suelto le da un toque aún más bonito. _La conoce, la ha visto… pero no puede localizarla en un lugar o en algún momento. _

— Mejor.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunta el chico sentándose a sus pies.

— Creo que debería avisar a tu padre- comenta Tauriel- eso ha sido muy raro.

— ¿Raro?

— Nuestra gente no se desmayada de la nada- comenta la mujer acercándole un vaso con un líquido.- no por lo menos así de la nada. Bebe- le ofrece un cuenco con agua que sabe a moras y frutillas, lo disfruta agradecida.

— No, no es raro. No para mí. No preocupe a mi Ada. No ahora.

— Pero…

— Es normal, en mi- responde un poco sonrojada- cuando pequeña tuve un accidente con una araña, me envenene por días completos. Ada me llevo a un pueblo nómade cercano, allí habían algunos brujos y al sanarme algo hicieron que tuviera estos… "síntomas humanos" como los dice Ada.

— Eso no es normal.- comenta el chico mirándole detenidamente. Ella levanta los hombros quitándole importancia.

— Ada está ocupado, no quiero preocuparlo por nada, ya hablare yo con él después.- Tauriel frunció los labios no gustándole la idea.

— No me gusta eso. De todos modos le diré cuando acabe la reunión.- ella asiente, comprendiendo.- En fin, debo marcharme- informa la joven. La mujer sonríe con algo de pena, pero no dice nada hasta que la pelirroja se marchó.

— Yo me llamo Nëssal.

— Lady Nëssal- dice ella sonriendo y sentándose en el futón donde estaba acostadaa- yo soy Elensil.

— Hija de Erisë- sonríe la mujer. Ella hace el amago de levantarse, pero la mujer le toma la mano y le deja sentada.- Bres, mueve la cúpula de agua. Creo que te gustaría un baño y ropa un poco más cómoda.

Ella mira sus prendas, que si bien no son las más delicadas son las más cómodas, y las únicas que conoce. Su túnica, pantalón y botas ligeras ha sido lo que ha tenido toda la vida.

— Descansa un poco. Por lo que veo a penas si acaban de llegar. Bres arreglara el baño y yo haré un almuerzo ligero.

— Lamento las molestias- responde ella un poco avergonzada.

— No es molestia- suelta el chico que comienza a subir por una escalera que no había visto.- es muy raro tener visita, ¿No es así?- la mujer asiente.

— Descansa- le sonríe la mujer.

**.**

En el despacho hay un silencio pesado. Thranduil y Gilwën le han puesto al día con los sucesos que transcurren en las fronteras allá en el sur. Mucho más espeluznantes de lo que él se había enterado.

— La guerra es inminente- le recuerda Gilwën.- tenemos la ventaja de conocer el terreno, pero son arañas, orcos, trasgos y quien sabe que más. El ser oscuro de Dol Gundur maneja todo a su alrededor.

— Tus conocimientos mágicos son de necesidad, Erisë.

Él se toma un momento para explicarles lo que hace. Magia, brujería le llaman, pero es algo tan normal en todo su alrededor.

— No es exactamente magia lo que yo ocupo. Son conocimientos de las propiedades de los elementos.- saca de uno de sus bolsillos, aquellas pelotitas que tanto le habían servido.- algunos le llaman magia-murmura más para si- para otros brujería- cierra la mano alrededor de una de estas recordando cómo había aprendido más.- para los "andantes" es química.

— ¿Química?- pregunta Gilwën consternado.

— Un estudio un poco más avanzado de los elementos- levanta la pelotita- esto es una sustancia letal para las arañas- la aprieta con fuerza dejando que el líquido se escurra entre sus manos. Gilwën se espanta porque él ha visto lo que eso le ha hecho a las arañas, pero queda sorprendido cuando no ocurre nada en su mano- pero en manos elfas o humanas no hacen nada. Un picor leve en algunos escasos casos.

— ¿Química?- pregunta una vez más Thranduil y luego observa a su general- ¿No es esto lo que tu pequeño Bressair ha estado investigando por tantos años?- el comandante abre los ojos con sorpresa.

— Eso es verdad, no me doy por enterado de lo que hace, porque en realidad no entiendo demasiado. Pero Bressair se ha pasado la vida entera en las biblioteca del reino, y sus pergaminos son una gran cantidad de… cosas que no entiendo.

— ¿Bressair?- pregunta Erisë y mira al comandante.

— Mi hijo menor- sonríe este. A lo que él le sonríe de vuelta interesado en alguien que sepa de lo que él hablaba.

— Me gustaría conocerlo.

— Lo harás. Por lo menos si sabe que de habla, tenlo por seguro, no te dejara en paz.

En aquel momento tocaron la puerta. Luego de la orden de Thranduil, entro Tauriel con gesto algo mustió, sus ojos fueron de inmediato a él quien se envaro preocupado.

— ¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto.

— Se desmayó llegando a casa, dijo que era normal. Madre ha dicho que podía haber sido el cansancio. Ella no quería que le avisara.

Se tensó preocupado. Podía ser el viaje, el cansancio. Bien sabía que su hija no estaba programada como los elfos normales. Ella estaba bien, debía estar bien. Si decía que no había sido nada importante. No lo seria. Se relajó luego de metalizarse.

— Debe descansar.

— Madre se encargara de ello- respondió la joven elfa con una sonrisa cariñosa.

— Gilwën, pone a Tauriel al día, vuelvo enseguida- informo el señor elfo mientras se marchaba.

Cuando Thranduil desapareció por la puerta Gilwën miro a su hija con preocupación.

— ¿Cómo está tu madre?

— Ha recogido un nuevo cervatillo, así que me imagino que tendremos nueva mascota por ahora- respondió la joven. Gilwën soltó lo que parecía un bufido cansado.

— Por lo menos eso la entretiene.

— Bressair también estaba en casa.

— ¿En casa, pero si es pasado del medio día?- pregunto el hombre sorprendido. Al parecer el tal Bressair era todo un personaje.

— Si, estaba llevando material ligero para leer- respondió con burla. El hombre ahora sí que bufó y se giró hacía la mesa donde estaban los planos. Comenzó a explicarle los métodos recién efectuados, y el inminente viaje hacía la guerra.

Él por el momento dirigió su vista hacía el mobiliario que se le hacía muy conocido. Podían pasar milenios pero los artefactos elficos perduraban mejor que nada el tiempo. Había unas butacas que recordaba de joven, un pequeño espejo en la pared que si mal no recordaba era de la madre de Thranduil. Aquella hermosa mujer había muerto poco antes que el antiguo rey Oropher, muchos pensaban que el rey había sido muy acelerado en su ataque siendo los elfos con menor distinción en armería. Thranduil decía que su padre no podía esperar más viajar junto a su esposa, y que mejor manera que cuidando de su reino en la Ultima Alianza.

Fue un leve resplandor lo que le llamo la atención. Había un pequeño trecho en la pared iluminado con una bella lámpara de pie. Allí en medio, se encontraban dos estatuillas funerarias. El símbolo de Aërinle, la esposa de Thranduil que había muerto en una emboscada por Orcos hacía demasiadas lunas atrás protegiendo a su retoño recién nacido, él no había sabido de aquella perdida mucho tiempo después y de eso, había sido la única vez que había vuelto para plasmar su malestar ante tan destrozante perdida. Pero lo que le dejo helado y petrificado era la otra estatuilla, una pequeña que simbolizaba a un niño.

— Gilwën- susurró con la voz rota. No, no podía ser. No podía ser.

Legolas, sabía que estaba vivo. Un gran guerrero… el otro. El otro… no había tenido noticias, pero jamás… no. No podía. Su pequeño rostro reluciente, unos ojos oscurecidos, demasiado pequeña aún hablar, una pelusa de cabello rubio en su pequeñísima cabeza. Podía ver, podía recordar los ojos de Thranduil, pendiente de cada movimiento, sujeto a la salvación de que su hija estaba viva. Su única fortaleza. Lo único que lo mantenía en pie.

— La princesa murió hacía mucho Erisë- susurró Gilwën con la voz consumida por la pena- arañas.

Sintió los ojos lagrimosos. La pena arraso su corazón. Ho por los Vala. Demasiada pequeña, debió haber sido demasiado pequeña. Thranduil perdió a su esposa y luego a su hija. Se alejó de aquel pequeño monumento al recuerdo mientras las emociones corrompían en todo lo que había erigido su vida hasta ahora.

Él había escapado por los recuerdos de su esposa. Thranduil había permanecido en pie, dirigiendo un pueblo, salvando a su raza mientras la pena de la perdida se atenazaba a su alrededor.

Cuando el hombre volvió, se sintió en deuda. Y podría todo lo su conocimiento para ayudarle, ayudarlos.

Se lo debía.

.

Mientras Lady Nëssal le ayudaba con el delicado broche sobre su hombro, estaba tan tensa que le dolían los músculos. Un hermoso vestido caía hasta sus pies, la delicada y media traslucida tela se deslizaba por sus curvas, ciñéndose con delicadeza allí donde debía.

Era un vestido bastante normal e informal según la propia mujer, pero ella jamás había tenido una tela tan hermosa entre sus dedos. Los rayos de las lámparas hacían relucir la tela creando unos destellos de colores cuando se atrevió a moverse. No había querido usar zapatos, tan delicadas confecciones para unos pies acostumbrados a la bota ligera no eran dichosos para utilizar por lo menos sin haberse acostumbrado a ellos.

Cuando la mujer termino de arreglarle el cabello con un pequeño pinche en flor. Tenía miedo de moverse por tan delicada tela. No llevaba ningún accesorio, se sentía demasiado rara para llevar algo de mayor valor de lo que tenía ahora sobre sí.

— Lady Nëssal- susurro un poco conmocionada cuando esta le termino de acomodar algo a su espalda y luego la hacía girar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Y se llevó las manos a la cara.

— Te ves hermosa- susurró. Y ella sintió que se sonrojaba más que nunca.- Ho por los Vala- susurró alzando una mano para tomar la suya, sus ojos parecían ahora un poco perdidos.- Dioses, te pareces tanto…

— ¿Cómo?- pregunto un poco aturdida por el brillo en los ojos de la mujer.

— Nada, nada- respondió esta con un movimiento de la mano.- vamos. Tu padre debe estar impaciente.

Ella asintió y camino un poco aturdida por la extrañeza de no llevar nada pegado a las piernas como era con su pantalón, la tela del vestido se deslizaba por sus piernas creando hermosas ondulaciones a sus pies. El movimiento la hipnotizo y emociono extrañamente.

Al llegar abajo Bressair les esperaba con una túnica azul formal, con su bonito cabello amarrado en una coleta. Cuando se giró y la miro, una larga sonrisa se extendió por sus facciones. Ella sintió que se le acaloraban un poco las mejillas. Era muy raro estar en constante contacto con un chico que no fuera su Ada.

— Te ves…- el chico miro a su madre y se enderezo- te ves muy bien.

— Gracia- susurró nerviosa de pronto.

— Vamos- les dijo Lady Nëssal con una sonrisa burlona que ella no quiso presenciar por mucho rato.

Bressair le hizo una leve y atolondrada reverencia para invitarla a salir. Ella un poco nerviosa se movió hacía el exterior, donde un temprano anochecer se les venía encima. La luz de las antorchas puestas en algunas casas le mostraba el camino.

Ella se medió oculta un poco entre sus dos acompañantes cuando noto más movimiento que antes. Había muchos elfos fuera de los hogares, frente a fogatas hablando o cantando. Niños correteando. Lady Nëssal y Bressair sonreían y saludaban de vez en cuando. Las miradas asombradas sobre ella le avergonzaban un poco. ¿Estaría haciendo algo mal? De seguro se veía ridícula.

No demoraron mucho en llegar, y se avergonzó mucho cuando un grupo de soldados se detuvieron al costado del camino, para hacerle una leve reverencia a Lady Nëssal. Cuando los ojos de los elfos se posicionaron sobre ella con un obvio asombro, ella trastabillo para ponerse aún lado de Bressair, quien le tendió un brazo con un gesto elegante, dándole su apoyo. Ella lo agradeció con una venia.

El castillo de noche, se veía aun mucho más hermoso. Las luces variaban de colores en diferentes lámparas. En los pocos jardines que vieron había algunas mesas y elfos moviéndose de allá para acá. Algunos de ellos se detenían a mirarle haciendo venias, cuchicheando entre ellos.

— Ya pasara- le dijo Bressair- eres la novedad, no te preocupes. En tiempos como estos no solemos tener muchas visitas.

Ella asintió entendiendo pero no por ello más tranquila. No le gustaba demasiado ser el centro de atención.

Llegaron a una cómoda sala donde había una mesa bellamente decorada, habían variados platos, candelabros que iluminaban la habitación y lo mejor de todos, flores, hermosas flores que decoraban todo cuando había. Ella dirigió su mirada inmediatamente a su padre, que cerca de una chimenea hablaba con el rey, Gilwën y su hija.

— ¡Nëssal!- saltó el hombre adelantándose velozmente para atrapar a su esposa en brazos quien rio encantada.

Sonrió encantaba ante el encuentro por la efusividad del hombre y los comentarios mordaces pero cariñosos de su esposa. Con una sonrisa se gira para ver a su Ada, quien le miraba congelado un poco más allá. Ella se ruborizo tanto como una antorcha.

— Ada- se quejó molesta mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, molesta un poco por cómo le miraba.

— Eru…

Su padre le toma las muñecas y se las puso aún lado. Le tomo el rostro con cariño, con los dedos como si no quisiera tocarla más de lo necesario.

— Te ves hermosa. Hermosa como nadie.- le dio un breve beso en la frente y su cuerpo entero se calentó de cariño. Su presencia le hacía sentirse segura y más querida que nadie.

Se giraron solo para ver a Gilwën saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa. Se giraron hacía Lady Nëssal, Tauriel y el joven Bressair que estaban un poco cabizbajos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto su padre.

— El rey ha tenido que salir unos segundos, volverá de inmediato- respondió Nëssal acercándose a su padre quien quito su mueca de preocupación por una de deleite.

— Nëssal- susurró tomando su mano y dejando un breve beso allí.- te ves igual que siempre, preciosa y libre como los espíritus de los bosques.

— ¡Ho Erisë!, yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Estás más guapo que nunca.

— Bueno, la larga temporada lejos de tu esposo y Thranduil le hace bien a cualquiera.

— No seas malvado con mi meleth nin.- regaño la mujer con una sonrisa en la cara.

En aquel momento el rey Thranduil y Gilwën entraron nuevamente. El rey se disculpó pero nadie le acuso de nada.

Ella se sentía rara y un poco cohibida. Y aunque quería pasar bastante desapercibida. Los elfos que les servían bebidas y comidas no dejaban de mirarla con grandes ojos asombrados. O como en algún momento mientras su padre hablaba con la familia de Gilwën, el rey Thranduil le había mirado atentamente y ella casi se derrite por la silla de pura vergüenza.

Estaba siendo una cena bastante incómoda para ella. Su padre se movía con naturalidad, sabía cómo, cuándo y donde debía hacer un comentario, tomar un plato o pedir más vino. Ella se limitaba a mirar su plato con una rica sopa que si por ella fuera tomaría con ambas mano y no usaría la cuchara que no hacía más que molestar.

De pronto la conversación saltó hacía el rey quien pareció salir de su extraño sopor. Su Ada le tomo la mano bajo la mesa y le sonrió.

— ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto suavecito. Ella miro por el rabillo como nadie les miraba e hizo un gesto desdeñoso hacía la cuchillería y la finas piezas de la mantelería. Su padre oculto una sonrisa burlona bajo la servilleta. Y se inclinó levemente hacía ella.- no es necesario que las ocupes.

— ¿De verdad? -. Su padre le dio una mirada imperiosa, y le sonrió de lado como cuando le hacía alguna travesura. Tomo el plato con ambas manos y antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, se había bebido la sopa de un trago.

El silencio en la sala se hizo de golpe. Como si de todos modos nunca hubieran dejado de tener la vista sobre ellos. Fue Bressair quien soltó el primer resoplido de risa, y su madre le pego levemente en el brazo. Tauriel ocultó su cara hacía un lado con una sonrisa oculta en sus labios. Pero Nëssal, Gilwën y el mismo rey Thranduil miraban a su Ada con cierta desaprobación o simple estupefacción.

— ¡No estamos en medio del bosque, Erisë!- le reclamo Gilwën. Su padre se tensó un poco y ella se sintió un poco humillada.

— ¿A no?- pregunto este dejando el plato sobre la mesa y mirando al hombre con detenimiento. Ella oculto su cabeza en sus manos- estamos exactamente en medio de un bosque...

Quería salir de allí, de pronto se estaba ahogando.

Se formó otro silencio más incómodo. Fue el rey quien hablo o actuó. Y la imagen de alguien tan elegante y poderoso tomando el plato de sopa con ambas manos y bebiendo de ella fue algo que se le grabaría en la memoria por siempre.

Porque cuando le sonrió. Una extraña calidez en el pecho se extendió hasta sus dedos. Algo agradable que le hizo sonreír mientras los adultos hablaban entre los modales y las comodidades. Y lo impropio que es ver a su rey hacer semejante escena. Aunque la sonrisa de este y la risa de su padre le ayudo a pasar mejor la velada.

.

Llegó a su habitación con una extraña sensación en el pecho. No tenía sueño, pocas veces podía dormir sin pensar que Legolas estaría cuidándose o no. Era una sensación que se hacía pesada día a día, saber si estaba vivo, si se estaba cuidando, si no estaba siendo un prematuro en sus decisiones.

Pero había dejado hacía mucho tiempo de pelear por las situaciones que no podía cambiar. Su hijo ya era adulto y tomaba las decisiones que quería. Él no podía hacer nada más que apoyarlo y darle toda su confianza. Había partido en una misión que según Elrond era de mucha importancia para todos los pueblos libres. Y aunque moría por saber cuál era el peligro real, no saberlo le daba un chance para tranquilizarse.

Se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó a ver las últimas cuentas del traslado de su gente. Cuando su vista fue de inmediato al retrato allí puesto.

Más jóvenes, enamorados, con Legolas a su costado y su pequeña flor sobre los brazos de su esposa. El cuadro había sido uno de los últimos que se habían hecho antes de que Aërilde falleciera en esa espantosa emboscada.

Aquella joven.

Una edad indefinida, aunque precisaba entre los diecisiete y veinte años humanos por su contextura, y no podía ser mayor ya que Bressair se había marchado hacía décadas completas… completamente solo. ¿La madre? ¿Quién sería la madre? No podía solo llegar y preguntarle, eso era demasiado invasivo. Y aunque su esposa había fallecido. No era algo tan extraño que hubiera encontrado una segunda pareja, o hasta una humana…. Aunque eran de parejas únicas como los primeros nacidos, los sucesos extraños siempre ocurrían. Los Valar eran muy misericordiosos con aquellos por los que velaban.

Pero la niña. Cuando la había visto con aquellas ropas tan distintas a la que estaba acostumbrada. Había algo hermoso en sus movimientos, una inocencia y una alarmante manera de moverse como si para ella fuera algo natural. Y más aún cuando su padre le miraba. Un cariño tan profundo que derribaba ciudades completas, lo sabía.

Había tenido que marcharse de la habitación con rapidez, porque de pronto la invasión del fantasma de su pequeña le había golpeado con fuerza. Gilwën había salido detrás de él, y aunque su amigo no dijo nada podía ver en sus ojos que le había comprendido.

Era la misma sensación de desazón que tenía por cualquier joven. Esa sensación de que cualquiera podría ser su pequeña. Aunque ella hubiera partido ya… solo recordarle rompía su pecho, lo ahogaba y necesitaba unos momentos para serenarse ¿Cuántas veces no le había pasado ya aquello?

Se levantó del escritorio y tomo una de las velas. Necesitaba caminar un poco.

.

Su habitación no tenía nada de malo, absolutamente nada. Pero el estar encerrada, sin ver las estrellas o la caricia de una brisa nocturna no le había dejado descansar.

A su padre lo habían puesto en otra habitación… pero no sabía dónde.

El corredor estaba vacío y no quería molestar a nadie a estas horas por lo que se movió sigilosamente por algunos pasillos, pero además de no encontrar a nadie se encontró perdida poco después. Resignándose a que no iba a encontrar ni a su padre ni su habitación comenzó a subir, después de todo el sirviente Galion le había dicho que siempre que subiera encontraría una salida.

No demoró mucho en hacerlo. Y aunque se encontró con varios elfos, se sintió un poco nerviosa ante sus miradas curiosas por lo que se escapó lo más rápido que podía hacía lo que según ella era un jardín.

Cuando puso un pie en el mullido césped una extraña sensación le subió por la espina. Un malestar extraño en su pecho le inundo cuando dio un par de pasos.

No había lugar donde el césped no creciera sano y brillante. Había flores de tantos colores y formas descansando en sus mullidas ramitas. Y los árboles, árboles tan viejos y grandes que jamás había visto. De gruesos troncos y llenos de vida como jamás había encontrado en ninguna parte del bosque.

Camino un poco más, podía escuchar sus voces. Las voces de los árboles entonar una canción tan suave, tan arrulladora. Se acercó a un gran sauce y se sentó en su tronco, cobijándose entre sus enormes raíces, dejo que el viento, el árbol, la tierra y las estrellas le llevaran al mundo de los sueños.

.

Había descansado muy poco la verdad, apenas si dormido. Pero tenía mucho en que pensar, mucho que hacer y mucho que decidir.

Se marchó en búsqueda del desayuno, cuando una dama elfa. Aquella que el día anterior los había designado en sus dormitorios llego corriendo.

— Señor, Señor… ¿Esta con usted vuestra hija?

Fue como un ramalazo de pánico.

— ¿Qué?

— He ido a buscarla a su habitación, y no la he encontrado, señor.

— ¿A dónde habrá ido?- pregunto angustiado. No muy lejos seguramente se perdió mientras salía de su habitación. No se iba a alterar, era imposible que algo malo le ocurriera en aquel lugar. El castillo era mágico y seguro. Mal alguno no podía pasarle. ¿Pero dónde se habría metido?

— Señor…

Subió apresuradamente los pasillos que llevaban a las salas principales. Cuando paso por uno de los pasillos que llevaban hacía los jardines reales. Se quedó congelado.

Porque de pronto una sensación extraña le invadió el estómago y un sabor amargo le inundo la boca.

Su pequeña estaba allí, parada muy concentrada observan una estatua del antiguo rey Oropher, a su lado Thranduil quien hablaba suavemente sobre su padre y su proclamación como rey.

La suave luz del amanecer destellaba en sus cabellos, y el resplandor de su raza se veía tan completo en sus figuras…

Tranquilizo a la damisela y luego de observar una vez más a aquellos dos se marchó silenciosamente.

.

Había estado recorriendo sus jardines por mucho, mucho tiempo. Conocía cada flor, cada matorral, cada bella constitución.

Allí pasabas horas recordando tiempos cuando las risas de sus hijos inundaban cada rincón. Allí iba muy seguido cuando su determinación flaqueaba y temía por su reino.

Y esa sensación tenía en la boca del estómago cuando había visto aclarase el cielo. ¿Amanecía ya? Tanto tiempo había pasado recordando.

Se había movido solo un poco, y se había asombrado de verla allí.

Se veía tan cómoda. Tan natural durmiendo allí. Se había acercado solo un par de pasos cuando esta había despertado de golpe estirando la mano hacía un lado como si hubiera buscando algo que siempre estuviera allí. Y se podía imaginar que era.

La joven había parecido muy desorientada por unos segundos hasta que le había visto, y ese extraño rubor tan característico había subido a sus mejillas. Sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos habían chispeado avergonzada.

— Yo, lo siento.

— ¿No podías dormir?- le pregunto tranquilamente.

— Yo, no, no podía. E vivido mucho tiempo al aire libre. Estar tan… cubierta, me ahogaba.

— No lo sabía, lo siento. Si lo hubiera sabido, le hubiera pedido a Galion que os diera una de las habitaciones de arriba.

— No, no… yo tampoco sabía. No quería molestar, eps… señor.- él sonrió por un calor que le inundo el pecho al verla.

— Vivir en el bosque sin protección debió ser difícil.

— No, un poco, pero no mucho. Solo había que tener cuidado.

— Tu Ada, ¿Te enseño a luchar?- una sonrisa muy rara apareció en sus facciones. Una sonrisa que parecía hacerle mayor, ya la había presenciada con anterioridad.

— Lo intento sí.

— ¿Con la espada?- pregunto curioso. Había algo muy raro y no fue solo algo que vio. Realmente se le notaba un cambio.

— Lo intento, pero dice que mi mejor arma es el arco.

— Tenemos muy buenos arqueros aquí.- sonrió al recordar a Legolas. La chica le miro con ojos enormes llenos de intriga.

— ¿Usted es buen arquero?- preguntó. Él sonrió y ella volvió a sonrojarse. Era tan raro ver aquello. No es que los elfos no se sonrojaran, lo hacían. Pero no se veía muy a diario. Ella siempre parecía estar sonrojada, sus ojos se iluminaban y se veía muy atractiva.

— Mis mejores armas son las espadas- respondió.- mi hijo, Legolas es un gran arquero.- la chica cerró los ojos un breve momento como si le hubiera dolido algo, pero fue tan breve que él no alcanzo decir nada.

— ¿Su hijo? ¿Y dónde se encuentra?

— Él está viajando. Hacía el sur.

— Debe echarle de menos.

— Lo hago- respondió con una sonrisa. Le hizo una venia para que le acompañara dentro. Ya estaba amaneciendo y los rayos de sol iluminaban el jardín haciéndolo despertar.

Le agrado la joven. Era respetuosa pero no cansadora como lo eran por lo general las damas de sus guerreros o simplemente las damas de la corte. Y no le importaba intentar aparentar algo que no era, al salir al exterior había comenzado a dar unos pequeños saltos de un lado a otro recorriendo las cientos de flores que comenzaban a renacer en ese nuevo día. No tenía tapujos en preguntarle el nombre o si eran comestibles, parecía tan ávida de información de cualquier cosa que a él no le molestaba complacerla. Le pregunto sobre los pájaros mensajeros y le comentó que ella había criado un cuervo parlante de aquellos que vivían en Ereborn y que sus hijos de sus hijos aún iba a visitarles para darles noticias. Así que era así como Erisë se mantenía informado siendo que no se había movido demasiado de su lugar en el límite. No era de extrañar, al fin y al cabo, además de pájaros, los animales, aquellos con los cuales mantenían mayor contacto eran sus mejores informadores.

Elensil había encontrado una de las pocas estatuas de sus antepasados y era una buena oyente cuando él le relato la vida de este.

Cuando el sol estaba ya más alto. La invito a desayunar, y mientras entraban en uno de los pasillos la estatua de su padre fue de su completa admiración. Un calor agradable le inundo el estómago, como si el hecho de que quisiera saber de uno de los antiguos reyes del pueblo le dieran energía y vitalidad. El hecho de que le importara su padre le emociono de una extraña manera.

Esos pocos momentos que pasó con ella, fue suficiente para mantenerse entero durante todo el largo día.

Había algo en la joven Elensil, que le conquisto por completo, y deseaba como nunca, conocerla más.

* * *

_¿Qué tal les gusto? _

_¿Les agrado Bressair y Nëssal?... Y mi querido Thranduil si solo supiera -.- _

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios, se los agradezco de mi inhumano corazón de lobo XD. _


	7. Chapter 7

**.-7-.**

Había quedado con Bressair, el hijo de Gilwën en una breve entrevista por así decirlo.

El chico quien a pesar del padre era mucho más mente que músculos y eso, aunque le doliera al elfo. Era mucho más importante en estos momentos, una mente proactiva y de ideas rápidas podrían salvarle la vida a más gente que un guerrero en una batalla.

El joven, quien había conocido en la cena anterior y quien era un cambio bastante agradable para con el padre. Era entusiasta por temas que parecía a nadie más entretener por lo que se explayo a lo largo y ancho de toda su más importante investigación. Se conocía cada rincón de la biblioteca real. En el cual no había nadie, en tiempos como aquellos pocos eran los que se daban el tiempo de leer antiguas batallas o enrevesados pactos.

El chico le consiguió en menos de media hora todos los libros, pergaminos y encuadernaciones sobre lo poco o nada de información que había sobre lo que él llamaba química y aquí salía como magia de los elementos.

De poco o nada le sirvió, Bressair había leído cada uno de aquellos pergaminos y nada le ayudaría más que su propio conocimiento.

Thranduil le había dado una semana, solo una semana con la que podría contar para poder hacer la mezcla para las arañas y aun mejor poder mejorarlas.

El chico había estado muy emocionado en el momento en que le había pedido ayuda. Y eso le había mejorado el humor luego de las turbulentas emociones que había tenido durante el desayuno. Ideas nuevas, una mente que le ayudara a rellenar esos vacíos en sus rusticas investigaciones.

Bressair le había llevado a una habitación bastante inusual. Y este le había dicho avergonzado que había realizado este pequeño laboratorio casi a escondidas de su rey. Que los implementos que tenía allí habían sido seleccionados con especial cuidado, y que aunque lo había intentado sus experimentos solo habían servido para la boticaria, de aceite para las antorchas y como pegamento para las flechas. Cosa que él no pudo evitar reírse pero asegurándole que por lo menos con él, aprendería algo nuevo.

Mientras subía con el chico para buscar los ingredientes que necesitaban en los jardines y en la boticaria. Se preguntó cómo lo estaría pasando su niña. Nëssal había dicho que podía pasar tiempo con ella, y Thranduil le había informado que dispusiera de las telas que quisiera si su hija deseaba alguna prenda en especial. Pero conocía a su hija, sabía lo revoltosa que era cuando encontraba alguna novedad, y aquí tenía millones. Por lo que cuando le pregunto a uno de los elfos sirvientes por su hija, este le había informado que se encontraba en el ala de entrenamiento.

Había un grupo de gente y Nëssal estaba sentada plácidamente bajo un árbol mientras su hija estaba aún costado de la zona de entrenamiento con su arco y sus flechas, observando a un grupo de arqueros lanzar a hacía las dianas. No se sorprendió de ver "ese rostro" el determinado, frio, aquel que no temía y era preciso. Dos arqueros lanzaron sus flechas al mismo tiempo al momento en que su Elensil lanzaba una desde el costado. La primera flecha cayo rota por la flecha que Elensil, una precisión digna que lo lleno de orgullo. La segunda se perdió en los árboles traseros al ser golpeada por la misma flecha que rompió la primera.

Un movimiento así era digno de grandes arqueros, y los rostros de los presentes era de pura admiración.

— ¡Ada!- grito la chica al verle.- ¿Lo has visto, Ada?- pregunto corriendo hacía ellos. Él asintió mientras su hija llegaba allí llena de orgullo.

— Ha sido un gran tiro, Elensil- respondió acariciándole sus revoltosos cabellos.

— Muy bueno la verdad – le sonrio Bressair con sus ojos violetas admirados. Su hija sonrió aún más si era posible.

— ¡Lady Elensil!- llamo alguien desde más atrás. Un joven elfo de cabello plateados y ojos azules, uno de los tiradores, llevaba la armadura real y podía jurar haberlo visto anteriormente.- ¡Permítame la revancha, Lady!- replico con una sonrisa. Escucho desde atrás a Bressair soltar algo parecido a un gruñido pero lo ignoro cuando su hija sonrió y se encamino hacía los dos jóvenes lanzadores.

— Estará bien, Erisë- le dijo Nëssal mientras el asentía algo incómodo- no le quitare los ojos de encima.

— Muchas gracias Nëssal.

Se retiró de allí escuchando la risa de su hija, y los malhumorados comentarios de Bressair.

.

El segundo grupo de elfos marcho esa misma noche bajo el mando del capitán del Este, Lord Aleteriel. Habían tenido noticias desde Lothoriel, donde Lord Celeborn estaba desplegando sus guerreros por el Anduin hasta el Sur del Bosque Negro, alcanzando la primera guardia y resguardando la rivera del rio para reducir que los enemigos cruzaran hacía las tierras del Oeste. Esas tierras era uno de sus torres que no podía caer, ya que, como centro de importancia, la dama blanca era a pesar de todo, un símbolo de poder y libertad de su pueblo.

La tercera y cuarta guardia partirían en los días siguientes cuando los hombres libres del Norte se unieran a la causa.

La última penosa noticia que había recibido esa tarde era que parte de los hombres del lago y los enanos de Ereborn estaban teniendo problemas con el grupo de hombres del Este que atacaba sin misericordia. Había enviado una pequeña comitiva, lamentablemente no podría enviar más, ya que, su guerra estaba en la otra dirección. Esperando que los enanos y los hombres pudieran deshacerse de ese problema, ya que, con dos blancos siendo atacados caería en desgracia.

.

**26 Febrero 3019. Tercera Edad del Sol. **

La comunidad ha desaparecido. Boromir ha muerto protegiendo a los medianos, Frodo y Sam han desaparecido camino a Emyn Muil oriental. Y Merry y Pippin han sido capturados por la horda de Uruk-hais que les han atacado.

Su futuro es incierto y aunque la presión hace mella en ellos, no pueden dejar en las manos de aquellos seres a sus dos jóvenes compañeros.

Se ponen en marcha.

Los tres cazadores deben encontrar a su presa.

Su corazón se agita por su pueblo, por su padre. Pero debe hacer esto, es su pequeño grano de arena.

.

**3 Marzo 3019. Tercera Edad del Sol. **

Luego de unos arduos días de trabajo su Ada y Bressair lograron tener lo que esperaban: una mezcla más intensa del ácido.

A media noche desaparecieron con una breve guardia para buscar alguna incauta araña que fuera su experimento.

Le habían dicho que volverían pronto. Pero pronto estaba siendo demasiado tarde y a ella no le agradaba eso.

Estaba en su nueva habitación caminando de un lado otro cuando la sensación de claustrofobia, además, se intensifico. Esta vez no estaba demasiado lejos de los jardines, ya que le habían dado una de las habitaciones superiores. Por lo que tomando su arco y carcaj bajo para ir en la búsqueda de ese lugar de entrenamiento donde había estado casi todas las tardes.

Media perdida entre dos pasillos, de pronto sintió a alguien detrás.

Sonrió encantada cuando vio al Rey sonriéndole.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

— Mi padre aún no llega- se medió quejo molesta- debió de decirme y poder ir con él.

— Él estará bien, hacía donde han ido es uno de los pocos lugares donde no hay muchos nidos de araña

Ella dio un largo suspiro preocupada.

— ¿Vas a entrenar? ¿No te ha agradado tú nueva habitación?

— Ho, no, mi señor. Están perfectas, es solo nerviosismo.

— ¿Sabes cómo llegar a la zona de tiro?

— Creo que de aquí no lo sé.

— Es el de la derecha.- le informo- cuando llegues a otra intersección es la izquierda y de allí no te perderás.

Ella sonrió encantada mirando el camino. Cuando se giró para darle las gracias al rey, este le miraba intensamente con una sonrisa tan nostálgica que algo en su pecho de hincho de bienestar.

— Ve.

Ella asintió aun extrañada por la ligereza de sus pies y la extraña calma en su pecho. Una sensación que se estaba haciendo frecuente y placida.

.

Habían estado a punto de marcharse cuando habían visto el destello de hilos de una de las arañas, la siguieron con cuidado y vieron que estaba concentrada mientras enrollaba a su presa recién atrapada.

No querían acercarse demasiado y mejor aún si no les veían.

Le paso la flecha con el veneno nuevo a Tauriel, quien no demoro demasiado en visualizar su presa. La capsula estallo sobre la piel de la repugnante araña. Esta envió un chillido mientras caía al suelo de un golpe sordo.

Esperaron unos segundos en busca de movimiento que le alertaran de un posible peligro.

Al acercarse sonrió ante lo que veía. La araña yacía muerta, donde había impacto la fecha había quemado la protección de piel y una sangre negra y viscosa caía emitiendo un suave humillo mientras el veneno seguía corroyendo todo a su paso.

Gilwën le dio un golpe entusiasmado en la espalda y le felicito por el veneno. Él se giró hacía Bressair quien estaba sino hasta atrás un poco más pálido de lo normal, pero una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

El veneno era un poco más complicado que el suyo propio pero al tener las herramientas y los materiales a disposición tendrían una buena cantidad pasando unos días.

Un gran paso para esta guerra.

.

No sabía porque se sentía así. Era extraño y no le gustaba.

No alcanzo a llegar a la zona de entrenamiento cuando tuvo que sentarse unos momentos bajo una pared. Se llevó una mano al pecho y se froto allí. Había algo allí dentro suyo que no funcionaba bien. Estaba presionado y esos pocos días que llevaba en la ciudad no podía dejar de sentir que algo estaba pasando, que no podía evitar que su cuerpo se sintiera con malestar. Había estado sufriendo repentinos dolores de cabeza, que como llegaban se iban y no quería preocupar a su Ada cuando este parecía tan inmiscuido en su labor. ¿Cuántos soldados parecían más esperanzados cuando se les había informado de un veneno para contra las arañas?

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared. Si solo pudiera poder controlar sus dolores de cabeza y ese eco de voces que no podía reconocer. Estaba segura que eran de antes de su accidente, podía entenderlo pero no quería saberlo. No quería tener otra vida que no fuera esta, con su Ada, en su bosque, teniendo una vida tranquila. No quería otra vida, donde quien sabe lo que había ocurrido, tal vez ni siquiera tenía una familia, tal vez había sido abandonada, ¿Cómo había terminado en el bosque herida? No quería pensar en eso… era feliz ahora. Era feliz no sabiendo su pasado. Quería que ese dolor en su cabeza le dejara en paz.

Cuando de pronto sintió un golpe en la mano casi se muere del susto y que decir de la voz chillona de Cruac que mando tal aleteada que le rasguño un brazo.

— ¡Por los enanos bajo la tierra!- le chillo el cuervo mientras saltaba hacía una rama. Ella se llevó una mano hacía el pecho y dejo que su corazón se tranquilizara.- ¡Que solo os he dado un golpecito!

— ¡Ho Cruac! Me has asustado, cuervo tonto.

— ¡Asustado! ¿Qué eres? ¿Un humano? Niña tonta que casi me has quitado mis plumas favoritas.

— Alégrate que solo fueran unas plumas, tú, cuervo insensible- responde ahora con los ojos levemente lagrimosos. ¿Quién sabe porque?

— ¿Yo? ¿Insensible? ¿Quién es la elfa que no me sintió revolotearle en la cara?, ¿Quién fue la que me abandono sin decirme nada? ¡Si pudiera darme un ataque me lo hubiera dado! ¿Cómo es eso que llegó a veros por el amor a mis ancestros y no he pillado a ninguno de los dos? ¡¿Y porque estas llorando?!

Ella agarro al cuerpo con cuidado y planto su cara en el suave plumaje del cuervo. Este movió la cabeza acariciándole con su cuello suavemente. A pesar de que tenían sus peleas, el cuervo siempre le hacía reír y le daba una manita para hacerle sentir bien.

— ¡No llores, niña!- le dijo el cuervo y ella lo dejo sobre la ramita. Se quitó las lágrimas insensatas y le sonrió al cuervo.- Así está mejor.

— Te he echado de menos- susurro.- no sabía si nos encontrarías.

— He tenido suerte, me he pillado con unos primos que me han informado de que os vieron tomando este camino.

— ¡Te has demorado!

— Hay feas noticias, y lamentablemente hasta en nuestra raza hay traidores. ¿Tú padre?

— Ha salido, debería estar por llegar.

— Te ves muy bella en tú vestido. Por lo menos ya no pareces una salvaje.

— Esta salvaje te ha salvado tú plumífero trasero un mil….

— ¡Elensil!- suena una reprendedora voz por su espalda. Ella casi se le escapa el corazón al escuchar el tono enfadado de su Ada.

— ¡Ada!- grita y se lanza contra su padre antes de que le sermoneara por su inevitable desliz lingüístico. Lo escucha reírse un poco cuando ella no quiere soltarse para ser reprendida.

— Cruac, es bueno verte.

— Así es, yo también me alegro de saber que no se han convertido en comida de araña.- su Ada rio tranquilamente.

— ¿Qué noticias me traes?

— Nada que no creo que sepas. Erebor con los humanos del lago han sido sitiados por hombres del norte. El Rey Dain pie de hierro hace todo lo posible por controlar a las sucias ratas del norte. Y del sur no vienen mejores. En la tierra de los caballos, Théodred hijo de Théoden ha muerto. El gran mago blanco ha traicionado las alianzas y ahora se intenta enviar un ataque a las tierras de Isengard. Osilgath la ciudad del rio también está bajo asedio y no hay muchas esperanzas antes de que invadan Minas Tirith.

— Noticias amargas me traes.

— Sí, pero también hay noticias del hijo de rey. Está vivo y bien, junto al humano Elessar y el enano Gimli hijo de Gloín.

— ¿Elessar, Ada?- pregunta ella emocionada. Aun puede recordar al agradable humano. – ¿También está batallando?

— Si, Elensil. El humano que ayudamos no es nada más que el rey de los hombres.

— ¿De verdad, Ada?- pregunta emocionada.- no parecía muy real.- su padre sonríe y le abraza.

— Venga acompáñame dentro. Espero que le hayan dado la buena nueva a Thranduil.

— ¿Ha funcionado Ada?

— Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, meleth.- ella se abraza a su Ada feliz de la noticia.

Eso estaba muy bien. Muy bien.

**.**

**8 de Marzo. 3019. Tercera Edad del Sol. **

Se sentía un poco más solo el castillo donde ya no habían guardias en las entradas o caminando por los pasillos. Los sirvientes eran como fantasmas que se veían a lo lejos cada cierto tramo.

Habían pasado sus días y él debía de preparar todo para marcharse a la guerra. Había dejado a Galion al cuidado de todo, podía ser su mayordomo pero el hombre sabía lo que tenía que hacer en caso de que las cosas se pusieran difíciles.

El pueblo se había reducido bastante, los jóvenes y hombres ya habían marchado hacía el sur. Las provisiones habían sido bien reducidas y aguantarían lo que tuvieran que aguantar.

Tenían a los hombres libres del Norte, pero lamentaba que los Enanos de Ereborn tenían sus propios problemas que resguardar.

Mas los elfos de Lothoriel habían expandido a sus hombres. Con ellos despejarían sus tierras de esas abominables criaturas.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que tenía en su cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en la noticia que le había dado Erisë la noche anterior.

Había hecho un trabajo excelente con el veneno para las arañas y había producido bastante veneno para darle muerte a más de la mitad de las arañas en un primer ataque. Pero Erisë había decido partir con ellos. Y aunque no podía desistir de una muy buena mano guerrera. Se preocupaba por la presencia de su hija, a la cual, por la cara que había puesto cuando le pregunto por esta, no le había dicho nada.

.

Había entrado en la habitación de Elensil donde la chica tenía sobre su cama un bonito vestido que Nëssal le había mandado a pedir. Habían pasado ya sus largas semanas desde que habían llegado y su hija parecía más cómoda que los primeros días. Aunque lamentaba mucho lo que tendría que decirle ahora.

La sienta en la cama y le toma una mano con cariño.

— He decidido marchar con Thranduil.- susurra mirándola a la cara. El rostro se quiebra por un momento entre la incomprensión y la desesperación de no comprender lo que le decía.

— Yo iré contigo Ada.- le responde rápidamente. No hay miedo, no hay titubeo.

— No. – niega. Ella no conoce la guerra. El dolor, la pérdida en batalla.

— Pero…

— Es muy peligroso. – vuelve a negarle. Comienza a sentir la presión en el pecho, la desesperación de que si llegase a ir algo le pasara él se moría.

— ¿Y porque vas tú? – le pregunta con la voz rota. Sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse, y a él se le rompe el corazón, no le gusta verla llorar.

— Tengo que ir, Elensil. Es… tengo que pagar mucho. – puede comprender que su hija no lo comprenda, pero esos días al lado de Gilwën y Thranduil le han hecho comprender cuando les debía a los dos. Cuanto había abandonado cuando su dolor le había corrompido. Debía pagarlo de algún modo.

— Entonces yo voy contigo. – él negó. Testaruda, lo sabía.

— No.

— Pero soy buena, y sé matar arañas.

— No te llevare a una batalla Elensil, me muero si algo te pasa. – le cortó con voz seria. No, no la llevaría y le pediría ayuda a Thranduil si era necesario para mantenerla aquí.

— ¡Yo no quiero que te pase nada! Déjame ir contigo… - las primeras lagrimas se le escapan, y le cuesta respirar. Cuando quiere quitárselas, confortarla, esta se levanta y le mira inquieta desde unos pasos más allá. Se levanta, sabiendo que tendría que portarse más rudo con ella.

— ¡He dicho, No!

— No quiero que vayas, no quiero que te pase algo. No, no… no esto, no era lo que… no tienes que ir.

— Elensil…- dio un paso intentando abrazarla, pero esta se retiró hacía atrás.

— No vayas. No, no…. ¿Y si te ocurre algo?

— No me pasara nada. – susurra todo lo esperanzador que puede. Pero la ve negar de un lado a otro. Nunca le había hecho tanto daño y le dolía verla así. Podría llevarla, sí. Iban un gran grupo de sanadoras y ayudantes, ¿Pero que sabía Elensil de cuidado medicinales? Ella era una cazadora, no una sanadora. Y solo verla metida allí, bajo el ataque de seres tan oscuros le ponían el pecho de hierro y el corazón duro. No. No iría.

— Déjame ir contigo.- su padre negó sin decirle nada- no quiero que te pase nada, Ada. Por favor, por favor.

— Hija, ya lo he decidido.

— No- la voz se le quiebra y se mueve de un lado a otro con la vista perdida.

— Hija…

Intenta abrazarla, pero Elensil se escapa de su presencia y se va de la habitación con movimientos nerviosos y los ojos perdidos llenos de lágrimas. Por un momento cuando la ve cerrar la puerta, se rompe algo dentro de él porque esos ojos no son de su hija, son unos ojos mayores, unos ojos llenos de sufrimiento que se pierden en la oscuridad.

Cuando Elensil se va, es su corazón el que se rompe por completo, y como hacía muchos años atrás deja escapar el dolor ahogado en su pecho.

**.**

Está todo listo para la marcha. Los soldados ya han partido y solo quedan ellos detrás. Gilwën y familia está en una de las habitaciones del servicio con su esposa e hijo que deja atrás. Está muy consciente de lo que les debe estar diciendo, él no tiene a quien despedir. En tiempos pasados tampoco lo hacía, Legolas siempre había ido a batalla con él.

Pero tiene un lugar donde ir antes de todo. Su jardín.

Más sonríe con afecto al pillar a una figura morena y menuda allí esperando. Es Riëli. Había sido la doncella de su esposa y la nana de sus hijos. Si podía considerar a alguien con los mismos sentimientos de perdida que él, ese era ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Riëli?- pregunta con cariño. Ya no es una muchacha menuda y tímida. Había aprendido a superar perdidas y quedarse entera como la gran mujer que era. No la veía muy seguido ya que se dedicaba a darle clases a los jóvenes elfos del bosque. Y venía poco a poco al castillo para alguna visita de rutina. Era extraño verla allí, esperando.

— Siempre vienes aquí a despedirte cuando te marchas. Pero… -la mujer se gira y le sonríe- creo que te ira bien.

— ¿Lo dices por algo en especial?- le pregunta ya que tiene una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro y sus ojos vuelven a estar luminosos como los recordaba de antaño.

— La niña ha vuelto a cuidarte- susurra y le sonríe de lado. A él se le hace un nudo en la garganta y por un momento no puede hablar.

— ¿Qué?

— La he visto. En el jardín, y es hermosa como Aërinle. Ha venido a cuidarte, lo sé, Thranduil. Ellas debes estar cuidándolos a los dos.

No puede mirarle a la cara porque los ojos se le han puesto lagrimosos de pronto. Esta no dice más, le da un apretón en la mano y se marcha. Él da un par de pasos hacía el jardín, y por un momento, solo por un momento puede ver a su esposa sentada en el banco, con un libro en las manos y Legolas a sus pies. Una imagen de tranquilidad, bienestar, amor.

Tiene que respirar porque de pronto todo empieza a darle vueltas, y en aquel banco no hay nadie, y es solo el sol el que hace destellar luces alrededor.

Respira con fuerza, cierra los ojos y se tranquiliza.

Pero es solo un momento cuando escucha el sollozo y por extraño que parezca puede reconocerlo. Se acerca al sauce y la ve metida entre las raíces, con los brazos alrededor de las piernas, llorando en silencio.

— Elensil- susurra y la chica pega un salto.

Por un momento se queda allí observándola, por un momento puede ver a su Lumya en sus facciones, en sus ojos, en su labios y en su carita. Puede comprender porque Riëli le ha confundido.

La chica se quita las lágrimas de los ojos y mira hacía el suelo, pero otra tanda de lágrimas la inunda y se hace un ovillo. Y puede comprender lo que ha pasado. Erisë le ha dado la noticia.

— Ven aquí, Elensil- le llama mientras se sienta en la raíz. La chica le mira unos momentos sin saber qué hacer y él le sonríe un poco a lo que se arrastra hasta llegar a él, abre unos de sus brazos y esta se acomoda allí.

Se le es tan natural. Algo tan normal que le da un poco de miedo.

La joven pasa sus brazos por su cintura y se oculta allí. El calor que le inunda es algo extraño, un calor agradable que le sube por la espina y le despeja su pecho contraído por los recuerdos.

— Mi Ada se va con ustedes. Se va a la batalla y yo no puedo ir con él.- la escucha con la voz rota mientras lo abraza con más fuerza.- si algo le pasa a mi Ada, ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?¿Que será de mi sin mi Ada?

No puede evitar acariciarle el cabello y aunque puede sentir la punzada de nostalgia hay algo tan verdadero en sus manos acariciando su liso y brillante cabecita. Algo tan abrumadoramente normal en sus actos que por un momento, solo por un momento disfruta de tenerla en sus brazos. Lumya sería más o menos de sus edad si no es que un poco mayor. Lumya se parecería mucho a ella.

— A tú Ada no le pasara nada.- le dice con confianza- es un gran guerrero e inteligente como pocos. Yo lo he visto luchar, yo sé que él estará para ti cuando lo necesites.

— Pero…

— No hay peros- le corta y le da un abrazo más fuerte- y no puedes dejarle ir así. No así, él debe verte, él debe saber que tiene tú apoyo y que cuando vuelva estarán ambos juntos una vez más.

La chica pierde la mirada unos segundos, hay algo en sus ojos que cambia, pero luego los cierra como si le hubiera dolido algo. Pega su cabeza a su pecho y asiente.

Le da un beso en la nuca y la ayuda a levantarse.

— Es hora de marcharse.

La chica se levanta con él, se termina de quitar las lágrimas y de pronto le abraza. Con fuerza.

— Gracias- le susurra, y él le acaricia la cabeza una vez más.

Esta se retira y corriendo se marcha. No siente la desolación que esperaba, su pecho se sintió liviano y agradable, algo que ya con esa niña no le pasaba.

Observa a su alrededor. Los rayos de sol sobre el banco le llaman la atención y puede ver a su Aërinle sonriéndole con sus ojos luminosos y su sonrisa tan hermosa en sus facciones que no es pena lo que siente, sino una renovada sensación de paz y bienestar. Le hace una leve inclinación al fantasma de sus recuerdos y su esposa desaparece en paz.

.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Por favor?_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews a Yo-Yo Fire y Claudiski, por su PM se les agradece de corazón. Me imagino que ya todas vieron a Thranduil-Legolas-Tauriel en el Trailer, ¿Puede ser la familia del Bosque Negro más perfecta? No, creo que no XD. Esas cejas tan sexys de Thranduil ~~~ XD_


	8. Chapter 8

**.-8-.**

Solo estaban esperando a Thranduil quien había desaparecido, cuando Gilwën no se mostró preocupado se tranquilizó.

Él no podía dejar de mirar las múltiples salidas esperando ver a Elensil en algún momento. No quería marcharse así, no así. Estaba a punto de bajarse del caballo cuando aparece Thranduil colocándose el último de los broches de su capa. Un sequito de guardias se puso en forma. Gilwën se acercó por última vez a Nëssal para darle un largo beso de despedida y le desparramo los cabellos a Bressair que tenía los ojos levemente húmedos. Tauriel más adelante les dedico una última sonrisa a su madre y hermano y comenzó a avanzar con los últimos guardias.

Thranduil se puso a su lado, y le palmeo un brazo.

— Solo espera un poco más, y nos alcanzaras.

Sorprendido por las palabras del elfo no pudo decirle nada cuando su hija salió cual rayo de una de las salidas. Su pecho de hincho de felicidad mientras se bajaba y esta le saltaba a los brazo.

— Cuídate, cuídate, cuídate- susurraba- por favor, no me dejes sola.

— No lo hare, lo juro.

— ¿Lo juras?

— Lo juro.- le dio un beso en la frente y le abrazo con fuerza.

Era todo lo que necesitaba, era a su hija, allí despidiéndole, saber que estaba segura, saber que estaba en su regreso.

— Toma Ada- le tiende una bolsa que él reconoce.

— Pero…

— Llévatelo. Tendrás que devolvérmelo o bichito se vengara.- susurra solo para él y le sonríe como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

Toma el saco donde dentro va su peluche y le da un último abrazo.

— Volveré.- susurra y le da otro beso en la frente- por ti.

Elensil asiente con los ojos lagrimosos. Nëssal se acerca y le acaricia un brazo. Se sube a su caballo, Thranduil le sonríe.

— Namarië Ada, Señor bruto Gilwën y Señor Thranduil.

Él sonríe y se gira para ver el rostro de desagradado burlón de Gilwën y la extraña sonrisa cálida en Thranduil.

Y solo por ese momento… sus sospechas se hicieron todo lo claras que había esperado.

Y solo por ese momento silencio, porque el camino era largo y las noticias amargas.

Lo inevitable tenía que ser hablado.

.

**10 Marzo. 3019. Tercera Edad del Sol**

Se ve tan poco movimiento en el castillo que sea lo que sea que la tiene inquieta le pone los pelos de punta. Lady Nëssal le ha invitado invariables de veces a quedarse en su hogar. Pero ella no puede, en el castillo por lo menos nadie le molestaba y no es que Lady Nëssal o Bressair le molestaran, pero no quería preocuparlos por su inestable ansiedad.

Sus flechas caen una a una en la diana, ninguna varia demasiado del centro y eso le molesta un poco también. Ella era buena había cazado centenares de arañas en toda su vida, podía haber ayudado.

Escucha un susurro y ve a Bressair llegar con Cruac en un brazo. En una de sus manos viene una canasta que huele deliciosamente bien.

— ¿Merienda?- pregunta. Ella sonríe y se acerca. El cuervo salta hacía su hombro y se restriega contra su cuello.

— ¡Hey!- se medió ríe por las cosquillas.- ¿Dónde vamos? – pregunta a lo que el cuervo le salta al brazo.

— Hay un claro por aquí cerca, ¿Te apetece?- ella asiente con un poco más de ánimo.

Le gustaba estar con el chico, era una fuente increíble de información andante. Parecía que sabía de todo. Y aún tenía unas ganas reprimidas por tocar su cabello que aquel día llevaba en una coleta. Ese día se lo pediría, aunque un extraño calorcillo le impregnaba en el estómago solamente pensarlo.

— ¿Es muy lejos?

— No, para nada. Es un lugar muy tranquilo. Algunas personas van allí a meditar y serenarse.

— Suena como un bonito lugar.

— Es un bonito lugar.

Los grandes árboles con _flet_ se iban perdiendo, la suave música se diluía y poco a poco ya iban perdiendo el rumbo entre árboles jóvenes y delgados. Habían claros más grandes y desde allí podía ver allá en el horizonte una montaña nevada, la esplendorosa Ereborn. La montaña solitaria.

— Ada me ha contado de la incursión de los enanos hacía Ereborn.

— Fueron tiempos de desconcierto.

— ¿Viste al dragón? ¿A Smaug?

— Solo una vez, cuando salió de su encierro y comenzó a lanzar llamaradas en busca de los intrusos. Mi padre nos puso en marcha inmediatamente hacía dentro del bosque mientras él y Tauriel marchaban.

— ¿A la guerra?

— En un principio no, pero luego no tuvieron tiempo para negarse cuando llegaron los ejércitos de orcos y los murciélagos.

— ¿Me puedes contar más? Mi padre solo se enteró cuando llego a comerciar con los humanos del lago, y ya no se encontraba la ciudadela y solo el cadáver del dragón.

— Pareces muy emocionada.- se rio el chico. Ella le sonrió encantada.

— Cuando no tienes con mucho con quien hablar, cualquier chismorreo es bienvenido.

— ¡Aja! Por eso me quieres mocosa- le alegó Cruac mientras le picoteaba el brazo.

— ¡Ho! Se muchas historias. Espera estamos llegando.

Y así era. Era un pequeño estanque que se alargaba hacía dentro de unas enormes rocas. Pero un manto de flores se abría a los lados y los árboles se inclinaban lentamente hacía este. Era bastante grande, pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fue una estatua. Algo pequeña al otro lado del estanque, había sido cobijada por flores blancas y azules. Y una enredadera subía por la falda y brazos de una pequeña figura que parecía que danzara sobre su pedestal de piedra.

— ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta alejando hacía la estatua. No parecía en mal estado y aunque la enredadera subía copiosamente parecía no molestar a la bonita confección. Era una niña con las manos en alto como si aceptara complacida los rayos del sol.

— Es una estatua en honor a la hija del rey.

— ¿A la hija del rey?- pregunta ella asombrada y mirando la figura y al chico determinadamente.- no conozco a la hija del rey.

— Difícilmente. Yo tampoco la conocí. Murió siendo muy joven, por las arañas.

— Ho…

Una extraña sensación le paso por todo el cuerpo. Sus miembros se pusieron flojos y una brisa movió débilmente las hojas de la enredadera. Movió con su mano temblorosa algunas hojas.

"_Lumya no corras"…. _

El eco de una voz lejana hizo que el pinchazo en su cabeza explotara por un segundo de dolor.

— Lumya- susurró y con los ojos un poco cerrados por el breve dolor vio el mismo nombre escrito sobre la roca.

— El pueblo sufrió mucho la pérdida de la princesa. Mi madre me contó que hicieron esto en su honor, aquí descansando sobre flores y en un lugar tranquilo.

— ¿Por qué no… porque no en los jardines del castillo?

— El rey había perdido a su esposa hacía muy poco, y luego a su hija. El pueblo creyó que sería muy cruel hacer una estatua de la hija y dejarla a la vista del rey todos los días. Sé por mi madre y otros vecinos que el rey Thranduil de todos modos viene de vez en cuando.

— Yo no sabía.

— No deberías, vivías muy lejos de aquí.- el chico le sonríe cálidamente y levanta la cesta.- ¿Te apetece?- ella asiente y ayuda al chico a disponer de los dulces que Lady Nëssal les había enviado. Cruac pesco un pedazo de pan dulce y se retiró a saltos un poco nervioso.

— Cuéntame más- sonríe y deja que aquellas extrañas sensaciones desaparezcan. Mira al chico y este medita por unos momentos.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— Todo…

.

— ¿Puedes cambiar esa cara?- le pregunta Gilwën mientras se dirigen a la tienda de Thranduil.

Él solo le mira por el refilón.

Y podía comprender el malhumor de Gilwën para consigo desde que habían partido. A penas si había hablado y cuando Thranduil lo había puesto al mando de las guardias del Sur que le pertenecían al príncipe Legolas, él a penas si había reaccionado con un asentimiento cuando en sí, ese rango era todo un honor.

Pero había estado teniendo este presentimiento que se hacía día a día más intenso, y las posibilidades más acertadas. Estaban teniendo un miedo irracional, un pesar contra su propio ser y una felicidad hacía su rey que le bloqueaba todo pensamiento.

Si su hija… su pequeña realmente era Lumya, ¿Podría ser?... las edades concuerdan y él era testigo que Elensil se veía muy niña para tener la edad que correspondía. Había aparecido en el bosque, había perdido la memoria, tenía las vivas facciones de Aërinle y el color de los ojos de Oropher.

— ¡Erissë!- vuelve a la realidad cuando Gilwën le agarra de un brazo a pocos metros de la tienda.

— Lo siento- reacciona y respira profundo. Su amigo le pone una mano en el hombro y le aprieta con cariño.

— Va a estar bien. Estará bien, no le pasara nada a tu hija.

Respira profundo y le toma el brazo que el hombre iba a retirar. Este le mira alzando una ceja.

— Elensil no es mía- susurra tan bajito que no cree que este le haya escuchado. Respira con fuerza extrañamente ahogado. Le quita la mano a Gilwën que parece petrificado- yo no soy su padre biológico. No es mía.

— ¿Erissë que…?

De pronto un mensajero con la armadura de Lorien pasa por su lado entrando en la tienda a toda prisa. No dicen más entrando en las instalaciones. Una carpa de un rey a toda regla, una habitación separada por una tela, arcones y una gran mesa donde se expandían los mapas de los terrenos.

Thranduil lee la nota mientras los otros tres capitanes esperan un poco más allá. El rostro cada vez más contraído de su rey les da mala espina.

— El ejercito de Lord Celeborn se retiran- dice el rey dejándolos a todos petrificados y sin aire por un segundo.

— ¿Cómo?- pregunta Gilwën acercándose mientras el rey le tiende la carta.

— Un ejército de Orco ha bajado por los Campos de Celebrant atacaran al llegar, a dos días si no es que menos. Celeborn retira a las tropas para protegerse por el rio y por el nacimiento del Nimrodel.

— Las tropas están a medio día de Dol Gundur- le informa Tauriel.

— Así es. No podemos dejar que tomen la ciudadela. Fenöri- le habla al capitán del Norte. Un elfo maduro de cabello plateado y facciones endurecidas.- tus hombres saben manejarse por el norte del rio. Muévete hacía Lorien retiene a los enemigos que suban por el Anduin, cerca Dol Gundur. Ayuda desde allí a los hombres de Lorien cuando acaben sube un poco, no retires a tus hombres no quiero que se cuelen por los Campos Gladios y espera allí junto con los demás nuevas orden.

— Señor- el hombre se pone su casco y con una leve inclinación se retira rápidamente con el mensajero.

— Se mueven rápido.

— Los hombres esperan instrucciones desde el Claro del Este.- le informa Aleteriel un elfo más joven de cabello negro y las puntas levemente blanqueadas.

Gilwën se inclina contra el mapa del bosque.

— Su intención es tomar Dol Gundur. Pero estarán en desventaja al estar en terreno desconocido, los orcos se mueven mal en el bosque no así las arañas. Tenemos que llevarlos hacía el interior, con menos movimientos se agitaran y desesperaran. Retrocederán hacía las tierras pardas, allí los orcos tomaran mayor posición y las arañas no sabrán moverse. Tauriel mueve a tus hombres hacía el interior, por el Oeste reduciremos ese blanco para que no escapen.- ordena Gilwën con rapidez.- Aleteriel avanzaras con Tauriel desde el centro, limpiaremos la zona lo mejor que podamos, lo más seguro es que apeguen mayor resistencia desde la torre oscura. Allí llevaremos a los demás.

— Poneos vuestros arqueros en la segunda avanzada de ataque. Las arañas irán por arriba pero necesitaran limpiar el suelo- le aconseja a la joven quien asiente.

— Tenemos pocos días, tenemos aún una gran comitiva de elfos que mover hacía el sur. Poneos en marcha ahora.

Sale de la tienda antes de que Gilwën le retenga, logra medio escaparse cuando el hombre ve a su hija llamando a su caballo y le olvida para acercarse a ella. No necesita escucharlos para saber lo que le dicen. Tauriel era una guerrera, pero Gilwën sigue siendo su padre, y cuando este le abraza y esta le acepta, su corazón se destruye por completo. Se aleja rápidamente para entrar a su tienda donde tiene que afirmarse de su camastro para no desmoronarse. El destino le había quitado a su esposa y cuando solo esperaba el tiempo y la pena para retirarse con su Nubia había aparecido su Elensil para iluminar su vida. Su hija es lo que único que le retenía en esta tierra, la única que los mantenía entero pero… pero, si ella realmente era la hija de Thranduil, ¿Cuándo tiempo habría de sufrir aún más su amigo para saberlo?¿Pero como… como podía verificar…

— ¡Erissë!- Gilwën es quien entra a todo dar en la tienda y se detiene cuando le ve.

Puede comprenderlo, no ha podido detener sus lágrimas.

— ¿Qué?... explícame por favor.

— Creo que Elensil es Lumya- susurra y no le mira. No es capaz de hacerlo. Se lleva una mano al pecho porque le cuesta respirar. El hombre se acuclilla a su lado y le agarra del brazo.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Lumya?

— La hija de Thranduil.

— Pero ¿Cómo?... Eris… ¿Cómo?

— La encontré de pequeña.- jadea un poco y cierra los ojos. Su niña, su ancla, era toda su vida.- Estaba viviendo un poco más adentro del bosque… - respira con fuerza y recuerda ese día perfectamente bien.- la noche había caído. Escuche los sollozos de una niña, el ruido de las arañas… cuando llegue había sido tarde, ya la habían envenenado. La lleve a un pueblo de hombres nómades que se movían cerca del Anduin. Eran un grupo pequeño pero cuando nos vieron nos atendieron con amabilidad. La salvaron, la salvaron pero quedo con graves secuelas ante el veneno. Perdió la memoria. Quedo con aquellas debilidades humanas.

— Pero ella es muy joven.

— No, no lo es- niega y pone su cabeza entre sus manos. -Cuando combate, cuando está determinada ese es ella. En ese momento es la verdadera Elensil. Cuando los espectros del pasado no se cuelan en su alma, en esos momentos es ella.

— Hay que… si es Lumya… Thranduil, debe saberlo.

— Lo sé- le agarra del brazo con fuerza- lo sé. Solo dame unos días… para verificarlo.

Podía haber esperado mucho de Gilwën hasta, podría haberse imaginado que le agarraría de un brazo y lo llevaría hasta Thranduil mismo en ese momento. Pero no lo hizo, y se sentó a su lado.

— Busque a Lumya por mucho tiempo.- susurró y él le miro, su amigo tenía los ojos cristalino.- por mucho más de lo que le informe. No podía… -se ahoga, carraspea- esa niña, esa niña era lo que mantenía en pie a Legolas y a Thranduil. Y verlos destrozados cuando yo tenía a mi Nëssal, a mi Tauriel y a punto de nacer Brëssair. No podía aceptar que la pequeña se había marchado. No de una forma tan horrenda. – La voz se le quiebra- Aun en este tiempo vuelvo al bosque esperando encontrar algo. Lo que sea. No seré yo quien se lo diga a Thranduil y tampoco esperare algún tiempo, tómalo con calma. – El hombre se levantó con una sonrisa y un par de lágrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos azules- pero si es cierto, Erissë, devolviste a la tierra un tesoro precioso, que es tu hija, no por bióloga si no por amor. No digas que no es tuya, porque te la mereces.

Y se marcha. Y a pesar de que Gilwën siempre había sido muy bruto, poder contárselo a alguien aligero su corazón.

.

— … es una historia maravillosa- respondió ella recostada sobre su estómago mirando al chico, la tarde ya caía. Habían pasado casi un día completo allí, pero había sido el único día en que había podido quitarse la pésima sensación de su pecho. Había atosigado a Bressair con cada historia que supiera y recordara. Estaba encantada y era decir poco.

Cruac se había marchado a media tarde. Nervioso como solía serlo solo su cuervo le había informado que viajaría al sur, para saber noticias de su padre. Cosa que ella había agradecido de corazón.

— Ha sido un largo día- le dice Bressair y se estira apoyando su cuerpo contra el tronco del árbol.- ahora bien. Yo te he contado la historia de la Tierra Media en una tarde- le dice con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Qué me contaras tú?

— ¿Contarte?- pregunta y le mira de lado con un mohín- yo no tengo mucho que contar. Además de cazar y perseguir arañas.

— Ho vamos…. ¿Tu casa? ¿Los nómades humanos? Padre nos contó que vivías en un gran roble.

— ¡Ho Sí! Nuestro roble es grande, grande como un castillo de raíces anchas y de brazos rellenos.- comenta ella alzando los brazos hacía el cielo mientras se gira quedando de espala. Feliz al recordar su roble, su casa- Había una parte de las raíces que al cubrirlas nos protegíamos en los días de tormenta. Y tenía gruesas ramas donde descansábamos si había un inminente peligro o mucho calor para estar a nivel del suelo.

— ¿Vivian allí hacía mucho?

— Un par de cientos de años. Nos movíamos seguidos, a veces en unas cuevas, otros en un claro… siempre nos movíamos hasta que el roble creció grande y fuerte.

— ¿Siempre han sido tu padre y tú?- pregunta suavecito, y ella le mira por el refilón. El chico se envara- lo siento, no quise ser indiscreto- ella le sonríe y ve las primeras estrellas salir.

— Sí, siempre hemos sido mi padre y yo. Siempre. Cuando Ada me encontró en el bosque yo ya no tenía familia…

Puede recordar muy bien esos días. Había despertado aferrada a una mano grande y calida, podía recordar los ojos de su Ada cansados mientras le acariciaba su cabello con una sonrisa tiernísima en el rostro. Pero el silencio ahogado de Bressair le hace mirarle ante su cara de pasmo.

— ¿Tu Ada te encontró?

— Si… era pequeña. Me atacaron unas arañas. No recuerdo nada antes de eso.

Puede ver como el cambio del chico es obvio y algo tenso.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¡No! No, nada. ¿Volvamos?- le pregunta con una sonrisa a lo que ella asiente aunque extrañada por su cambio de humor.

Cuando está guardando la tela que han ocupado como mantel, está suficientemente cerca de Bressair y no puede dejar la tentación de estirar la mano y sujetar un mechón de cabello de su coleta desarmada. El chico le mira sorprendido a lo que ella lo suelta y da un paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Lo siento!- se disculpa- había querido tocarlo desde que te conocí.- suelta a bocajarro a lo que el chico le mira detenidamente para luego una larga y placida sonrisa apareciera en sus facciones. Se suelta la coleta por lo que su cabello cae hacía atrás en onduladas curvas. A ella ciertamente parece picarle las manos.

— No me importa- se inclina un poco y le deja a su altura su cabello.

Se retuerce un poco y se acerca con una sonrisa de esas infantiles que sabe que le salen muy naturales. Toma con sus dos manos y la sensación es algo que nunca había creído. Sedoso, no como los hermosos vestidos, si no como hilos fríos, suaves, muy suaves. Ninguno de sus dedos se enreda en su pelo, no sabe con qué compararlo pero simplemente le encanta. Cuando se retira, Bressair tiene una sonrisa complacida al atarse sus cabellos de nuevo.

— Gracias –le dice encantada.

— No te preocupes. Mi cabello es creo, una de las pocas cosas de las cuales realmente me siento orgulloso.

.

Insiste una vez más en que se quede con ellos, pero esta se niega. Logra ver a Lord Galion encontrándose con ellos a lo que la joven se marcha con él complacida de ayudarle en todo lo que pueda. Pero él no puede dejar de sentirse extraño.

No solamente porque a la chica le gustara su cabello, cosa que jamás le había ocurrido y que le hizo sentirse extrañamente vanidoso y orgulloso. Y de lo cual ahora se sentía realmente contento. Si no por lo que le había dicho momentos antes. Lord Erissë no era su padre. Elensil había sido encontrada en el bosque.

Podía saber de uno o dos elfos encontrados en el bosque en las pequeñas familias que deseaban marchar a Valinor sin esperar la guardia provisionada por el rey, familias de elfos que habían sido atacadas por arañas. Pero no se había informado desde hacía demasiados años de nadie perdido. Nadie al menos nacido después de él.

Llega a casa más rápido de lo que puede recordar. Su madre estaba revisando unas yerbas cuando le ve llegar.

— ¿Lo habéis pasado bien?- le pregunta con una sonrisa de lado, sugerente. A lo que él tiene la atención de rodarle los ojos.

— Elensil te manda saludos.

— ¿No ha querido quedarse con nosotros?

— Creo que prefiere quedarse en el castillo para ayudar a Lord Galion.- de pronto puede recordar ese libro… uno antiguo… demasiado antiguo.- madre… ¿Dónde… no espera.- podía recordar un antiguo lienzo en uno de los pasillos de uso casi real. – tengo que salir.

— Pero…

Sale de su hogar medio tropezando con la túnica que había ocupado ese día. Recorre el trecho que le separa del castillo casi corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada donde intenta parecer lo más normal mientras traspasa a los dos guardias que resguardan una de las entradas principales.

No hay mucha gente por lo que al entrar en el castillo, saludar a otro guardia e informarle de su visita a la biblioteca. Este le dejo pasar sin ningún problema.

El castillo esta tan solitario que por un breve momento se detiene para ver u escuchar algo. A penas si un murmullo en la lejanía. Nadie le restringe cuando pasa de largo la biblioteca y sigue bajando hasta llegar a uno de los pasillos menos iluminados, ya sea porque el rey no estaba ni nadie de la realeza o porque simplemente aun no llegaban los sirvientes. Por lo que tomando una antorcha de la pared termina de bajar y traspasar los últimos peldaños.

En este sector las cuevas habían sido creadas con fuertes vigas, pilares de madera y piedra talladas delicadamente por lo que servían perfectamente como escenario para los cuadros más antiguos y de índole familiar. Y fue cuando pillo la imagen de Lady Aërinle de joven.

— Ho por los Vala- susurró.

Elensil era una princesa. Era Lumya.

.

**11 de Marzo. 3019. Tercera Edad del Sol**

Estaban a medio día del Claro del Oeste cuando la noticia llegó con rapidez. El primero en informar fue un joven halcón que había servido a Rey Thranduil desde tiempos de antaño.

Lorien estaba siendo atacada. Una hueste de orcos, Uruk-hais y troll de las montañas.

Habían sitiado la ciudad blanca; pero los guerreros utilizando la magia y los grandes árboles estaban dando una batalla a su favor. Por lo menos esas eran las primeras noticias.

— Hay que replegar un contingente al otro lado del Anduin en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control. No podremos mantener a raya a los enemigos si suben por el rio.

— Comunicadle a Fënori que debe replegar sus tropas por el Anduin en el peor de los casos- responde Thranduil con gesto mustio.

Llegan al claro al caer la tarde. E inmediatamente llegaron las noticias de Lorien y las avanzadas de Tauriel y Aleteriel.

Lorien habían logrado diezmar a los orcos, ahora se encontraban intentando darle caza a los más rezagados, lo que había hecho tranquilizar a sus hombres ante el inminente peligro de una brecha hacía el Norte. Gilwën inmediatamente le ordeno a Fënori para que ocupara su posición aun lado del rio para detener cualquier avanzada. Tauriel y Aleteriel aún se encontraban en posición de limpieza de los nidos cerca de Dol Gundur.

Pero noticias oscuras se aproximaban más y más.

Theóden, hijo de Thengel Rey de Rohan había sido atacado por una horda de Uruk provenientes de Isengard, una batalla que había diezmados a los hombres pero preparados y unificados para la guerra se movían para detener las fuerzas oscuras que en ese momento se movían hacía Minas Thirith, el bastión de los humanos. Si caía la ciudad, todo comenzaría a marchitar.

— ¡Erisë!- le llamo Gilwën al terminar que las notificaciones fueran sopesadas. Al salir se encaminaron hacia donde había esperado ir desde que se le había informado de su nuevo papel como capitán.

Hacía sus nuevos hombres.

Ciento cincuenta hombres y mujeres. La mayoría armados con arcos y una gran cantidad de flechas siendo inspeccionadas minuciosamente.

— Legolas se dio el trabajo de seleccionar a los mejores arqueros del reino.- le informo Gilwën a lo que un grupo de cuatro elfos se acercó a ellos. Un joven, rubio y de ojos violetas fue el primero en acercarse.- él es Galael. Será tu mano derecha. Galael- el joven le saluda con una breve reverencia.

— Estamos divididos en tres fracciones, mi señor…

— Erisë, por favor.

— Lord Erisë- asiente el chico y le sonríe- las divisiones son de corto tiro, largo alcance y protección.

— Muy bien- asiente complacido de que las cosas parecieran ir a su favor.

— Ustedes serán la avanzada contra las arañas, Erisë. Ya lo sabes. Te dejo.- él asiente y se acerca al grupo.

— Necesito que un grupo de ustedes vaya y pidan dos carros con el veneno contra las arañas- dos jóvenes asintieron y se marcharon rápidamente- nosotros nos moveremos por todo el espacio de combate. Como doble avanzada. Su puntería y dedicación nos ayudara a librarnos de las arañas más rápidamente.- los cuatro jóvenes, que se imaginaban eran los encargados de cada división, asintieron sin chistar.

— Mi Lord Erisë- pregunto un chico más joven- ¿Tiene noticias del príncipe?- pregunta con algo de incomodidad. Él le mira detenidamente y pudo notar ese mismo malestar que acarreaba el rostro de todos ellos.

— Las últimas noticias del Príncipe Legolas lo ubican en el Rohan.

— ¿Estuvo en la batalla de Cuernavilla?

— Eso se cree.- responde y le pone una mano en el brazo a Galael, quien se había desanimado notablemente. El chico se envara y le mira con sorpresa- sé que no soy su capitán y no le quitare el puesto a Legolas. Pero seremos el soporte para darnos paso por el grupo de seres que se acercan.- el chico le sonríe- repartid el veneno, pero no desperdicies las capsulas. Los quiero a todos con el veneno en sus alforjas.

— Sí, señor.

.

**13 de Marzo. 3019. Tercera Edad. **

Se mueve nerviosamente. No puede dormir ni pegar ojo desde que su Ada se marchó. Respira con fuerza y se lleva una mano al pecho, la sensación cada vez más pesada. Cada vez más ahogante.

Sale de la habitación cuando recién el cielo aclara, no hay sol… una nube oscura se alza sobre ellos. Ahogando todo.

Se acerca. El mal se acerca y el bosque lo sabe. Y los elfos ya no cantan, ya no pasean.

Galion le había dejado marchar temprano ayer cuando había querido ayudarle en lo que pudiera. Había logrado ver un mapa y las rutas de escape. Sabía que como mayordomo real, debía estar preparado para el escape de las familias restante en caso de que las cosas se complicaran, pero eso no le tranquilizo para nada.

Hacía el sur lo que único que se veía una gran nube negra, y eso le enfermaba.

Se encamino hacía los establos, donde un par de yeguas aún quedaban en sus compartimientos. Acaricio a una parda, que le había recibido bastante agradablemente los últimos días.

No sabía mucho de montar, no del todo bien. Por lo que se limitaba a hacerle arrumaco a las dos.

A Bressair solo lo había logrado ver una vez, y se había mostrado algo nervioso y retraído. Eso no ayudo a su estado ánimo, creyendo que su petición había sido bastante desagradable no había querido ir a buscarlo lo que había llevado a sus días solitarios y grises.

Lo que con malestar habían comenzado los dolores de cabeza.

Sus defensas estaban bajando y cuando cerraba los ojos podía escucharse. Escucharse en el bosque pidiendo auxilio, llamando a un Ada que no recuerda más que una silueta. Había tenido más recuerdos, voces e imágenes. Podía recordar un bosque, el búho, los caballos, el estandarte del bosque. Podía recordar un pasillo y una habitación.

Solo pensarlo le hacía sentir débil.

Acaricio el cuello de la yegua que le recibió feliz, pero su cuerpo, extrañado comenzó a sentirse débil y agotado. Tal vez estaba un poco enferma, ¿Quién sabe? No quería ser una molestia por lo que se acercó a las cocinas. Allí donde se juntaban lo que quedaban de sirvientes.

Fue mientras traspasaba el umbral, el calor pareció desatar un completo caos en su sistema. Podía ver a un par de mujeres hablando alrededor de una mesa. Cuando fue una de las damas quien le vio y se acercó con premura.

— ¿Cariño que te ocurre?- le pregunto mientras le hacía sentarse.

Pero todo comenzó a desplazarse. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y cuando una de mujeres le tomo las manos pego un salto hacia atrás. Estaba helada.

— ¡Llamad a lord Galion, Lady Elensil está enferma!- fue mientras se giraba para llamar a la muchacha que iba con el recado que fue que la vio.

_Mi pequeña bichito. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? ¡Ho! Ese es una bonita mariposa, ¿Te ha dado un beso?... _

_Nana, Nana bichito está enfermo... ¿Es así?... Cúralo Nana…. Solo debemos dejarlo descansar. _

_Te quiero nana. _

La imagen fue tan potente con sus luces, y formas. Con la mujer en cada uno de ellos mientras le miraba con un inmenso cariño. Que su cabeza le dio un latigazo que le hizo tambalearse.

— ¿Lu-Lumya?- pregunta la mujer a lo que escucha como las mujeres reunidas sueltan un jadeo que le pone los pelos de punta.

Un fantasma. Un espíritu.

— ¿Lumya eres tú? Mi bichito…

El latigazo le hace encogerse y sujetarse su cabeza que es invadida de voces, colores y formas que es incapaz de ubicar. Jadea, y cuando una de las mujeres corre hacía ella para sujetarle. El olor y calor, se lleva una mano a la nariz donde ha comenzado a sangrar.

El pánico le hace chocar contra un mueble. Y antes de que alguna de las mujeres logre siquiera ayudarle ha salido de la habitación a toda prisa.

No sabe dónde está o como ha llegado allí. Está un poco oscuro pero es el único lugar donde la luz no le hace daño. Baja aferrándose a la pared, la sangre ha parado de salir y el dolor latente está esperando volver con fuerza. Quiere dormir, pero le da miedo, quiere a su Ada quien siempre le daba una medicina. Un abrazo, un beso, el confort que quiere ahora.

Está llorando porque se siente sola. Porque quiere a su Ada, quiere que vuelva de la guerra y marcharse a su hogar. Quiere que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

Se deja llevar por la oscuridad. Sus manos tiemblan, las voces han vuelto.

Es una luz al final de camino… de pronto nuevamente. Sus sentidos se pierden. Se ahoga.

_Hojita, ¿Qué haces aquí escondida?... Juego, Ada, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?... Estoy algo ocupado, mi niña... ¿Solo un ratito?... Está bien, solo un ratito… Eres el mejor Ada. _

Esa voz… esa voz.

— ¡Ho, por lo Vala, ¿Elensil?!- pregunta de pronto alguien saliendo desde las sombras.- ¡Estas sangrando!

No logra decirle nada cuando sus piernas tiemblan. Se desmorona a lo que el chico le pesca antes de que impacte contra el suelo. Todo parece desvanecerse a su alrededor. Todo se apaga… _Ada… ¿Dónde estás?. _

Extrañamente puede sentir el olor a cera. A pergamino. Cuando el chico le da vuelta puede ver el cuadro allí a penas alumbrado y puede recordarlo.

_¿Sabes quién te cuida?... Mi mami, Ada…. Sí, ¿La vez aquí? ¿Vez lo hermosa que es? Tu eres así de hermosa, ¡Mucho más hermosa!... ¿De verdad, Ada?... Eres el corazón del reino, mi bella. Eres mi pilar y mi corazón…. Te quiero, Ada…. Y yo a ti mi hojita. _

_._

Tiene una pésima sensación en el pecho.

Algo de pesadez y frio que le corroe los miembros.

Puede ser la inminente batalla. La Tropa de Uruk se acercaba. Su intención tomar Dol Gundur, la antigua torre oscura del Nigromante.

Esta fuera de la tienda de Thranduil luego de informarse de los nuevos movimientos. A primera hora de la mañana movería a sus nuevos soldados bosque adentro para limpiar por completo aquellas tierras.

Saca de su alforja una pipa y una pequeña bolsa de tabaco. La rareza llamo la atención inmediata de los más cercanos. Una mala costumbre que había tomado con los humanos nómades, ¿Pero que podía hacerle? El tabaco le tranquilizaba notablemente y lo necesitaba. Fue Gilwën quien saco la cabeza de la tienda y le miro con una ceja alzada a la pipa y luego a él.

— Si no te viera las orejas puntiagudas, juraría que te han cambiado por un humano.- le dice a lo que él le rueda los ojos y el hombre se vuelve a meter dentro con una breve risa.

Galael se estaba haciendo cargo de sus hombres. Un buen muchacho, joven, pero intenso.

¿Cómo estaría Elensil? Esperaba que no se estuviera metiendo en problemas ni quedándose dormida en lugares impropios. La pesadez en el pecho se hizo más intensa, y lo que había estado corroyendo su pecho por días volvía a su mente. El momento en que se lo diría a Thranduil. Había pensado en todas las probabilidades, y solo había una con la cual verificar sus sospechas.

No quería atosigarlo con ello, y no, no porque no quisiera decirle a su amigo y rey sus sospechas, si no lo alterable que pudiera estar después de la noticia en un momento crucial como este. Que como general principal sus actitudes eran lo que mantenían la calma en los guerreros. Aunque las contras venían a él. Si perdían. Si moría. Si él moría. ¿En qué momento le diría? Y si en el peor de los destinos no lograse decirle la verdad, ¿Gilwën lo haría? No lo sabía. No sabía que podría ocurrir en un par de días así.

Así que había decido hacer lo más sensato que se le ocurría. Escribirle a su hija. Contándole lo que creía, contándole lo que él podría jurar que era su procedencia.

Aunque doliera.

Aunque de alguna manera parecía que estuviera despidiéndose.

.

* * *

_Nuevo cap y ya el próximo se pone intenso. Espero que les haya gustado, alimentadme con un review ¡Además estoy de cumpleaños! Cumple 3.456 años elfos, bello ¿No? XD. _

_Les invito a que lean una de mis historias editadas "No poder vivir sin mar" es bastante fuerte, rating T por la sensibilidad de algunos temas un tanto agresivos. Eso. Saludos y feliz __solsticio de invierno. _


	9. Chapter 9

**.-9-.**

**15 de Marzo. 3019. Tercera edad. **

"_Ada…_

"_¿Mi hojita que haces aquí?- pregunta una figura contra luz. Era alto. Alto como un árbol. Su ropa destellaba y en su cabeza relucía una corona de plata y bayas. _

"_Hermanito no está."_

"_Tu hermanito está ocupado"- la figura la toma en brazos mientras rodea con sus pequeños bracitos su cuello. La lleva por unos hermosos pasillos iluminados por candelabros de oro.- "¿Quieres ir a verlo?"_

"_¿Podemos Ada?"- pregunta con emoción agarrándose con fuerza al cuello de este. _

"_Claro que podemos"- salen a contra luz, y frente sus ojos se abre una cancha de tiro con cinco dianas y un grupo de elfos practicando. _

_Un joven elfo se estira en todo su porte. Elegante y vigoroso. La flecha cae medio a medio en la diana más lejana y ella salta en aplausos mientras los demás elfos abren paso a su llegada. _

"_¡Hermanito!"- su Ada la deja en el suelo donde el joven elfo le recibe con los brazos abiertos. _

"_¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta y ella puede ver sus ojos azules como el cielo, de rostro suave y su cabello dorado bañado por el sol amarrado en una pequeña coleta.- Ada" _

"_¿Qué quieres que haga? Me convence tan rápido- su Ada la toma en brazos y ella le da un beso para acurrucarse en su pecho."_

"_Eres el mejor hermanito- el elfo le sonríe para darle un breve beso en la mejilla, ella se ríe encantada" _

"_Te quiero, Lumya"… _

Despierta agitada. El dolor en sus ojos es tan fuerte por la luz que se enrosca en las sabanas creando agitación a su alrededor.

— Tapa la ventana- ordena alguien y la luz se reduce notablemente.

Esta temblando, asustada como nunca. Puede reconocer las voces, las conoce aunque no quiere aceptarlo.

El dolor de cabeza va disminuyendo y con él toda su tranquilidad. No puede detener las lágrimas. Quiere a su Ada.

— Elensil- la voz suave de Lady Nëssal llega desde unos costados.- cariño, déjame destaparte.

— No, dejadme sola. Sola, por favor- susurra bajito.

— Mi niña, por favor- una mano cálida se posa en su cabeza bajo las mantas.

"_¡Lumya! ¡Lumya! ¿Dónde estás, hija? ¡¿Dónde estás?!"_

Se retuerce. Es su voz. La voz desgarrada del rey…

Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Es su voz, gritando, suplicando.

Puede recordar esos días. Ese día. Las arañas.

.

Están en el bosque.

Los cadáveres de las arañas y sus nidos destruidos a su paso.

Una fuerza oscura crecía en Dol Gundur lo que prohibía la entrada de cualquier elfo sin contagiarse de la oscuridad que apaga y destruye todo en su interior.

El ejército oscuro ya ha entrado en el bosque. Las arañas se reúnen, esperan las órdenes del gran señor en la fortaleza.

Ha distribuido a sus hombres bajo el capitaneo de sus mejores arqueros. Desde los árboles ellos deberán hacer caer a toda araña peligrosa. Cubriéndole la espalda a todos los elfos en terreno.

Llega con Gilwën quien le ha pedido que se quede cerca para mantener una mayor protección sobre Thranduil, quien a pesar de que se ha quejado por la insistencia de todas las batallas, su general no lo ha dejado por muy rey que fuera.

— ¿Y tú armadura?- le pregunta este apenas llega. El suelta un suspiro.

Él había sido parte de los pocos sobrevivientes que habían llegado al bosque luego de la Alianza contra Sauron. En aquel tiempo sus pocos recursos en armas y armaduras había sido una de los porque en sus desastrosas bajas. Pero a él le había salvado la vida. Más de una vez. Por muy flexibles y bien manufacturas, las armaduras seguían siendo pesadas y de difícil maniobra. Él era tan buen arquero como espadachín y una armadura que no se adaptara a sus dos formas de luchar era solo una molestia.

— No comencemos, Gilwën- le regaña al elfo, quien le hace una morisqueta haciéndole sonreír.

Poco más adelante estaba Thranduil con la vista fija en la Sur, donde la oscuridad cada vez más ahogante impregnaba el cielo. Una fría brisa se extiende por los árboles. Un escalofrió le sube por la espina y aferra con fuerza su espada en su empuñadura. Esa antigua sensación de oscuridad, dolor, maldad pura en el aire. Los árboles crujen y el silencio en el bosque comienza a ser cada vez más invasivo.

— Es hora- susurra de pronto Thranduil llamando la atención de los cercanos.

Los guerreros que se habían mantenido un poco dispersos comienzan a alistarse en sus lugares. Thranduil comienza a caminar hacía las filas y filas de guerreros que esperaban una orden. Él va detrás con Gilwën tenso como un arco colocándose su casco.

— No dejes que te maten, Gilwën- le dice sin mirarle.

— Lo mismo digo.

Poco a poco comienzan a sentir ese olor fétido y asqueroso. Lejano… pero allí estaba.

El silencio es sobrecogedor, pareciera que todos a su alrededor podrían escuchar su corazón bombeando en su pecho, retumbando en sus oídos.

Elensil. Por ella. Su corazón de entibia ante el recuerdo. Su hija le espera. Por ella.

Los guerreros comienzan a avanzar.

Un susurro espeso sobre el bosque, sobre las raíces de los árboles que han ido creciendo robustos y oscuros en esta tierra contaminada.

Respira con fuerza, alistando sus armas. Su carcaj con las flechas envenenadas, su arco en su mano. La espada en su cinto.

Dol Gundur, la fortaleza del Nigromante se logra apreciar a su noroeste. Una nube oscura, más oscuras que las demás se forma sobre está lanzando resplandores blancos informando de una tormenta. Allí habitaban el lugarteniente de Sauron, uno de los Nazgûl que había estado atrayendo cada vez más las fuerzas oscuras hacía el bosque. Se le conocía como el hechicero Khamûl, uno de los más poderosos espectros de Sauron.

Podían diezmar su poder liquidando sus tropas, pero necesitarían más que eso para echarlo o destruirlo por completo. Un poder que solo la Dama Blanca podría otorgarles si todo iba bien.

Un pensamiento un poco negativo, ahora que Lorien había sufrido el primer ataque, pero no el ultimo, no cuando Fenori les había avisado que partes de las tropas que habían atacado Lorien habían cruzado el Anduin para reunirse con las fuerzas que ya habían entrado en el bosque.

Es un gran trueno que hace que la mayoría se exalte. Los gruñidos comienzan a escucharse en el horizonte. El bosque comienza a crujir de manera siniestra, se cierra a todo pensamiento solo al de sobrevivir. Ganar.

Gilwën levanta una mano haciendo más rápida la avanzada, cada vez más. Las botas ligeras de los elfos apenas si un rumor sobre las hojas.

Alcanzan la primera guardia donde Tauriel y Aleteriel les esperaban. Los elfos allí presentes secundan las filas moviéndose detrás.

Dol Gundur cada vez más cerca. El olor fétido a oscuridad, a la pesadez del mal en estas tierras.

Un segundo trueno y un elfo oculto entre los árboles más grandes envía el primer silbido avisando de la cercanía del enemigo.

Se posiciona detrás de Thranduil. Gilwën al otro lado.

Mantener al rey vivo. Su prioridad.

Un segundo silbido.

Levanta una mano y sus hombres comienzan a escalar los árboles, una gran muralla de protección. Ninguna brecha debía ser expuesta.

El sonido, el rumor se intensifica. Son miles de pies. Las arañas. Los gruñidos, los jadeos.

Thranduil levanta su espada, sus hombres le siguen.

— ¡Sin piedad, sin miedo, para que nuestro bosque vuelva a ser siempre verde!

Su voz se alza sobre los guerreros y es extrañamente vigorizante. Se logran ver los primeros huargos avanzando con problemas sobre las grandes raíces. Los chillidos de los orcos y la gran masa de arañas avanzando por los árboles.

Cierra los ojos un momento y puede ver el rostro de su hija.

Por su hija.

.

Está sentada en el jardín. Con los ojos perdidos en los rosales. Tiene breves episodios de mareos y de dolor, con cada uno de ellos un recuerdo olvidado vuelve a ella a quebrar toda entereza que pudiera haber obtenido.

Su vida se desmorona y no sabe qué hacer. Su ada lejos, sin poder reconfortarle sin darle una solución a sus problemas.

Han llegado las noticias de la inminente batalla. El pueblo se agita, todos buscan noticias. La suya se expande con rapidez.

No ha dejado que ni Lady Nëssal, ni Lord Galion se le acerquen.

Ha tenido que esconderse cuando ha visto acercarse a Lady Riëli, por que los recuerdos son en especialmente pesados con aquella mujer. Con su Nana.

No puede soportarlo, no quiere hacerlo.

Su corazón esta pesado y ahogado. Es incapaz de reaccionar como debería.

— Necesitas comer algo.

La voz le engrifa pero no tienes fuerzas para alejarse. Bressair se acerca lentamente, parece cansado y sus ojos están opacos. Las líneas de la preocupación marcadas en su rostro. Se sienta a su lado y le tiende medio pedazo de pan de lemba. Ella lo acepta, pero no tiene hambre. Le da un mordisquito solo porque el chico se le queda mirando fijamente.

Una fría sombra cubre el bosque lo que hace que ambos se estremezcan, como si una larga enfermedad los acechara.

— Ya ha llegado- susurra el chico y ella se estremece aún más.

Bressair hace un movimiento con las manos, como cuando a ella se le congelaban en la rivera del rio. Ella tiende una mano y toca su piel, esta se siente fría, se ve grisacea. Algo sumamente extraño en todos los elfos. La luz se pierde y eso le preocupa.

— ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta.

— Sí, es… todo esto. La oscuridad. Si esto continua así… - no termina la frase, como si no fuera capaz de solo pensar en ello.

Si esto continúa Galion tenía órdenes de evacuar la ciudad. Lo sabía. Las fuerzas de Sauron no tendrían piedad con nadie. Si en la batalla perdían, todos debían marcharse. No podían quedarse en un reino que sería saqueado y ultrajado por esos seres.

— ¿Ellos están batallando, ya?- pregunta de la nada. Bressair no le mira y asiente.

— Sí.

Respira con fuerza y se encoje un poco en su asiento.

Puede sentirlo, en su pecho, en su corazón, aquella desazón.

— Estas temblando- Bressair se levanta y le pone su capa encima- entremos.

— No.- niega y se aferra a la capa del chico.

Pero sus emociones están colapsando y se encoje en ella cuando las lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer si mi Ada no vuelve? ¿Qué va a ser de mi…

— No pienses en eso- susurra el chico acuclillándose frente a ella. Toma sus manos entre las suyas, y le quita las lágrimas con la otra mano.- nunca vas a estar sola. Nunca. Estaré yo, estará mi madre, estarán tantos otros que con unos pocos momentos que pasen contigo ya te querrán. No vas a estar nunca sola ¿Me escuchas? Nunca.- ella asiente ante las palabras del chico porque sus palabras suenan suaves pero firmes, reales.- y tal vez no sea el mejor guerrero pero estoy seguro que tú lo harías mejor por los dos- ella sonríe sin querer porque el chico más de alguna vez le había dicho que era muy mal espadachín aunque no había querido darle una demostración.- sé que no quieres hablar de esto- le susurra sin mirarle y acariciando sus manos. Ella se tensa porque no creyó que el chico sacara el tema- pero tu vuelta ha traído tantas esperanzas en el pueblo, Elensil. Los milagros existen y tú eres uno de ellos.- le da un suave beso en las manos, se levanta y se marcha.

Y por una sola vez quiere ir con él.

Pero su mente se pierde al escuchar a lo lejos un trueno. Y el bosque crujir de malestar.

El escalofrió que le pasa le da una señal. Una mala señal.

.

Había tenido el presentimiento que si Erisë le hubiera visto lo hubiera mandando de vuelta de inmediato. Así que se había mantenido relativamente alejado sobrevolando el campamento y aprovechándose de cualquier elfo para mantenerse seguro.

Lo había seguido por el cielo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

El hombre se había convertido en parte de su familia. Cada uno de sus antepasados había conocido y servido a Lord Erisë y a la chiquilla, desde tiempos tan antiguos que ya era difícil contarlos.

De alguna extraña manera se los debía. Siempre se los había debido. Habían sido un hogar para todos sus antepasados y para él también.

Puede escuchar los truenos, y los cientos de pies acercarse al fin en una batalla que se daba en muchos lugares al mismo tiempo.

Ese día las fuerzas de Sauron y los pueblos libres de la tierra media medirían su fe y esperanza. En el sur, norte, en el oeste y este las batallas ya se estaban dando paso a una victoria incierta.

Despeja su mente y se concentra en los cientos de figuras que se mueven allá abajo. Los silenciosos, limpios y de movimientos precisos y la masa oscura deforme que al momento del impacto un trueno poderoso desde la fortaleza oscura deja paso a una maldad en el aire que sofocaría cualquier signo de vida en cosa de horas.

Aguantar. Dominarse y soportar la maldad que impregnaba el cielo.

Se sentía débil y agobiado, envenenado por el malestar de encontrarse tan cerca de Dol Gundur.

Se encuentra con Erisë poco después. Al medio de la batalla, con el señor de los elfos aún lado y el gran guerrero de los elfos al otro. Se movían como solo los guerreros de antaño podían hacerlo, con movimientos fluidos, limpios, sin dejar ninguno de sus flancos vacíos, deslizándose para da una estocada limpia y precisa, Anar destellando en su mano.

Las arañas caían tan rápido como las flechas impactaban contra sus feos cuerpos, lo que hacía chillar y asustar a los orcos que eran aplastados sin poder escapar entre las raíces enormes. El veneno era increíble matando a esas arañas que tanto tiempo atrás habían diezmado toda población en el bosque.

La esperanza renacía en él al verlos. Los espadachines no tenían nada por lo que no vanagloriases. Miles de años de entrenamiento eran obvios. Por cada un elfo caído habían cincuenta criaturas muriendo sin problemas.

Se mantuvo en el aire observando a los tres guerreros de abajo. Había una buena cantidad de elfos alrededor. Pero no los suficiente para que los seres más entusiastas no se lanzaran contra el rey.

Erisë usaba su espada y flechas como si se trataran de una sola arma. Las turnaba sin problema alguno, lo que le hacía sentir extrañamente orgulloso.

Hasta que lo vio.

Crujidos y un manchón negro acercarse por el centro. Arrasando con todo a su paso. Podía reconocerlo.

Bajo en picada sintiendo con fuerza el olor a sangre negra y el veneno.

— ¡Erisë, arañas del Norte!- le grita al elfo que le mira asombrado.

— ¡Cruac! ¿Por dónde?

— ¡Directamente por el sur!

Se alza en vuelo. Y por primera vez temió el futuro de su amigo.

.

La noticia de Cruac lo deja extrañamente frio por un segundo. Arañas del Norte, las más venosas y peligrosas de las que se habla como si fueran las hijas directas de Ungoliat la devoradora. Habían tenido muy pocas de esas arañas cerca de hogar, y había tenido que asesinarlas directamente con su espada ya que sus venenos aunque funcionaban no eran suficientemente fuertes. Anar no era la espada precisa para aquellas criaturas, y lo sabía.

— ¡Galael!- grita llamando la atención del chico que se había mantenido arriba de los árboles dando órdenes sin cesar.- ¡Barrera!- grita mostrando su flanco trasero. El chico asiente mientras él salta hacía adelante.

Toma su arco y comienza una limpieza rápida de todo a su alrededor. Thranduil y Gilwën parecen un poco confusos.

— Arañas del Norte- le dice mientras termina de decapitar a un orco.

Fue como una brisa de cenizas. Algo oscuro que se impregnaba en tus pulmones y dejaba todo seco dentro. Puede verlas, más grandes, más peligrosas, acercándose cada vez más. Tiene la esperanza que sus venenos sean suficientes para liquidarlas.

— ¡A lo ojos Galael!- grita hacía el joven que había tomado a un montón de elfos y los había puesto como una gran barrera detrás de ellos.

Los orcos y demás arañas de alejaban con rapidez.

Y se siente como en un sueño.

Todo ruido a su alrededor se apaga. Solo las vibraciones y la oscuridad acercándose.

Observa a Thranduil quien prepara su espada con fría determinación, a Gilwën que da órdenes rápidamente. Puede ver por un costado a Tauriel acercándose como apoyo mientras sus hombres asesinan a todo ser oscuro que se aleje del epicentro.

Enormes como nunca. Negras aceitosas con ojos tan rojos que parecen destellar en sus feas cabeza. Y las tenazas, grandes y desbordantes de veneno. El aguijón preparado no para sedar si no para asesinar.

Respira con fuerza y se lanza hacía adelante.

Una nube de flechas sale disparadas sobre sus cabezas, liquidando a las primeras arañas.

Su veneno no es lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlas, pero si para lisiarlas.

Usa una rama como trampolín y salta sobre una de las arañas más grandes. Esta incapaz de defenderse ya que una serie de guerreros le impedían el paso por el suelo. Toma su espada entre sus dos manos y baja con rapidez entre la coraza de su cuerpo y cabeza. La araña suelta un largo chillidos mientras se desploma en el suelo.

Todo parece demasiado lento cuando lo ve.

Thranduil logra asesinar una araña con una serie de movimientos rápidos cuando el tumulto negro se mueve hacía un costado.

Tauriel con sus fieles guerreros se encuentran en problema, y una araña baja desde uno de los árboles pronto a caerles encima y asesinarlos.

— ¡Ve!- Grita el rey de pronto a lo que Gilwën que estaba casi congelado observando a su hija logra reaccionar.

Parece que el aire se congela cuando dos arañas entran por el flanco descubierto, Thranduil se gira en el momento en que una de ellas le pega con una pata desestabilizándolo mientras choca contra un tronco y su espada saltando algunos pasos más allá, sus guardias se ven incapaz de acercarse ante el ataque de dos de ellas que caen desde los árboles.

No sabe cómo llegó allí tan rápido, o como la fuerza de su espada logro rebanarle las tenazas y parte de la cara a una de ellas.

Puede ver a su amigo deteniendo las tenazas con sus propias manos cuando el aguijón rebosante de veneno se acerca rápidamente.

Es incapaz de pensar mientras se desliza bajo la araña y entierra su espada en el estómago de esta, tan profundamente que la empuñadura es lo único que ve cuando el dolor, un dolor que le deja ciego por unos segundos se extiende por todo su costado.

— ¡Erisë!

Cae al suelo, porque sus piernas no le hacen caso. Puede sentir el aire pesado y el dolor que entume todo su cuerpo.

Puede escuchar pero no ver….

_Ada… _

.

Mata a la araña con una rapidez que lo deja aturdido. Había visto la araña acercarse sigilosamente sobre su hija y sus guerreros. El solo pensamiento de verle incapaz de defenderse lo había dejado frio y congelado, hasta que la voz de Thranduil lo saco de su aturdimiento. Su hija le dedico una breve sonrisa llena de cariño y respeto cuando el cuerpo cayó muerto más allá.

Se giró para volver a su formación cuando vio lo que hizo detener su corazón.

Thranduil defendiéndose con las manos de una araña que lo tenía acorralado contra un árbol. El aguijón a solo segundos de insertarse en su amigo, cuando la figura apareció por un lado de una araña recién asesinado.

Erisë se deslizo bajo la araña y enterró profundamente su espada en el abdomen de la criatura pero no se movió lo suficientemente rápido y el aguijón impacto directamente.

— ¡Erisë!

Llega en unos segundos mientras Thranduil se acerca a su compañero y lo toma en brazos.

— ¡Liquidadlos! ¡Matadlos a todo!

Grita con fuerza y en el pecho un dolor que le corroe todo dentro. Sus hombres comienzas a moverse, en masa hacía el frente. Los arqueros viendo ya las arañas reducidas saltan al suelo con las armas preparadas liquidando todo a su paso.

— Erisë- susurra Thranduil mientras él se acuclilla aun lado y abre la ropa donde el aguijón había impactado. La sangre manchando su costado y el veneno negro moviéndose envenenando sus venas. Toma una de sus dagas y hace breves cortes alrededor para expulsar el veneno.

— Erisë despierta.- susurra él. El nudo en su pecho le está impidiendo respirar bien. Su amigo manda una aspiración con fuerza, sobresaltándolos un poco.

— ¿No deberían estar dirigiendo un ejército?- les pregunta con un ojo medio abierto.- dejadme aquí. Matadlos a todos.

Su voz suena bien. Adolorida pero bien.

— Yo me encargare de él- les dice una voz y reconoce a Galael.

— Por favor- susurra Thranduil levantándose y recogiendo su espada, alejándose donde un grupo de elfos le esperaba. Está a punto de levantarse cuando Erisë le agarra de brazo.

— No dejes que le pase nada. No dejes que….

— Tú, mantente vivo- le ordena incapaz de escuchar cualquier despedida de parte de su amigo.

Cierra los ojos colgándose a una única esperanza… que se rompe minuto a minuto.

.

Galael le ayuda a apoyarse contra un tronco mientras le da de beber un poco de vino que le refresca y limpia su interior.

El mareo está allí, el dolor le ha paralizado las piernas y parte de un brazo.

Su sangre está dejando un manchón negruzco en las vendas que el joven le ha puesto.

Se siente débil, muy débil. Sus ojos se pierden y no escucha bien.

Siente un picotazo en la mano que aún tenía un poco de reacción, y ve a Cruac mirándole con sus ojos redondos y negros con preocupación.

— ¿Lo vas a dejar?- le pregunta el cuervo. Y él no sabe cómo reaccionar.

¿Lo va a dejar? ¿De verdad lo va a hacer?

— Iré con Elensil- dice bajito a lo que es incapaz de negarse porque se le ha dormido la lengua. Lo ve alejarse y siente como una parte de él realmente lo está pensando. Realmente.

Galael le da la medicina para el envenenamiento de las arañas normales.

Cierra los ojos y es incapaz de gritar cuando la parálisis llega hasta su cabeza embotando sus sentidos. Como si lo estuvieran encerrando en una cueva a oscuras y amarrado. Incapaz de moverse, incapaz de hablar. Solo escuchar.

.

Es ya de noche, y no se sabe noticias de nada ni nadie. Llegarían las primeras noticias en la mañana.

No puede dormir, no puede hacer nada. Su corazón está cerrado y su pecho a penas le deja respirar.

Sabe que algo está ocurriendo, algo malo. No es solo esa pesadez en el ambiente, esa sensación a algo pegajoso en su garganta y su pecho.

Está en uno de los jardines, moviéndose allá para acá. Hay algunos faroles prendidos y Lady Nëssal con Lord Galion están allí. Le miran de vez en cuando preocupados, pero ella no les dice nada. Es incapaz de decirles nada. No la han dejado sola en todo el día, aunque tampoco se han acercado para hablarle, lo que agradece. Es incapaz de pensar en algo más que no sea su Ada.

Se lleva una mano al pecho y se sienta. Frotándose el pecho por la sensación.

Hay un vacío allí. Como si le hubieran quitado el corazón de pronto. Y se asusta cuando una figura negra baja en picada.

Es Cruac. Quien avanza moviendo las alas.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunta al verlo bajar la cabeza.

— Niña…

— ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?!- pregunta con la voz rota. Toma al cuervo entre sus manos y este abre sus alas negras como si quisiera darle un abrazo.- fue herido en batalla. Fue herido salvando al rey…

Su mundo se rompe.

Allí ante sus ojos. Todo se rompe.

Deja al cuervo en el suelo, por sus miembros están flojos, sin fuerza….

_No. No… no podía. No podía. Le había jurado que volvería con ella. Le había jurado… _

— No

Niega y se levanta.

— ¿Elensil?- pregunta Lady Nëssal acercándose.

Ella le mira y siente esa extraña sensación cuando cazaba. Esa sensación fría y de determinación.

— Él lo prometió. El prometió que no me dejaría sola. Él tiene que cumplirlo… por mí.

.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Qué opinan? Mi bonito Erisë ;_;_

_**Yo- Yo Fire:**__ XDDD Si, eres mi comentarista veterana y te lo agradesco de corazón. Muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado este cap. _


	10. Chapter 10

**.-10-.**

* * *

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza que no le deja si quiera moverse, la mente embotada, la boca pastosa y tiene calor, mucho calor, su vista esta defectuosa ve todo nublado. Pero puede reconocer los tonos y las piezas talladas de madera que soportan la tienda real de Thranduil.

Hay una pequeña vela en la lejanía y las voces que pasan a través de una de las telas son como las voces distorsionadas bajo el agua.

Sabe perfectamente quien habla pero no logra procesar la información. Su boca está seca, cuando intenta levantarse el dolor se extiende como un rayo en su costado, haciéndole entrechocar los dientes ante el dolor tan invasivo.

La tela se abre y ve a Thranduil con una túnica parda y más atrás Gilwën con una armadura liviana.

— ¿Cómo… como- no puede hablar, no tiene suficiente fuerzas y se maldice por eso. Nunca se había sentido tan débil, tan indefenso.

— Hemos ganado- le informa Thranduil con una sonrisa apagada, no puede ver sus ojos pero sabe que están llenos de amargura. Aunque un peso menos el pecho le hace relajarse- Hemos sitiado Dol Gundur, y enviado ayuda a Lorien quien también ha sido atacada hoy. Llegan noticias alentadoras desde el sur. Al parecer Minas Thirith ha logrado sobrevivir a la invasión de Mordor.

— Bueno, bueno…- sonríe pero su cuerpo envía una ramalazo de dolor que le hace encorvarse. Gilwën llega a su lado en un segundo.

—Tienes que descansar… tienes que…

— No.- niega deja su cuerpo relajarse, aceptando lo que inminentemente iba a ocurrir.

— No digas eso, Erisë…- la voz levemente agitada de Gilwën le hace sonreír con lamento. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el gran general estuviera tan afectado?

— Yo lo sé- susurra y ve que su amigo le mira con los ojos brillosos.

— No hagas esto. Elensil…

— Elensil…- susurra y una imagen de su bella hija llega a la mente. Su querida niña… no podía dejarla sola. Ella debía saberlo, y Thranduil también. No quedaba tiempo.

Tiene que hacerlo. Porque sabe lo que va a pasar y no puede hacer nada contra eso. Mandos le llama y él no puede negarse. El envenenamiento por arañas normales no es lo mismo que por las arañas del norte, eso lo ha sabido toda su vida.

Extrañamente está tranquilo. Como si lo que tuviera que hacer fuera algo de lo más normal. Algo que debía hacer ahora. Justo ahora.

Ve lo que cree que es su bolso sobre una mesilla más allá. Perfecto.

— No la dejéis sola- susurra, lo que llama la atención de los dos hombres.

— No digas eso- le reprende el rey. Y él le sonríe, ¿Qué mejor que dejarle en manos de su verdadero padre? ¿No?

— Es joven, y necesita que la cuiden aún.

— Tú vas a hacerlo.- le hace oídos sordos a las palabras de esos dos amigos. Buenos amigos. Viejos amigos a quienes había abandonado y había vuelto para retribuirles todo.

— No me arrepiento de nada.

Respira con fuerza y observa como la tienda se va aclarando, su vista extrañamente mejorando. Ya amanece. Es un buen momento, un excelente momento.

Solo tal vez… solo tal vez le hubiera gustado verla una vez más… solo una vez más. ¿Pero para que hacerle sufrir de ese modo? Elensil era demasiado pura, buena… ella no debía sufrir más.

Levanta una mano con toda la energía que puede tomar.

— Thranduil, mi bolso- susurra y el rey le hace caso, al acércaselo él niega.

— Deberías descansar- le dice Gilwën y él mira a su amigo, a su hermano.

— Voy a descansar- susurra y le sonríe, luego mira a su rey. Y no puede detener las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos, está seguro, ahora, con los estos ojos que se cierran por el dolor puede verlo tan claro, son tan parecidos- abre el bolso.

El rey le mira un momento más antes de hacerle caso y cuando sus manos sacan de entre la alforja a bichito. Es tanto el impacto en el cuerpo del alto elfo, en sus ojos al ver lo que tenía en sus manos que siente que su cuerpo cada vez más frio se calienta un poco. Le reconoce y cuando le mira está asustado, sorprendido e inquieto. Hay tanta emoción en sus facciones que estaba seguro que nunca había sentido tanto como ahora.

— La encontré en el bosque.- susurra y Thranduil pega un respingo hacía atrás y vuelve a mirar al peluche como si no pudiera creerlo. Porque esta desmejorado, sucio y el paso de los años lo han maltratado mucho. Pero sigue siendo el mismo.- había sido mordida por una araña.

Los recuerdos vuelven a él.

Puede recordar su cuerpito ovillado alrededor de unas raíces, en una de sus manos el peluche. Le había parecido tan indefensa y pequeña. Desolada y triste en su carita desmejorada. Sangre caía de su cabeza y el veneno poniéndole rígida, un cuerpo demasiado pequeño para tomar todo el veneno de una araña adulta.

— Fueron días enteros a la par de ayuda humana. Humanos que nos ayudaron a salvarla. Cuando recobro la conciencia no sabía quién era, ni que hacía en el bosque. No la pude ingresar en el bosque porque le entraban ataques de ansiedad, me imagine, me imagine….- se le corta la voz y no puede respirar. Todo comienza a darle vueltas, su vista se pierde. Su cuerpo se enfría a tal grado que entra en un estado semi inconsciente.

Siente a Gilwën saliendo de la tienda. Se hunde en un profundo agujero cuando alguien le toma la mano y reacciona.

Thranduil está de cuclillas, llorando. Incapaz de mirarle, pero se siente tan aliviado… tanto.

Puede marcharse en paz. Elensil o Lumya… estaba con su familia de verdad.

.

A penas si había podido tomar las riendas de la batalla después, Gilwën le había ayudado dirigiendo al ejército hacía la destrucción total de los seres.

Habían tenidos bajas pero el veneno contra las arañas había salvado muchas vidas de sus soldados.

Había traído a sus mejores sanadores. Pero no sabían que hacer más que ayudarle a mitigar el dolor.

Las arañas negras del norte eran sus peores asesinas. Ellos… ellos no podían creer que Erisë aun estuviera vivo. La amargura de la guerra, pero él la sentía mucho más. Tantas perdidas y familias destrozadas. Pero la que más le dolía era esta. Había aceptado la ayuda de Erisë, como su soldado, como su amigo en batallas. Y le ocurría esto. ¡Y la pobre Elensil! Ho por todos los Valar. No podía imaginarse cuando tuviera que decirle, informarle directamente porque su Ada no volvería con ella. Dolía mucho, en especial a aquella criatura. Le odiaría, está seguro. Erisë le había salvado, le había salvado a costas de su vida.

No podía pensar en otra cosa, no podía pensar en nada más que en la niña. Lo único que tenía su amigo, su único salvavidas.

Escucharon el gemido de dolor, despidieron a sus capitanes para que formaran tiendas alrededor de Dol Gundur en espera del ejército de Lorien, en espera de la única que podría ayudarles en ese aspecto. La dama Blanca.

Al entrar en la tienda, su corazón se amarro en un puño.

Luchaba, y se le veía en el rostro gris, sus labios amoratados y sus ojos velados por una capa, luchaba. Y él no podría estar más orgulloso de su amigo, de su aliado, su hermano.

Su voz era un susurro jadeante, pero con fuerza. No quería que se esforzara, no quería verlo sufrir más de esta manera. ¿Por qué Mandos lo llamaba?. Comenzo a sentirse confundido cuando Erisë comenzó a hablar. Hasta que su mundo se le vino encima al abrir la alforja de Erisë.

Se le escapa el aire de los pulmones mientras sus manos toman algo tan viejo y significativo. Tiene a bichito entre sus manos. ¡A Bichito!

Por un momento todo se pierde a su alrededor. Puede ver a Lumya corriendo con bichito en brazos, puede verlo a las dos empapadas por la lluvia o sucios por el barro.

— La encontré en el bosque….

Y no puede detener las lágrimas. No puede detenerla y no quiere, porque su amigo le habla, le cuenta y le confiesa algo que no se esperaba y es completamente desquiciante.

Su pecho se hincha de dolor y felicidad. No sabe que hacer o que decir.

De pronto Erisë pierde el habla y sus ojos se opacan. ¡No! ¡No!. Se aferra a su mano y este parece reaccionar, le mira con una sonrisa tan llena de sentimientos.

— Lamento… lamento todo lo que te quite. Lamento…

— ¡No!- Niega y aprieta su mano- la salvaste. La salvaste y están de vuelta. ¡Los dos! Me escuchas, ¡Los dos!. La trajiste de vuelta, quédate.

— Tú la cuidaras… promete que lo harás- asiente con el corazón en un nudo.

De pronto se escucha ruido afuera. Y es incapaz de reaccionar cuando la tela de separación se abre. Y la ve.

La ve como nunca la había visto.

Y su corazón entristece y alegra, emociones encontradas.

La joven le mira asustada solo por un segundo cuando luego ve a Erisë. Su nombre sale de sus labios pero esta está ciega a él y puede comprenderlo pero duele egoístamente, duele.

Y todo dentro de él se desmorona porque él no puede competir por el amor de un padre que la visto crecer como nadie. Y se aleja… porque él no puede hacer nada y no tiene nada que hacer allí.

Y se toma unos momentos fuera de carpa, adolorido por lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué los Valar le hacían esto?, observa a Bichito y se lleva una mano al pecho ya que el dolor no le deja respirar bien.

Tenía a su Lumya, a su hermosa Lumya. Pero le quitaban un amigo, un hermano.

.

Ha entrado en el claro tan rápido que ha llamado la atención de los guerreros. Ha pasado la guardia, no se ha detenido y no le importa.

Quiere a su ada, lo único que quiere es a su ada. No quiere, no quiere a nadie más.

Tauriel es a la primera cara conocida que ve, está herida pero no de gravedad. Se gira y le enseña una gran tienda en medio de las pequeñas.

Gilwën aparece por un lado y le mira sorprendido pero no le detiene cuando entra y se acerca donde se escuchan ruidos ahogados y adoloridos.

Abre la tela y no está preparada. No lo está, y nunca lo estaría.

Y lo que ve allí le deja helada. Helada porque no estaba preparada para ver al rey con bichito en sus manos como si fueran lo único que lo mantenían cuerdo. No estaba preparada para saber, para creer. No quería, no estaba… no podía.

Hasta que lo ve, y quiere morir.

Su padre en un camastro.

Su pecho vendando dejando entre ver una piel gris con ramificaciones negras. Sus labios amoratados y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes tapados…

— Elensil- susurra el rey y ella no le mira. Niega temblorosa y se acerca temblando.

— Ada- su voz suena como un cristal roto.

Los ojos de su padre se abren grandes y parecen un poco más vivos. Sus labios se mueven en una sonrisa.

— Ada- susurra y no puede detener las lágrimas, se sienta a su lado y toma su mano fría como nunca. Siente que se destroza por dentro, cada gramo de felicidad, cada recuerdo con su padre se va rompiendo delante de sus ojos- Ada, no me hagas esto. Ada…

— No llores- susurra y ella no puede acallar su sollozo. No puede respirar, se ahoga de dolor.

— No me hagas esto, no me hagas esto. Lo prometiste, lo prometiste, dijiste que volverías, dijiste que estarías conmigo. Volveríamos a nuestra casa. Volveríamos…

— Cariño- la voz de su padre es un susurro ahogado y ella se aferra a su mano.

— No me dejes.

— No estarás sola.

— No. No. Te quiero a ti, a ti conmigo. No quiero a nadie más, solo a ti. Por favor- le pasa los brazos por el cuello y su padre la atrae hacía él. Su cuerpo esta tan frio. Tan frio. Oculta su cabeza en su cuello, y puede recordarlo tantas noches así. Entre sus brazos, durmiendo mientras este le cuenta algún descabellado cuento de hadas o una canción antigua en un idioma muerto.- volvamos casa.

— Debes ser fuerte. Y no estarás sola…

— Pero…

— Escúchame- le ordena y su mano le acaricia la cara- eres hermosas. Hermosa y perfecta… eres una princesa hermosa.

— No quiero ser una princesa, quiero ser tu hija, quiero estar en el bosque contigo viviendo contigo.

— Elensil…

Ella se retira y le mira, incapaz de pensar que se iba de sus manos. Podía verlo, su luz se apaga delante de ella y no puede hacer nada.

— Aún hay mucho, mucho tiempo para que nos volvamos a encontrar.- cierra los ojos y respira con fuerza porque se ahoga- Me hiciste el hombre más feliz de esta vida y me diste algo por lo que vivir luego de que mi mundo fuera solo oscuridad. Eres mi luna y mis estrellas.- Ella niega y se aferra a su mano, se ahoga en sus lágrimas, el dolor en su pecho es tan fuerte que podría morir en ese momento.- mírame. Mírame- ello lo hace a duras penas- ¿Sabes lo que eres?- le pregunta y ella asiente- no lo rechaces…

— Pero Ada…

— No- niega y le toma el rostro con una mano.- no lo hagas. No lo culpes. No lo hagas. Promételo.- ella asiente. Y se acurruca contra su mano.- tendrás una familia. Una buena familia.

— Tú eres mi familia.

— Y tú la mía, pero me esperan y la veo… la veo…. Veo a mi Nubia… mis dos hermosas estrellas…

Su padre deja caer su mano y ella se aferra a él. Sus ojos se van cerrando despacio y ella no puede reaccionar cuando una última sonrisa brota de su rostro. Una sonrisa extraña como si no fuera dirigida a ella, y en su dolor puede detectar que ha marchado feliz para encontrarse con su amada Nubia.

— Ada- le llama, pero él no reacciona- Ada.- lo mueve pero su cuerpo esta aletargado.- no. No Ada… Ada…- se levanta a duras penas y le mira desde arriba. En su rostro una sonrisa, en su cara la paz.

Y llora. Y llora como jamás lo había hecho. Y lo llama, y le suplica que vuelva y no le deje sola. Pero él no vuelve, él no se mueve. Y cada segundo es un dolor tan abrasador que no puede respirar.

Se aferra a su mano helada y no sabe qué hacer. Intenta hablar, intenta llamar a alguien para que lo despierte, pero sabe la verdad, lo sabe, está allí.

De pronto unas manos suaves le toman los brazos, y no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado llorando, pero sus ojos le duelen y le resulta la vista nublada.

Es Gilwën quien le ha puesto en pie mientras un par de elfos tapan el cuerpo de su padre. Levanta la mirada y lo ve.

No sabe que hacer o que decir. Thranduil está allí y puede recordarlo, recordarlo muy bien. Había sido un padre cariñoso y atento, pero eso había sido en el pasado. Su padre estaba allí ahora, muerto. Y no puede mirarlo a la cara.

— Elensil- susurra Gilwën y ella se retuerce y se aleja.

Se ahoga, quiere salir de allí. Quiere… quiere estar sola. Sola… no puede respirar. No puede.

— Yo, no… yo quiero estar sola.- susurra y ve el cuerpo inmóvil de su padre sobre la cama como una cachetada. Sola. Sola estaba sola. Y luego ve a Thranduil allí de pie, y en una de sus manos acunándolo esta bichito. Su bichito.

— Te lo regalo Legolas, cuando cumpliste un año y nunca lo dejaste.- ella se aleja adolorida por los recuerdos.

— Quiero estar sola- dice de nuevo y choca contra uno de los pilares de la tienda.

— Déjame enviarte al castillo, déjame…

— No- niega y se quita las lágrimas- no quiero volver allí.- apenas si se pone en pie, apenas si camina.- quiero volver a mi casa…

— Elensil, por favor- suplica el rey. Y puede ver sus ojos la pena y el cariño, puede recordar sus gritos llamándola en el bosque y aunque algo en ella quiere odiarlo, no puede. No quiere. Pero todo está encima suyo, no sabe qué hacer o que decir.

— Necesito estar sola. Necesito… necesito tiempo. Yo no puedo.- sus ojos van de nuevo a la cama y cierra los ojos al ver el cuerpo inanime.- no quiero estar aquí. No quiero…

Y se aleja, puede sentir los dedos de Thranduil rozando su mano y se detiene un segundo, pero no puede. No puede, no puede, no puede.

Sale corriendo y hay un gran grupo de elfos mirando.

Su yegua sigue allí, y la monta a pelo como había llegado.

Necesita salir de allí.

No puede soportarlo. No puede.

Su Ada, su amado Ada. ¿Por qué la dejaba?.

.

* * *

_Eeee…. ;_; ¿Reviews?... no tengo mucho que decir, me duele leer este cap. Que me guste la angustia y el drama en mis fic XD. ¿Les agrado Erisë? les pido de corazón un comentario. _

_**Yo – Yo fire**… mi pobre Erisë… gracias por comentar._


	11. Chapter 11

**.-11-.**

El 22 de marzo los enemigos de reúnen y dan una última avanzada hacía Lórien en el tercer intento de atacar la ciudad. Son diezmados y cazados, ocultándose en las montañas donde el frio y la nieve haría lo suyo.

El espectro de Dol Guldur ha sido disminuido y ahora sus tropas rodean la fortaleza impidiendo que cualquier cosa entre o salga, esperando un milagro. El aire ha cambiado y sus hombres pueden estar en su perímetro sin enfermar, las arañas han sido destruidas y los nidos quemados, los pocos sobrevivientes se mueven hacía las tierras pardas del sur.

Se habían hecho las ceremonias oficiales y enviados a los fallecidos a casa donde serían eventualmente enterrados en sus criptas familiares. Erisë había sido enviado a casa, con Nubia. Donde descansarían juntos para toda la eternidad. Lo había llenado de honores, le había salvado la vida. Le había cuidado a su hija. Le había vuelto a dar algo en que creer.

Pero a pesar de todo, los ánimos y la esperanza de sus hombres han crecido, la batalla ganada, los mensajeros de tierras lejanas informando de las batallas, el eco de que el rey de los hombres volvía al trono de Gondor y sobre todo… que la princesa había vuelto. Él no podía tener emociones más contradictorias. Al atardecer desde que Lumya se había ido, el hijo menor de Gilwën había llegado con dos guardias, asustados y preocupado, el chico le informo de los recuerdos y el estado de Elensil en aquellos días, ella había tenido episodios de malestar donde había estado recordando su pasado. Se había desfallecido más de una vez y no había sabido reaccionar de otra manera que alejándose de todos.

Incapaz de perderla una vez más había enviado a tres guardias detrás de ella, con las ordenes de protegerla y darle su espacio, pero ahora, sabiendo que su estado era delicado, la quería consigo, quería conocerla, cuidarla, dejarle con él. No quería perderle una vez más.

— Me gustaría hablar con ella- le dijo él chico, y observó por el refilón como Gilwën le miraba casi con espanto, como si aún no pudiera comprender como su hijo había llegado hasta allí sin morir en el intento.

— Ella ha viajado al Norte, muy lejos de casa.- le comenta y observa en el mapa donde ahora debería estar. Su corazón se apretó en un puño, y respira todo lo normal que puede.

— Lo sé, ella me hablo de su hogar.- sonrió un poco.- estaba muy asustada. No creo que sea el momento en que este sola.

— ¿Y quieres ir tú?- le pregunta Gilwën.- no niego que hayas entablado amistad, hijo. Pero ese lugar es sumamente peligroso.

— Y ella está casi sola…

— Ella es una cazadora. Ella sabe defenderse…- levanta una mano y hace callar a Gilwën.

— No puedo… creo que ella necesita unos días sola. Lo sé. Cuando la amenaza atenué enviare a más hombres, y tu irás con ellos.- el chico parece querer refutar, pero Gilwën le hace sombra y lo saca antes de que pudiera siquiera despedirse.

Él podía comprender el temor de Gilwën para con su hijo que jamás había sido entrenado para soportar un ataque. Comprender porque su amigo lo protegía casi como si fuera de cristal, él habría hecho lo mismo pero sus dos hijos eran guerreros, y sabían protegerse.

Y con esa única esperanza… es lo que le mantenía en pie día a día.

.

Las estrellas a penas se ven entre las nubes que viajan rápidamente hacia el norte. No se ha movido de aquella rama desde que ha llegado…. Podría fundirse con el árbol y las cosas seguirían igual. Todo seguiría igual; las redes con los faroles, los cacharros, los utensilios que su padre había colgado allí y no se había atrevido a mover, el rio a algunos metros más allá, el claro con sus verdes pastos que ahora su yegua disfrutaba agradada. Nada ha cambiado pero ya nada es lo mismo.

Deja que sus lágrimas caigan de sus mejillas y su pecho se atrofia por el dolor.

Ya no hay pena en su alma, hay dolor, dolor y desolación. Un dolor que le destruye, que le abruma aletargándole los miembros. Un dolor que le hace revivir cada gran momento allí y hacérselo tan amargo.

— Ada…

**25 de Marzo. 3019. Tercera edad del sol. **

Fue mientras impartía nuevas órdenes cuando Orodruin estallo por última vez. La tierra se movió, los árboles crujieron. Y a su suroeste Dol Guldur comenzó a desmoronarse mientras la oscura figura del Espectro chillaba y se retorcía sobre la torre. Chillidos que le helaron el cuerpo pero le reconfortaron el alma. Una señal. Una buena señal.

Fue en aquel momento en que lo comprendió y su corazón renació de las cenizas. Fue en aquel momento mientras el espectro desaparecía y las nubes comenzaban a esparcirse y el sol les iluminaba el rostro y el alma que comprendió que el anillo había sido destruido. Que de alguna manera, de alguna forma el anillo mágico de Sauron había caído al magma de donde fue forjado y destruido.

El aire se sano notablemente y los árboles parecieron alzarse vigorosos como si no hubieran podido exhalar en años.

Gilwën llego a su lado con una sonrisa enorme con la vista fija hacía el sur.

Las cosas comenzaban a calmarse, y con él las esperanzas.

.

Estaba sentada sobre la rama cuando la tierra se estremeció. Los pájaros se exaltaron al mismo tiempo y ella se asustó por un segundo al creer que podría ser un terremoto. Su yegua dio algunos brincos asustados pero luego se tranquilizó y se movió de un lado a otro.

Pudo ver más allá, entre el bosque, a los tres guardias que le cuidaban hablar y moverse entre ellos hasta que uno sube con agilidad hasta la rama más alta de un pino y les habla acaloradamente.

Es uno de los pocos momentos en que siente algo de curiosidad, por lo que sube su vigoroso roble. Sube hasta la copa donde se abraza del tronco y mira hacia el Sur.

Allá a lo lejos, nubes rojas suben hasta el cielo mientras un gruñido tan lejano estremece la tierra, los primeros rayos del sol comienzan a iluminar las puntas de los árboles y cuando Cruac aparece cerca este mueve las alas nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunta a lo que el cuervo suelta algo parecido a una risa encantada.

— El poder oscuro ha caído. El señor de los males ha sido destruido.

Una felicidad que no podía creer que estuviera en si le inunda, una tranquilidad que le ayuda a su pecho contraído y le hace sonreír por un momento.

Baja hasta las raíces y acomoda una de los farolillos que ha caído. Se sienta un segundo y observa hacía el lugar donde él siempre se sentaba.

— ¿Lo has escuchado Ada? Lo han destruido. Lo han hecho.

Y sonríe cuando una brisa limpia le acaricia el rostro y levanta las hojas del suelo. Porque el fallecimiento de su Ada no fue en vano, no fue completamente en vano.

**27 de marzo. 3019. Tercera edad del sol. **

Su Halcón le informa de las noticias que se expanden por toda la tierra media.

El rey de los humanos había vuelto a ocupar su trono en Minas Thirith y había movido su ejército para facilitarles las cosas a los pequeños héroes.

Elessar. Se sentía muy orgulloso por aquel humano, un verdadero amigo de los elfos. Y con él, Legolas, su hijo estaba vivo. Su hijo a quien le tenía tanto que hablar y por quien había temido tanto en su viaje tan lejos del hogar.

— Noticias desde Ereborn- informa Gilwën mientras entra en su tienda.- Bard II y Thorin pie de hierro lograron expulsar al enemigo del valle. Nuestros hombres están impidiendo que entre en el bosque por cualquier brecha.- asiente agradado por la noticia, lamentablemente solo había podido disponer de unos pocos elfos para la ayuda de Ereborn y los hombres del lago, Dol Guldur eran su prioridad y se alegraba que hubieran logrado romper el sitio.- Pero lamentablemente el rey Dáin II y Brand han caído en la Batalla del valle. Noticias de las que no teníamos idea hasta que se ha abierto la montaña.

Lo toma por sorpresa, había aprendido a convivir de alguna manera con aquellos enanos aunque sus tratos eran meramente cordiales. Pero aun así, sabía que habían sido soberanos justos y de gran querer, guerreros en toda regla.

— Unas noticias muy tristes.- lo piensa unos momentos, no se veían mayor agitación por aquellos lares- Envía a Fenöri de vuelta al norte, me imagino que podrá ayudar a limpiar cualquier incursión en el interior.

— Ya lo he hecho- le informa Gilwën con una sonrisa, se sienta frente suyo y le mira con atención.- Lord Celeborn llegara mañana.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Ya lo has pensado?

— Sí.- deja sus pergamino de lado y mira el rostro preocupado de su amigo- Estamos demasiado lejos de nuestro hogar. Y es por ello que el enemigo contamino el bosque porque nuestros ojos fueron incapaces de ver lo que ocurría tan al sur. Creo que es una sabia decisión.

— Lo sé. Es un elfo justo, creo que tendrá en cuenta tu petición.

Él asiente agradecido por sus palabras.

.

Es el quinto intento de cazar algo. Y a penas si ha logrado asustar a un par de perdices que han salido al vuelo tan rápido como ella levantado su arco.

No podía concentrarse. Su cuerpo estaba débil, lo sabía. Había comido muy poco los últimos días desde que su Ada se había marchado y no había podido comer nada desde que había llegado hasta ese día en que el estómago le había gruñido molesto como nunca.

Tal vez en la pesca le iría mejor. Por lo menos así ella no tendría que moverse hacía la presa sino todo lo contrario.

Entro en su claro y mientras se acercaba a su roble para ver sus cañas de pescar, sintió el olor antes de que sus ojos lo vieran, y su estómago alego de alivio.

En el pequeño fuego que había hecho antes de irse se asaba un pez. Levemente condimentado.

Observó hacía el lugar donde se encontraban los guardias donde solo se lograba ver pastando a los caballos, y mientras desmenuzada el pez, sonrió un poco.

.

**1 de Abril. 3019. Tercera Edad de Sol. **

Llegan a reino con un gran recibimiento de parte del pueblo. Hay luces, música, banquetes y danzas. Y un bienestar que hacía muchos años no invadía estas tierras se siente en cada rostro de sus hombres y mujeres mientras proclaman y alaban a los caídos y los héroes.

Había recibido a los Lores de Lórien pocos días después de que las noticias de que el anillo único había sido destruido, y solo el poder del anillo Nenya, el anillo diamante otorgado a la Dama Blanca fue capaz de destruir toda piedra maldita como lo era la fortaleza de Dol Guldur. Ese mismo día había enviado sus tropas de vuelta al hogar, y establecido un nuevo pacto con Lord Celeborn con quien tendría un nuevo encuentro y nuevos tratos serian pensados.

Habían demorado un par de días más en llegar, ya que, informado de los últimos pasos realizado por el enemigo se le había notificado que los beórnidas, habían establecido un fuerte contingente de hombres para detener las avanzadas de orcos y huargos que bajaron desde la montaña con la intención de introducirse en el bosque cerca de La Carroca. Siempre habían tenido buena amistad con Beorn y sus hombres. Eran un pueblo amistoso con ellos y su forma de vida bastante agradable a sus costumbres, por lo que le agradeció su oportuna ayuda y que serían recompensados por ello. Beorn, como siempre, simplemente parecía agradado por ayudar de alguna manera.

Fue por ello del recibimiento del pueblo. Su ansiedad se estaba manifestando en su presurosa marcha y en la incapacidad de poder tomarse las cosas con calma como bien le había dicho Gilwën cuando Beorn les había invitado cordialmente a pasar un tiempo en su hogar. Se había negado demandando un compromiso mayor, hasta que el humano le había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Sus hombres se están moviendo hacia el oeste del bosque?- él le mira con sorpresa.

— No, ¿Has visto alguno de mis hombres cerca?

— Algunos parientes tienen una pequeña villa hacía norte del Anduin. Han mantenido comercio con un joven señor elfo que ha vivido en el bosque por largo tiempo. Pero uno de mis compañeros ha estado haciendo guardia este último tiempo y solo ha visto a su hija solitaria. No es nuestro problema, pero me parece muy extraño que esté viviendo sola.

La implicación de que sea Lumya lo deja temporalmente confuso, como si no supiera que decir o hacer. Gilwën ha tomado la palabra y ha dejado claro que tomarían algún partido sobre ello.

Pero el pensamiento de Lumya sola lo está castigando notablemente.

Al día siguiente de su llegada no soporto más y marcha al oeste.

.

De pronto estar en su hogar la ahoga.

Toma su arco y sus flechas, y se introduce en el bosque mientras escucha a los guardias moverse. Pero ellos no conocen su bosque, no conocen su hogar y los pierde con rapidez.

Corre, sube y baja. Salta y se balancea sobre las ramas.

Se cuelga en lo alto de un árbol y se mueve al compás de la rama. Y las lágrimas le inundan una vez más.

Esto no parece su hogar. Esto parece una maldición. A veces despierta en la noche y lo busca. A veces se queda mirando el horizonte esperando que vuelva, y no lo hace, nunca lo hace. Y se odia, y maldice, y quiere volver el tiempo. Quiere una caricia, una mirada, una enseñanza, un abrazo.

¿Por qué se ha ido? ¿Por qué? No lo aguanta, no lo soporta. Quiere… quiere largarse ¿Pero dónde? ¿Al reino…? No, no quiere. No sabe que sentir por ello. No siente nada o siente rabia. Siente odio, y nunca creyó que lo haría. Siente malestar por toda esa gente a la que un principio quiso ¡Y aun lo hace! Pero no puede.

Quiere a su ada y no esta.

¿Y el rey? ¿Y su hermano? Puede recordar a Legolas, puede recordar a su hermanito quien había sido su mayor héroe de toda su infancia. Puede ver a su padre siempre allí cuidándole, dejando sus deberes como rey para tenerle en brazos por unos minutos. Pero no puede… no quiere. No sabe cómo actuar.

Su mente está lejana… como si su cuerpo y pensamientos no fueran en la misma dirección… y aunque le preocupa, no hace nada por ello.

.

Gilwën le alcanza al medio día y está enojado, aunque a él personalmente no le importa.

Ha esperado demasiado, y no quiere hacerlo aún más.

Sabe que van en buena dirección cuando al llegar la medianoche, una figura les hace detenerse.

Un viaje desde oeste al reino podía durar cuatro o cinco días. Pero las cosas en su bosque están cambiando. Parecía que la maleza moría y sus árboles crecían vigorosos como nunca. Los antiguos caminos parecían más vistosos y eso le había ayudado notablemente en su ida.

— Mis señores- hablan uno de los guardias que había enviado para proteger a su hija.

— ¿Cómo está?

— Mi señor, nosotros… bueno, lamentamos no haber estado a las expectativas de su confianza.- aquello le hace mirar detenidamente al guerrero con preocupación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunta mientras este les lleva por un sendero.

— Hubo unos días en que acepto notablemente los suministros que le dábamos. Pero luego simplemente los alejaba.

— ¿No está comiendo?

— Ha hecho el intento de cazar y pescar, pero sus intentos no han dado buenos resultados.

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

— Es en aquel claro, mi señor.- le dice el guardia mientras apunta hacia adelante.

Le ordena a Gilwën que se quede allí mientras él entra en el claro.

Lo primero que siente es una gran carga de paz en aquel lugar. Es un gran claro iluminado por la luna. Se ven una gran cantidad de luciérnagas moverse de un lado a otro, algunas mariposas nocturnas y el ruido de las aves al dormir. Los pastizales le llegan a la cintura de verdes y castaños.

Y allí, en el centro. Aquel enorme roble del que Erisë se había sentido tan orgulloso al llamarlo hogar. Enorme, de ancho tronco y de unos quince metros de alto con vigorosas raíces que se alzaban sobre la tierra y ramas robustas.

Se veía un hilillo de humo salir de entre las raíces y algunos grandes bultos que colgaban de las ramas más altas.

Se acerca con cuidado y la ve, ya que esta recostada contra una raíz a pocos metros del fuego. Acurrucada sobre un rustico colchón de paja, y una manta.

Su corazón se acelera y se retuerce de emoción. Respira con fuerza para que no ahogarse de la emoción de verla. Esta desmejorada y bastante. Más delgada y su cabello, ese cabello rubio ceniza parecía apagado, ya sin brillo. Como si la luz de los Valar se apagara de ella.

Sube sobre la raíz con cuidado de no despertarle.

La ve temblar un poco y removerse dentro del sueño, el malestar le hace recordar sus extrañezas por lo que se quita la capa y se la tiende con cuidado. Le acaricia una mejilla y su Lumya sonríe, una sonrisa cariñosa dentro de un sueño. Se acurruca aún más y sus sueños de calman. No quiere despertarla.

Se sienta un poco más allá y la observa. Y su corazón de hincha de felicidad porque cuanto tiempo no había esperado verla, cuantas noches había suplicado que su hija apareciera, una súplica que se apagaba día a día, años tras año. Y allí estaba. Y sabía que era ella, porque sus ojos ya no estaban velados por su barrera al distanciamiento que había adoptado con los años. Porque, porque sabía desde que la había visto que aquella niña tenía algo, algo hermoso, que la conocía. Que era suya. Que era su hija, su Lumya, su hojita.

Y agradece a los Dioses por esta bendición, le agradece a Erisë que la haya salvado y le haya dado un hogar.

.

Despierta extrañamente tranquila, como si su cuerpo no quisiera despertar con su mente.

Su corazón sufre un salto de emoción cuando ve una figura sentada a unos metros de ella. Pero dura muy poco cuando nota el cabello rubio largo que cae por su espalda y las ricas ropas de colores azules.

Se endereza de golpe y no quiere mirarlo. Nota como su capa de desliza por su cuerpo, y lo acaricia suavemente por la suavidad de la tela.

— Elensil- le llama y ella no le mira.

No quiere hacerlo. No sabe que hacer o que decir.

— ¿Cuándo ha llegado?- pregunta mientras se medió levanta y toma su capa para doblarla.

— Media noche.

— ¿Y que hace aquí?

El señor elfo no le responde. El silencio se extiende y la curiosidad puede con ella.

Lo mira, y su pecho se siente raro porque ya no le ve como un gran señor, o un rey. No lo ve como alguien ajeno a ella, porque no lo es. Su rostro no ha cambiado nada desde sus recuerdos, solo se ha hecho más firme y serio. Parece que pocas veces sonríe de corazón, como si su energía interior no estuviera completa.

Usa sus ricos ropajes, de telas que jamás en su vida había sentido, no lleva ninguna tiara ni corona, pero en su pecho se ve un pequeño camafeo. No se necesita llevar joyas, solo con su presencia era bastante intimidatorio. Era obviamente un rey.

Desvía su mirada a lo que mira, en sus manos tiene un largo paquete, cuidadosamente envuelto. Tiene una mirada triste y cuando le tiende el paquete, sus ojos brillan levemente.

— Es la espada de Erisë- le informa. Y su corazón se cierra en un puño y le cuesta respirar. Mira asombrado a elfo.- se quedó profundamente enterrada en la araña que asesino. Creo que te gustaría tenerla.

Toma con cuidado la espada y se sienta un poco más allá. Su ada tenía tres espadas. Anar, Isil y Elen. Sol, el fuerte; Luna, la delicada y Estrella, la bella.

Había dejado a "Elen" en aquel roble, una espada con hermosas incrustaciones de perlas y ónix, levemente curva, una espada que era más bien decorativa que practica. Su padre la había sepultado bajo las raíces del roble hacía muchos años atrás. Y allí se quedaría.

"Isil" y "Anar" se las había llevado al reino. La Delicada "Isil", era su espada, la espada que toda su vida su padre le intento enseñar. Eran una espada de empuñadura fina, y larga, muy larga de angosta hoja. En las manos de su padre jamás había visto una espada tan letal y rápida, en las suya, era solamente una delicada espada. Y "Anar" La Fuerte. Había visto a su padre utilizarla hasta de hacha. Un filo que nunca se había mellado, era bastante pesada para ella, pero a su ada le encantaba. Y la manejaba muy bien. La Fuerte podía traspasar la coraza de una araña sin problema alguno, es por ello que siempre la llevaba consigo.

Por lo que cuando abrió el paquete con cuidado y La Delicada estaba allí, levemente torcida, le temblaron las manos y le escocieron los ojos, esta no era una espada para la guerra, ¿Por qué no había llevado a la Fuerte?. Trazo con cuidado las fisuras y la hoja torcida. Había sido limpiada prolijamente.

— ¿Cómo él…

Su voz se contrae y toma su espada contra ella.

— Me salvo la vida.

Es como un latigazo de malestar que le hace marearse. Lo mira asombrada. Y por un momento se asusta de sus propios pensamientos y se aleja de él. Un tumulto de pensamientos oscuros le invade lo que le asusta de manera horrenda.

— Lumya…

Su nombre en los labios de su verdadero padre es una mano invisible en su pecho que le aprieta y necesita alejarse.

— No quiero ser Lumya- le dice dándole la espalda, dejando la espada con cuidado allí donde su Ada siempre se había sentado.

— Vuelve conmigo.

— No puedo- respira hondo- no quiero. Yo necesito tiempo.

— Dame una oportunidad. Sé que ha pasado mucho, sé que las cosas deben ser difíciles pero déjame…

— No puedo… por favor. Vallase.

— Elensil- su nombre, su nombre ni siquiera suena real ahora.- no puedo dejarte aquí. Es peligroso.

— La guerra ha terminado, ¿No?

— Hemos ganado sí, pero eso no significa que el bosque este fuera de peligro.

— Se defenderme…

— Los guardias me han dicho que ha errado mucho últimamente.

Ella le mira sorprendida y molesta. Sabe que no ha tenido sus mejores días de caza, pero eso es problema suyo; y mucho menos de los guardias.

— No iré a ningún lugar, este sigue siendo mi hogar. Por favor, vallase. Y llévese a sus guardias.

— No puedo dejarte sola.

— ¡He estado sola mucho tiempo! Sola con mí ada. Las cosas estaban bien hasta que ustedes llegaron.- se arrepiente en el momento en que lo dice. Puede ver el dolor en el rostro como si acabara de pegarle una cachetada.- por favor, vallase.

Se va de allí. Toma su alforja y se aleja corriendo hasta adentrarse en el bosque. Arrepentida por sus palabras, pero confusa como nunca. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué debía hacer?

.

Ve a la chica perderse en el bosque tan rápido que a los guardias les cuesta unos segundos ponerse en movimiento para seguirla.

Pero no se enfoca en Elensil, si no en su amigo.

Lo ve de espaldas, pero sabe por sus hombros caídos y por la manera en que se sujeta en el árbol que las cosas no habían salido como esperaba.

No se acerca. Porque sabe que necesita su espacio, su momento.

Porque es su rey, pero también es padre. Un padre que ha sufrido demasiado.

* * *

_Anar = Sol = La Fuerte_  
_Elen = Estrella = La Bella_  
_Isil = Luna = La Delicada_

_**Yo - Yo Fire**; Se nos fue Erisë pero ahora descansa en paz :) Ahora se nos viene el drama con Thranduil, y pronto tendremos a Legolas de regreso :D _

* * *

_Pueden seguirme en Face: **Vindictia Black** está recién empezando pero va a ver de todo un poco :D _


	12. Chapter 12

**.-12-.**

* * *

**Septiembre. 3019. Tercera Edad del Sol. **

Le parece que hubiera ocurrido todo hacía tan poco. Salir de su hogar para cabalgar hacía Rivendel, y ahora. Tanto meses después, tantas batallas, perdidas, noticias, victorias y nuevas historias volver a ver los bosques de toda su vida.

Su pecho de hincha, había mantenido comunicación con sus amigos y padre desde que todo se había calmado. Sabía que le debía una buena explicación a su padre, pero estaba orgulloso de su desempeño en la batalla, de sus nuevas amistades, del mundo que ha visto y tiene aun deseos de conocer.

Ha hecho amistades verdaderas. Gimli, a quien ha despedido hacía tan poco y parece que ya lo necesita. Se mantendrían comunicado, de eso estaba seguro. Los Hobbits, a quienes echaría mucho de menos, y Elessar, a quien por situaciones de política siempre se mantendrían comunicados.

Es media noche, está dejando descansar a su caballo. Está en un pequeño claro antes de entrar al bosque.

Hay un cambio radical en el ambiente. Esa pesadez en el aire es algo que ya no se impregna en tus pulmones, la oscuridad mengua lentamente.

Su padre le había informado sobre las nuevas decisiones políticas que había tomado. Estaba a medio día de entrar en los límites de lo que ahora sería Lorien oriental, después de eso, entraría a las nuevas tierras de los Beórnidas y luego llegaría a Eryn Lagaslen. Su hogar.

Parte al amanecer, y puede comenzar a ver los primero detalles de lo que había sido una cruenta lucha.

Cada ciertos tramo habían manchones negros carbonizados, obviamente habían sido las piras funerarias de los enemigos caídos.

A media tarde ya puede ver el bosque en su completa magnificencia. Y su corazón se calienta al ver que la fortaleza oscura no es más que un montón de rocas siendo cubiertas por las enredaderas del bosque. Se toma unos minutos para contemplar esta vista. Y así mismo. Para que la nueva guardia de Lorien de con él.

No le sorprende el recibimiento. Acepta complacidos las bienaventuradas bendiciones y las provisiones. Saben de su regreso por lo que asegurándoles que no necesita escolta no demora mucho en su presencia y sigue su trayecto por el bosque.

Sabe que las cosas han mejorado, pero no por eso todo ha sido para bien.

Las pocas arañas que quedan aún se resguardan en sus cuevas y nidos. Son menos y pronto extintas, pero aún hay parajes y lugares oscuros donde orcos y huargos esperan a sus indefensas víctimas. Por lo que toma especial atención mientras viaja lo más cercano a los límites del bosque.

El camino central del bosque estaba siendo ahora cuidado por la prole de Beórn, por lo que aprovecharía tomar aquel camino que dirigirse directamente por el bosque. Conoce su bosque, pero no es tan necio para saber que contra una horda de arañas solo puede salir mal parado.

Ahora su atención está en su regreso. Siempre había sido alguien bastante audaz, eso lo sabía. Su padre se lo decía aún más seguido pero algo pesado se había extendido en su pecho. Su padre había parecido bastante urgente en que regresara pronto a casa, aunque no así instándolo abiertamente. Y que más decir de las mismas cartas de Tauriel, con quien siempre habían mantenido una amistad bastante sincera. Ella también parecía extraña en sus cartas. Galael era el único que le estaba instando abiertamente a volver antes de que el mismo lo fuera a buscar, cosa que no le sorprendía, su amigo parecía estar bastante enojado cuando él decisión marchar con la compañía.

Se tomó más tiempo del que creía llegar al camino central.

Y cuando llegó no se esperaba aquella vista.

.

No se sorprende de encontrar a la Joven Tauriel y a Galael esperándolo en la sala central. Él estaba igual de emocionado y a vez preocupado. Legolas debió de haber llegado a la primera guardia anteayer, cosa que no sucedido.

Tampoco se sorprendió de la petición de ambos jóvenes en acercarse al límite con el pueblo de los Beórnidas para saber si tenían alguna noticia. Por lo que sabiendo que esos dos estaban impacientes como él de que su hijo volviera pronto, les dio la autorización de acercarse y darle las noticias pertinentes a su demora.

Había esperado mucho esto.

Sabía que las cosas con Lumya no estaba siendo exactamente lo que esperaba.

Como había prometido había dejado ir a Bressair, quien por lo que dijo su padre paso todo su tiempo con su hija, quien había tomado unas acciones sumamente hurañas los últimos días. El chico había sido el único que su hija había aceptado en su vida solitaria y esta había encontrado un interés abrasador por los antiguos cuentos y antañas historias de las que el chico sabía de memoria. Según lo que le informaron fue solo esos momento en que ella parecía feliz y entusiasta con algo. Hasta que Bressair le había pedido volver y las cosas se habían complicado. Bressair le había informado que Lumya no sabía reaccionar a su nueva vida, y que estaba intentando escapar de ello. Cosa que él no sabía cómo tranquilizar.

Necesitaba a Legolas. Su Lumya había sido la mejor seguidora de Legolas cuando pequeña. No había día en que no lo siguiera, no lo buscara, no lo necesitara. Sabía que su hijo podría ayudarle, si no a traerla, a permitirle ayudarle.

Sabía que traerla aquí, donde todo era tan distinto para ella no era su mejor opción. Pero la echaba mucho de menos, y aunque se hubiera acercado a verle muchas veces durante estos meses, no había podido volver a hablarle cosa que le dolía tremendamente.

.

— Te conozco Legolas Thranduillon. Pero espero que no estés dejando a tu padre esperando por unírtenos.- él sonríe. Conocía a Grimbeor desde hacía años, uno de los hijos de Beórn había sido un buen amigo desde que lo conoció en una de sus guardias y ahora prestarle ayuda cuando se había encontrado con aquello no le parecía inadecuado, se le había informado de la ayuda del pueblo para con el bosque.

Había visto como una hueste de arañas había pasado por el camino central dirigiéndose al noroeste del bosque. Las arañas habían pasado rápido, envenenando a los pocos guardias que habían estado en aquel claro aquella noche, había logrado salvar a varios pero otros tantos habían sido arrastrados dentro de las redes y habían sido asesinados sin piedad alguna. Los beórnidas se habían tomado especialmente mal este ataque, por lo que necesitaban atrapar aquellas arañas pronto, ya que, se dirigían rio arriba, en aquellas tierras muchos pueblos nómades de humanos se movían y no tenían la experiencia de vérselas con un montón de arañas especialmente violentas.

Sabía que su padre le esperaba, pero Grimbeor le ayudo con ello enviando un mensaje a los límites para que se informara de su contratiempo y así no preocupar a su padre y amigos.

El hombre, quien había visto algunas veces convertirse en el oso más grande que hubiera visto jamás además de su padre estaba especialmente entusiasmado y preocupado a partes iguales.

Las arañas se han aventurado con rapidez y si no se apuran llegaran a uno de los lugares del bosque que personalmente él jamás se había aventurado por el peligro de este lugar, y si allí habitaban más arañas ocultas las cosas se le complicarían aún más.

Se detienen unos segundos para seguir el rastro.

— Se están acercando peligrosamente al Gran Roble- les informa uno de los hombres. Grimbeor gruñe.

— Los pocos soldados que hay allí no se esperan un ataque imprevisto de esta manera. Debemos apurarnos.

— ¿Soldados?- pregunta él mientras se pone a un lado del hombre.

— Si, soldados elfos. Hay una media docena cerca del gran Roble.

— No conozco el gran Roble.- le comenta curioso y extrañado de que hubieran elfos allí. ¿Qué custodiaban?

— Nosotros tampoco teníamos mayor interés en aquel roble hasta que los rumores llegaron a nuestro pueblo. Estamos muy agradecidos con vuestro padre quien no cedió parte del bosque, por lo que de todas maneras en retribución mantenemos resguardado el camino hacia ese sector.

— ¿Habita alguien allí?

Es la mirada sorprendida del humano lo que le hace que una extraña sensación le pase por el estómago y la espina. Puede apreciar que varios hombres también le miran pero ellos le ocultan la mirada rápidamente.

— Ya veo. No creo ser yo quien deba daros la noticia, Legolas. Pero si, allí habitaba una pequeña familia de Elfos hacía muchos años. La cosa es que ahora solo habita una joven.

Una pequeña familia de elfos. Jamás había escuchado nada de eso. Podía recordar si, que su padre y Gilwën alguna vez habían hablado de un elfo que habitaba aquellos bosques, pero ni siquiera Fënori quien estaba encargado de ese sector se acercaba allí. Era uno de los lugares más oscuros del bosque, el más invadido de arañas y orcos. Estaba muy sorprendido de que allí habitaran elfos. Y en especial alguna elfa.

.

La noticia le llego a media tarde y le hizo cruzar un escalofrió que le atenazo el estómago.

Una horda de arañas se dirigía al Roble de su hija. Los beórnidas eran los guerreros más cercanos y estaban dándole caza, pero si no llegaban rápido las cosas se complicarían visiblemente. Tenía media docena de guardias pero las cosas se podían complicar notablemente.

Galael y Tauriel luego de enviarle el emisario habían salido en aquella dirección. Su preocupación mello todo en él; tomo una guardia completa de elfos preparados y antes de que Gilwën pudiera siquiera hacer algún comentario se dirigió allí para impedir cualquier ataque.

.

Estaba anocheciendo y había algo extraño en el aire.

Podía ver allí en el bosque, una pequeña fogata. Había cuatro elfos enviados por el rey y otros dos que deberían estar haciendo guardia más allá.

Le había molestado su presencia, sí. Se había acostumbrado a ello, casi. Le dejaban sola y era lo que agradecía.

Su vida estaba siendo muy solitaria y a veces, solo a veces quería ver a Bressair o hablar con su… con su padre. Eran extraños esos sentimientos pero sabía que no estaba preparada para volver. No aún.

Fue otro mal presentimiento, lo que hizo que pusiera en guardia.

Cruac se había marchado hacía pocos días por lo que no tenía información aérea por ahora.

Tomo su arco y carcaj.

Si había algo extraño.

Los guardias parecen asustados cuando le ven aparecer de pronto.

— Mi lady, ¿Qué…

— Silencio.- les dice y les hace callar con una mano.

Puede escucharlo. Sí.

Utiliza un recipiente de agua para apagar el fuego. Y lo tapa con una manta para reducir el humo.

— Arañas. Una gran cantidad- les dice a lo que estos saliendo de su asombro toman sus armas.

— Movamos al claro- uno de los guardias envía un suave silbido pero es respondido dos más. Mientras se mueven al claro los otros dos elfos aparecen por los árboles y se posicionan para ayudarle.

La rodean, y aunque le molesta un poco no se queja.

Es más que claro ahora el murmullo. El ruido a pisadas.

— Una docena- les informa.- dos machos.

No parecen sorprendidos por sus palabras por lo que sabe que seguramente Gilwën o alguien les había informado de su capacidad.

Las ve y ellas a ellos, y por un momento se queda congelada porque no son un grupo de arañas normales, si no del norte. Y a esas las odiaba especialmente.

— Del norte- gruñe uno de los elfos y estos se ponen en posición de combate. Están en obvia desventaja. Pero los dos arqueros tenían el veneno de su padre.

Cuando una de estas envía un chasquido al llegar al claro. Su corazón se acelera, su mente se enfría, y su cuerpo se afloja.

Y es ella una vez más. La cual su padre se sentía tan orgulloso. La que no temía, la que no dudaba, la que sobrevivía. Y toma en sus manos a Isil, la Delicada, y espera.

.

Escuchan el ruido de la batalla mientras el bosque comienza a darles más movimientos.

Los Beórnidas se alteran ante el peligro y aceleran sus caballos mientras el prepara su arco. Son arañas del norte. Es por ello de su veneno tan poderoso.

Hay tres tumultos muertos. Y las otras nueve arañas se pelean entre ellas con tal de tener el placer de atacar a uno de los cuatro guardias que quedan en pie. Hay uno herido en el suelo y sus hombres intentan protegerlo de no ser arrastrados.

Pero inmediatamente ve a otro de sus guardias que corre hacía el roble donde dos arañas intentan subir al robusto árbol mientras una serie de flechas caen desde el interior de este.

Dos beornidas se transforman en grandes osos asaltando a las primeras arañas que pillan en el camino. Sus flechan caen directamente sobre una de las arañas que alza sus tenazas para atrapar a uno de sus guardias. Deja a su caballo y sube sobre otra para enterrar sus dagas en sus duros cuerpos y logra saltar antes de que esta comenzara a intentar tumbarlo.

— ¡La princesa! Ayudad a la princesa.

Por un momento no sabe de lo que habla uno de los guardias mientras apunta hacía el Roble. El soldado que había corrido hacía este ahora estaba intentando alejar a una de ellas, pero la otra araña se perdía por las ramas mientras una figura menuda se movía intentando alejarse.

Sale en su dirección con la mente algo embotada. Dos beórnidas salen en la ayuda de su guardia mientras él se aferra de la primera rama y comienza a subir mientras los chasquidos de la araña parecen especialmente espeluznantes. Podía ver una espada enterrada en su costado, mientras esta movía sus piernas intentando subir y capturar a la elfa que ya no podía escalar más. Toma una de sus dagas y con especial cuidado corta sus dos patas traseras logrando que esta trastabillara y callera de espalda. Queda atrapada entre unas ramas mientras sus chillidos le enfriaban el cuerpo. Salta sobre el estómago de esta mientras aun no logra girarse. Levanta sus dos dagas y las entierra con fuerza en su ancho y asqueroso abdomen.

El chillido de la araña es espeluznante.

— ¡Cuidado!- grita alguien y de pronto el golpe en su espalda lo desestabiliza, se gira en el momento en que ve como la araña en un último intento había levantado su aguijón tomándolo por sorpresa. Choca contra una rama y resbala, el cuerpo que le ha golpeado da un tumbo y se desliza hacia abajo. Se gira rápidamente sobre esta y toma la mano de su salvadora, el árbol se estremece por completo cuando la araña cae al suelo con un golpe tremendo. Se toma un segundo para ver a la araña muerta y luego girarse a quien le había salvado.

Y solo por ese momento. Ese único momento. Parece que su alma no está en su cuerpo, ni su conciencia en su mente, porque quien le devuelve la mirada asombrada no es nadie más que su Lumya. Su hermanita. Su hojita.

* * *

_Tenemos a Legolas de vuelta :3 _  
_¿Reviews?_


	13. Chapter 13

**.-13-.**

* * *

Había pasado un susto de muerte.

En pleno combate había perdido a Isil mientras una de las arañas le atacaba sin piedad alguna, en la euforia del momento podía comprender porque su Ada había ocupado esa espada en vez de Anar, la fuerte. El filo mucho más preciso no era impedimento ante la coraza de aquellas arañas, pero también que se deslizaba especialmente bien pero no así a la salida.

Con la espada perdida en el cuerpo de la aceitosa criatura no había tenido más remedio que correr.

Además de ello uno de los guardias había caído por lo que incapaz de pensar en ninguna otra cosa corrió hacía el Roble en busca de la Noble o alguna de sus flechas, pero dos arañas le habían comenzado a seguir demasiado rápido. No había podido liberar a Noble cuando una de esas le pego en el costado, había tenido la increíble suerte de poder utilizar uno de los atizadores al rojo vivo de la fogata para defenderse, pero no fue lo suficiente, la araña enfurecida se la había quitado de un golpe y su único escape había sido comenzar a subir las ramas en una carrera alocada.

Uno de los guardias había ido en su ayuda, pero no con la araña especialmente enfurecida que ahora escalaba dejándole sin escape. Asustada como estaba, cuando el grupo de hombres cambia pieles había entrado en el claro su corazón se alivió un segundo. Antes de darse cuenta que ya no tenía escapatoria.

En busca de un escape había visto aquel rayo amarillo moverse con una letalidad y elegancia digna de un gran guerrero. Ada Thranduil fue su primer pensamiento, pero no era la contextura ni su altura. El guerrero rubio era alto y delgado, como un brioso árbol joven. Sus manos se movían con dos largas dagas como dos extensiones más de sus firmes brazos. Y llevaba ropas de viaje…

No había podido obsérvalo más cuando la araña casi le atrapa un pie. El Roble se movió peligrosamente de un lado a otro y se le atenazo el estómago de miedo mientras se aferraba fuertemente al delgado tronco.

Fue un chasquido y una fuerte sacudida del roble, el joven guerrero moviéndose rápido y letal había logrado cortar las patas traseras de la araña, desestabilizándola lo suficiente para en un movimiento mortal enterrara sus dagas en el asqueroso bicho.

Y lo había visto, el peligro. El miedo paso a la adrenalina, sobrepasando el miedo de que alguien le hiciera daño a alguien más y se lanzó contra la espalda del guerrero para apartarlo del peligro, mientras sentía el roce en su pierna escocerle ante el envenenamiento. Mientras resbalaba, la fuerte mano del joven le atrapo.

Y mientras colgaba y se balanceaba una emoción inestable subió por su cuerpo hasta su garganta.

Porque esos ojos grises azulados como el cielo de verano no eran otros, porque ese rostro joven afilado, esos rasgos eternos solo podían ser de una persona. Porque cuando le vio, su cara, esa carita era de él. Era de su Legolas.

Se ahoga, y no puede dejar de verlo, porque no ha cambiado lo suficiente para no saber que es él. Que es su hermanito que había ido a la guerra.

— Hermanito- susurro y se sintió como una niña. Como una niña observando asombrada a quien había sido simplemente su mayor héroe de toda la historia. Era su Legolas.

— Lumya.

No tiene idea como le sube a la rama tan rápido o como sus brazos le rodean con fuerza. Ella se aferra a su cuello y le abraza. Le abraza como si no quedara un mañana. Y aunque ya no siente su pierna, no le importa. No le importa, porque jamás creyó que estaría tan feliz de ver a su hermanito.

— Dioses, Lumya. Dioses. Dioses- susurra este acariciando su cabello y puede escucharlo llorar y ella se ríe y llora y lo abraza con fuerza.

Este le aleja un poco y le toma el rostro acariciando sus mejillas y ella le sonríe, pero no puede detener las lágrimas. Es cuando de pronto una palpitación le hace ver doble es que Legolas le mira preocupado.

Le mira detenidamente hasta ver su pierna.

— Lumya- susurra y la toma en brazos cuando ella comienza a sentir aquella sensación de petrificación. Quiere hablar, pero entre las lágrimas y la sensación del veneno invadiéndola no puede.

No quiere cerrar los ojos. No quiere. ¡Es su hermano! Es su Legolas… había, querido tanto tiempo… tanto tiempo.

Levanta una mano temblorosa y la pone bajo la barbilla de su asustado hermanito.

No. No. No quiere… solo un poco más. Solo un poco más.

Puede ver colores, movimientos, la ponen sobre el césped limpio, la luna alumbra a lo lejos. Legolas se mueve, le habla, pero no le escucha. Su mente de embota.

Puede ver movimiento, el tiempo de ralentiza…

Unos ojos y un rostro conocido. Puede ver a su ada Thranduil mientras se inclina hacia ella.

Y es cuando ve a aquellos dos… a aquellos dos que de pronto son su mundo, comienza a irse a la deriva.

Observa su Roble moverse a un suave compas. Y a una figura pelirroja sentada sobre una rama.

Sonríe… sonríe…

Porque su corazón está volviendo a latir.

.

_Hay mucha luz por todos lados, los rayos traspasan la copa del árbol entibiando su rostro, tranquilizando su espíritu, pero la brisa es fresca y puede escuchar el arrullo de las ramas del Roble al rozarse entre ellas. Está apoyada contra el tronco, aletargada contra la rasposo cubierta. Esta tranquila, feliz, relajada como hacía tiempo no lo estaba. _

_Una suave caricia le hace abrir los ojos, hay una figura contra luz. _

_Y sabe quién es. Conoce ese pelo rojo, esa figura y esa sonrisa en su rostro. Su pecho se hincha de felicidad al verlo, este le toma la mejilla y ella se deja acunar por aquella mano que conocía tan bien. _

— _No aun. No ahora. Levántate, prometí que no te dejaría sola y no estarás. _

— _Ada… _

Despierta de golpe. Lo primero que ve es la noche, las estrellas y la luna que la deja momentáneamente ciega por su brillo.

Una suave y firme mano le acaricia la mejilla, y se da cuenta que está llorando. Su cuerpo esta adolorido y muy tieso. El cuerpo caliente como si se hubiera quedado dormido especialmente cerca de una fogata.

— ¿Te duele mucho, Lumya?- pregunta una voz a su lado.

Le cuesta reconocer la mano que le quita las lágrimas con cariño. Está preocupado, se le ve en los ojos levemente vidriosos y en el mohín de su boca. Está despeinado y eso le llama la atención. Nunca lo había visto tan desmejorado... tan… normal.

— No.- responde con cuidado. Su voz suena áspera y reseca. Tiene mucha sed.

Puede sentir que alguien le mueve la pierna, y aunque la siente tiesa y tirante, el dolor es mínimo. ¿Cuánto habría pasado?

— Ya había sido atacada con anterioridad, su mejora debe haber creado anticuerpos contra el veneno. Solo debe bajarle un poco la fiebre, mi señor. Pero lo mejor será no moverla demasiado.

No logra ver con quien habla. Pero su Ada Thranduil asiente y se inclina un poco más sobre ella, cuando le acaricia el pelo, ella se relaja. La levanta un poco y le da de beber agua mentolada que le despeja la mente y le refresca el cuerpo. Se siente mucho mejor después de ello.

Puede recordar el ataque de las arañas, a los guardias. Puede recordar los ojos azul cielo de su hermanito.

— ¿Dónde…

— Aquí viene.

Se le hace un nudo en la garganta cuando lo ve.

Ya no es el joven que recuerda, sus rasgos han cambiado. Más maduros, más marcados, pero esa sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos eran los mismo.

— ¿Cómo estas hojita?- le pregunta con la voz levemente acongojada.

Y ella no quiere seguir llorando pero cuando se le inundan los ojos no puede evitarlo. Asiente repetidamente mientras este le toma una mano firmemente y le acaricia el cabello.

Luego de lograr calmarse un poco, su Ada Thranduil los ha dejado solo y ella no puede dejar de mirarlo.

— Espere tanto esto- susurró y le beso la mano- soñaba. Soñaba que volvías a nosotros, que aquel día en el claro solo jugabas a las escondidas. Solo encontramos las guirnaldas que habías entretejido.

Había recordado muchas cosas, pero no esos detalles. Ahora, mientras su hermanito hablaba podía recordar la corona que había hecho al encontrar el círculo de hadas.

— La había hecho para Ada- susurro con los ojos en el cielo, podía recordarlo muy bien. Había pensado que se verían muy bonitas sobre el cabello dorado- blancas y azules. Las recuerdo. Estaba muy asustada, porque podía escucharlos pero no podía acercarme por las arañas. Luego corrí, corrí mucho cuando una de ellas comenzó a perseguirme… una de ellas me atrapo y mordió. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a mi Ada en una vieja tienda.

.

Él no puede dejar de mirarla. Porque aunque ya no hay nada de esa niña en la joven ahora allí a su lado, son sus mismos ojos llenos de cariño y la misma sonrisa placida al descansar lo que gratifica su alma. Es su Lumya, su hermanita. Y los Dioses le han bendecido con su regreso.

Esta amaneciendo cuando sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse una vez más. Su padre le ha hablado de sus extrañeces. De sus ojos cerrados al dormir por lo que intenta no preocuparse cuando esta le sonríe antes de caer de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

Se tranquiliza al saber que la fiebre solo le ha golpeado por un par de horas, que ha creado una inmunidad ante tan espantoso veneno. La observa esperando que no deje de respirar, que se quedó con ellos una larga temporada más.

La acaricia y le mira. No puede dejar de mirarla, es hermosa y etérea, es como la brisa y la lluvia. Había demostrado ser una guerrera que lucho y ayudo a sus soldados, y luego ante la adversidad se mostró entera y firme. Era su hermanita, era todo lo que alguna vez había querido volver a ver. Respira profundo para no dejar escapar las lagrimas de felicidad y se encarga que este lo más cómoda posible.

Su padre está más allá, hablando con Grimbeor, quien había pasado la noche con ellos ayudando a los soldados a quemar a las espantosas arañas. Su Ada no había querido mancillar lo que había sido el hogar de su hija por tantos años así que había ordenado llevar los cadáveres dentro del bosque donde habían sido quemados uno a unos.

Le dio una breve revisión al talón de Lumya para ver que no había desmejorado, le tapo con la manta y se levantó.

Su padre venía de regreso cuando este le sonrió.

— ¿Volveremos pronto?- le pregunta y su padre hace un mohín con el rostro.

— Eso depende de Lumya.- él le mira sin comprender- luego de meses este ha sido el único momento en que me ha dejado acercarme a ella.- eso le sorprende, y mucho.

— Pero ella…

— No ha querido volver, no quiere volver, no la puedo obligar, Legolas.

— Pero ahora. No la podemos dejar aquí…

— Y no quiero dejarla aquí, pero tampoco la puedo obligar.

Su padre hace un extraño mohín cansado y va a sentarse junto a su hija. Él los deja un momento y se acerca a Tauriel y Galael, con quienes apenas había podido hablar.

— ¿Cómo está?- pregunta Tauriel observando el cuerpo de su hermanita más allá.

— Mejorando.

Sus amigos no demoran mucho en apabullarlo en preguntas sobre su misión. Les hace un resumen ya que tantos meses es un poco complicado de resumir. Hasta que Gimli había salido a la conversación.

— ¿Un enano?- pregunta Galael- ¿Te has hecho amigo de un enano?... espera. ¡Me ha cambiado por un enano!- él rueda los ojos porque sabía que de hecho, Galael no se lo iba a tomar muy bien.

— No te he cambiado- le responde a lo que Tauriel se ríe por lo bajo.

Es en aquel momento en que los guardias informan de un jinete entrando en el claro. Le sorprende ver al joven Bressair allí. Y le sorprende mucho más verlo tan… tan no él. Lleva el cabello ondulado encintado, y el simple hecho de no verle con esas típicas túnicas que utilizaba para la biblioteca por un traje de montura normal verde y café lo deja confundido, se veía… como de su verdadera edad.

Es su comandante Gilwën quien es el primero en detenerlo. Y parece sorprendido y muy molesto. Desde su lugar, es bastante cerca para escucharlo refunfuñar, Tauriel suelta un: "Reprimidor" bajito con la risa de Galael socarrona de fondo.

— ¿Ha viajado solo?- le pregunta antes que nada, deteniendo su caballo. Él puedo ver como Bressair levanta la cabeza hacía el cielo, como si ya hubiera tenido esta conversación- ¿Y quién te ha dicho? ¿Tu madre te dejo venir solo?

Para él no era ninguna novedad que Gilwën tratara a su hijo menor con especial cuidado. Como si fuera, de hecho, de porcelana.

— Cruac me ha avisado. ¿Dónde está?

— Estoy hablando contigo.

— Ada, de verdad, ya tuvimos esta conversación- le corta y se baja del caballo algo tambaleante.- ¿Cómo esta Elensil?- le pregunta nervioso.

— Eru- gruñe el hombre y se gira para mostrarle la dirección- está por allá.- le informa. El chico no mira a nadie más mientras se dirige hacía el Roble, donde su hermana descansa en un camastro.

Lo ve sentarse aún lado de Lumya, aunque les da la espalda a ellos. Su padre le habla tranquilamente al joven. Y él se gira a Tauriel quien con una sonrisa baja sigue arreglando las plumas de su carcaj.

— ¿Qué hace Bressair aquí?- pregunta sentándose una vez más.

— ¡Ho! Se han hecho muy amigos con Elensil.- le comenta Tauriel y él espera una respuesta más elaborada, su amiga resopla y le mira con una sonrisa torcida.

— No pongas esa cara. ¡Míralo! Hasta le ha dado un poco más el sol desde que llego la princesa. Además, fue el primero en reconocerla y eso que ni siquiera la había conocido directamente.

— ¿Es así?- pregunta y se gira para ver como su ada se levanta y deja al joven con su hermana.

— Sí. Por lo que supe, Bressair fue al único que acepto en este tiempo de adaptación.

— Gilwën déjalo tranquilo- es la voz de su padre quien le llama la atención. Se gira y puede ver a su comandante observar detenidamente a su hijo, como si estuviera planeando algo realmente malvado.

— Me quiere provocar algo, lo sé.

— Es bastante mayor para hacer lo que quiera, Gilwën.

— No lo suficientemente mayor- le responde este con un mohín molesto. Su padre resopla.

— Ven acompáñame a hablar con Grimbeorn.

.

Puede escuchar movimiento, y algo que le hace cosquillas en la mano. Aun con los ojos cerrados, reacciona y acaricia las suaves hebras que se deslizan por sus manos. Puede reconocerlo, y aunque está cansada y adolorida. Sonríe antes de abrir los ojos.

— ¿Estás haciéndote la dormida?- pregunta una voz que conoce y sonríe aún más.

Abre los ojos con un poco de molestias por los rayos de luz que se filtran por las hojas de roble.

— Bressair, ¿Cómo has llegado?

— Cruac me ha avisado- responde el chico con una sonrisa. Sus ojos violáceos destellan.- creo que estoy teniendo una suerte genial en solo haberme caído del caballo un par de veces.- ella ríe pasito, le gusta mucho la simplicidad del joven, se toma muy bien su poca coordinación.

— ¿Tu Ada?

— Regañando como siempre. ¿Has visto a tu hermano, ya?- le pregunta suavemente. Y ella asiente con una sonrisa.- ¿Vas a volver con nosotros?- le pregunta y ella observa detenidamente el movimiento de las ramas.

— Aun… no lo sé- susurra con duda. Perdida.

— ¿No lo sabes? – le pregunta el chico y ella le mira, porque hay cierta sonrisa oculta en lo que dice.- Pues yo tengo algo que de seguro te hará decidirlo por ti.

Lo ve inclinarse hacia un lado, y luego le muestra algo. Es un libro de encuadernación azul. Tiene escrito algo en la tapa de color plateado.

— ¿Qué es?

— Ábrelo.

Hay algunos dibujos preciosos de colores. Hermosas damas elfas y antiguos guerreros en armaduras de plata y oro. Pero lo escrito allí estaba todo en un idioma irreconocible.

— Son los cuentos de un antiguo pueblo. Fue hecho e ilustrado por un gran elfo del bosque para sus hijos. Cuando marcho a Almar lo dejo en la biblioteca del reino. Hay historias increíbles, Elensil, de verdad, preciosas. Antiguos reinos elfos, con reyes poderosos que lucharon contra enemigos antiguos y, y princesas guerreras. ¡Y la historia de Beren y Lúthien! Te va a encantar, yo lo sé.- le dijo absolutamente emocionado.

— Pero no entiendo…- susurro defraudada y emocionada a la vez, contagiada por la alegría del chico.

— Yo podría enseñarte- le sonríe.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí. No es difícil.

— Muy bien.

— Pero…

— ¿Pero?

— No te puedo enseñar aquí. No tengo los… implementos necesarios. Además, no tengo la paciencia para soportar a mi Ada enviándome con mil guardias para hablar contigo.

Ella se lo queda mirando y el chico le mira esperando una respuesta. Aunque hay un vibro perverso en su mirada y una sonrisa escondida en su rostro.

Algo de lo que colgarse, le está dando algo de lo que aferrarse.

.

Observa al chico de reojo hasta que es su ada quien se acerca a los dos jóvenes. Bressair se levanta y se acerca a ellos con una sonrisa enorme y una luz divertida en sus ojos violetas.

— Legolas. Me alegro que hayas regresado bien- le saluda el chico con una breve venia. Él le sonríe de vuelta.

— ¿Por qué te vez como si acabaras de derrotar tú solo la guerra?- le pregunta su hermana. Él chico sonríe aún más si es posible. Mostrando los dientes y todo.

Cuando va a responder es cuando escucha la breve agitación desde el roble. Su Ada tenía contra su pecho a Lumya y la abrazaba con fuerza mientras reía emocionado. Se levanta y se dirige hacia ellos, cuando escucha a Tauriel y Bressair.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

— Ustedes guerreros no saben el poder de un par de palabras. Y la maquinación de una mente que necesita ser despierta.

Su Ada tiene a Lumya entre sus brazos incapaz de soltarla, le habla bajito y con voz trémula como si temiera decir algo que molestara a la joven. A esta no podía verle el rostro ya que estaba medio oculta entre las piezas de ropa de su padre.

Cuando su Ada levanta la mirada hacía él siente una extraña sensación en su pecho, como si algo allí por mucho tiempo hubiera estado encerrado y atormentado. Como si de pronto su corazón pudiera volver a latir en paz, y es aquel mismo sentimiento lo que ve en los ojos de su padre. Libertad, esperanza y amor. Porque sus ojos ya no se ven envejecidos por el dolor de la perdida, sino por la esperanza de una familia nuevamente reunida. Son brillantes y jóvenes, son vivos y llenos de un cariño tiempo perdido.

Sonríe y ríe, y su pecho se abre a sensaciones por tanto tiempo ofuscado. Toma la mano de su hermana y le besa los nudillos, emocionado luego de tanta oscuridad, muerte y la guerra. Porque jamás habría esperado un regalo así a la vuelta de una travesía de tanto tiempo como lo había sido su marcha por la comunidad.

Es un regalo, que no piensa desperdiciar.

Porque está allí, y lo va a disfrutar.

.

.

.

La comitiva se mueve, los beornidas se han marchado y solo quedan ellos. Reacomoda la yegua que tiempo atrás se había llevado de los establos reales y con la cual había pasado su tiempo muerto en el roble. Los guardias se mueven, la comitiva marcha. Y ella se queda unos momentos atrás. Su familia y amigos se ponen en marcha, sabe que le dejan unos momentos detrás para darle su espacio.

Sujeta a Noble entre sus manos y se dirige allí donde tanto tiempo atrás había pasado sus días con la única familia que había conocido. Deposita la espada entre las raíces y las oculta con las hojas. Acaricia el tronco y sonríe cuando una brisa le acaricia el rostro, las ramas del roble se mueven de un lado a otro como si se despidiera.

Puede recordar con una sonrisa triste, la primera vez que cazo su primer conejo, lo lloro y pidió disculpas por casi un mes y se limitó a comer frutos hasta que su ada intento explicarle de la mejor de las formas que los círculos de la vida debían funcionar. La primera vez que tomo por sorpresa a su ada en combate. La primera vez que su ada llego herido, una herida pequeña pero que ella lo mimo hasta lo indecible. Puede recordar todas esas primeras veces, y segundas y quintas y novenas. Puede recordar toda la vida que había tenido bajo ese bosque, bajo ese Roble.

Su mundo está cambiando, pero debe hacerlo. Porque su padre le había pedido una promesas y ella iba a cumplirlo. E iba a disfrutarlo aunque le sorprendieran.

Se monta sobre la yegua y se aleja sin mirar atrás. Porque le duele el corazón y la garganta, pero ve hacía adelante, solo hacía al frente donde van las personas que quiere aprender a conocer y a querer como antaño.

Son emociones más encontradas que nunca. Está feliz, porque allí delante están los dos hombres que por mucho tiempo que haya pasado podía recordarlos dándole todo el amor de su niñez sin dramas, sin quejas, siempre con una sonrisa y una abrazo, una caricia y una palabra de cariño, porque eran su familia que nunca dejo de buscarla. Porque se sentía querida, y su corazón se llenaba de alegría al ver a su Ada sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho, o ver a Legolas mirándole con ese cariño intenso de protección y amor. Pero triste, porque dejaba atrás su hogar y su pequeñísima familia, porque aunque por mucho le hubiera dicho a su Ada Erisë saber de su familia estaba allí no podía haberle negado.

Llega junto a Ada, quien le sonríe, y su sonrisa le da ánimo y pena a la vez. Y quiere un abrazo por lo que lleva su yegua hasta la suya y le tira la manga completamente avergonzada.

— ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta su Ada y ella oculta la mirada sonrojándose profundamente.

— ¿Puedo cabalgar contigo?- murmura bajito y tensa como un arco. Su ada no dice nada y ella se sonroja aún más si es posible, la vergüenza por sus palabras le comen y está a punto de salir cabalgando como la brisa cuando su Ada toma su mano y la invita a sentarse delante suyo.

Da un salto y se sienta delante de este, pasando sus bracitos por su cintura y ocultando su cara en su pecho. Se acurruca allí mientras este le abraza. Y con las caricias en su pelo cierra los ojos y se invita al descanso de su cuerpo y alma demasiado abrumada.

.

Ese pequeño acto de Elensil recae tan profundo dentro suyo que es incapaz de hablar o de hacer otra cosa más que de sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo buscado confort. Le acaricia el cabello aún demasiado corto y se deja endulzar por su olor y su pecho contra el suyo.

Legolas aún lado les sonríe, una sonrisa que le ilumina los ojos y le cambia el rostro. Una sonrisa completa y llena de alegría.

Son una familia de nuevo. Y están juntos nuevamente.

Le da un beso a la cabeza de Lumya y eleva sus oraciones hacía los Vala.

Gracias… es lo único que puede decir.

* * *

_Lamento la demora, la verdad es que de pronto como que no me gusto el final que le estaba dando e intente cambiarlo, pero se estaba volviendo muy forzado, asi que simplemente deje que siguiera como estaba. Por lo que según yo y mis arreglos, quedaría solo el epilogo. Segun yo. _

_Y eso. Se los tendre pronto todo dependiendo de sus reviews XDDD, nha mentira, pero cualquier comentario me alegraría el día, de verdad. _

_Bueno, eso. **Gracias Yo-Yo Fire**, lamento la falta, y ya tenemos a nuestro Legolas de vuelta :3 si es tan bonito él, aunque yo personalmente ahora lo este cambiando por su padre XDD. Saludos, y cuidate._


	14. Chapter 14

**.-EPILOGO-.**

* * *

Se toma unos momentos para despejarse.

Va a los jardines y se deja caer entre las nudosas raíces del sauce preferido de su hija. Respira profundo y se deja inundar por el calor del día, del suave aroma de las flores, del ruido de los pájaros. Han pasados meses y la tranquilidad que se ha instalado en su vida ha beneficiado a todo su pueblo.

No han disminuido las tropas, sigue moviendo a sus hombres en el bosque en protección de que ningún nido de arañas vuelva a surgir. Se han abierto los caminos por lo que mantienen comunicación con el pueblo de Beor y los últimos habitantes de Lothoriel. No han abierto el bosque a extranjeros eso sí. Hay cosas que no podía simplemente dejar pasar, más aún tenía mensajero que iban y venían del pueblo del lago y las comunicaciones con los enanos en Ereborn se habían ampliado un poco más.

Los elfos de Rivendel y Lothoriel comenzaban a viajar al oeste, su pueblo había negado la partida aún. El tiempo de los elfos se terminaba, lo sabían. Pero eso no cambiaba toda una vida en aquel bosque que los había visto nacer y morir. Las pocas familias que habían accedido al viaje, se habían puesto en marcha, pero seguían los mismos trabajos para todos. De hecho, Legolas, estaba abriendo las puertas para llevar un grupo de su gente e instalarse en Ithilien, donde el poder de Sauron había destruido parajes antes muy hermosos. Su hijo estaba empecinado en ello, y no podía negarle sus deseos. Más había dejado sus planes un poco de lado con la llegada de Lumya, y con la insistencia de que cuando los caminos a Gondor se abrieran todo sería más tranquilo y la seguridad de sus hombres asegurada.

Deja un escapar un suave suspiro y cierra los ojos descansando. En poco tendría que ir a verificar los últimos por menores de las festividades de aquel día, y una última vuelta a la armería para verificar las armas.

Es cuando cree que se ha quedado dormido cuando una risa clara y fuerte le alerta. Le cuesta un poco procesar lo que ve, pero es Legolas, con Lumya sobre su hombro cual saco de papas, su hermana le pellizca la espalda y Legolas se aprovecha de las plantas al descubierto para hacerle cosquillas que arranca otro ataque de risa. Más atrás y algo malhumorado venía Bressair embarrado desde la cintura hacía abajo. De hecho, Lumya venía empapada lo que hace que se ponga a descubierto llamando la atención de los tres jóvenes.

— ¡Ada!- regaña Lumya intentando bajarse, pero Legolas no le deja.

— ¿Por qué llevas a tu hermana cual saco de papas?- pregunta acercándose. En aquel momento se percata de los arañazos en los brazos de Lumya y se pone en alerta.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta preocupado. Legolas suelta un suspiro y pone a su hermana en pie.

Desarreglada como estaba, con el pelo en punta y erizado, las manos y brazos arañados y la túnica y los pantalones con cortes sucios, embarrados y llenos de picotones, como si le hubieran sacado a propósito pedazos a la ropa. Se gira un poco y ve a Bressair con la ropa de la misma manera y por lo poco que alcanza a ver las manos con heridas.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?- volvió a preguntar esta vez directamente a Lumya que se pone en punta y se mueve hacia adelante y atrás avergonzada.

— Fue un accidente.- responde a lo que él se acerca. Le toma las manos con laceraciones y cortes.

— Cuéntame.- la chica se calla y pone ese mohín de silencio que poco o nada puede sacar, pero no es necesario, mira a Legolas que se alza de hombros dando a entender que los había encontrado hacía poco, por lo que queda su mejor opción.- ¿Bressair?- el chico mira detenidamente la nuca de su hija pero esta no se inmuta.

— Nos acercamos al acampado de la manada del gran alce, señor- él se eriza, eso queda suficientemente lejos, en especial en esta época en que están comenzando los combates de celo.- uno de los jóvenes reconoció a Lumya y nos llevó por un tramo del bosque.

— ¡Eso es peligroso!- salta él, enojado. Puede ver como el chico se retuerce un poco. Lumya hace un mohín aún más indignado, como si estuviera mordiéndose la lengua. Reconoce que Bressair no se mete en ese tipo de peligros por lo que puede imaginarse que ese alguien que no había hecho caso era la que más lastimada había salido.- prosigue.

— Solo me caí- replico esta vez su hija.- Había una mariposa espejo.

— En el humedal. En el humedal no había mariposas.

— ¡Si lo hay, yo la vi! Esta cada vez más ciego y torpe. ¡Y no te enteras de nada!

Y es ahí, cuando él y Legolas desaparecen. Su hija se gira enfurecida, y Bressair cierra la mandíbula con fuerza como lo hace su padre cuando quiere rebatir algo especialmente molesto y no puede porque hay más gente alrededor.

— ¡Pues lo lamento, ho gran vigilante de los bosques!- replica el chico con la voz suficientemente tensa para que su hija se altere aún más.

— Piérdete.

— Eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer, princesa. Y tal vez es mejor que te busques otro guía, ya veo que no estoy acorde a tus exigencias- y haciendo una rápida reverencia se marcha.

Legolas le mira de reojo, y ambos observan como su hija da un paso hacia adelante como si quisiera seguir al chico. Pero esta suelta un taco nada agraciado para una princesa, les mira a ambos como si no los hubiera visto en ningún momento y se marcha cual rápida era. Legolas suelta un largo, largo suspiro y él se queda sin entender nada.

— Han estado discutiendo desde hace días, no sé porque, pero lo venía venir.

— ¿Discutiendo? ¿Discutiendo porque?- pregunta él al fin comprendiendo un poco. El arrebato de ambos jóvenes.

— De todo. No lo sé, creo que esto le hará bien a los dos. Para despejarse.

.

La fiesta de primavera se alza mejor que nunca. De los grandes árboles caen guirnaldas de colores y flores, las antorchas han sido encendidas en todo el perímetro del lugar, el banquete ha sido replegado en sus mesas y las bebidas servidas.

El bosque se inunda del aroma de las flores, la poesía se alza desde cada rincón y la música hace que los bailes no terminen nunca. Es una primavera especial, es la primera luego del término de la guerra. Su gente celebra con mayor entrega que nunca. Sus jardines se han abierto para todos, los niños juegan entre las piernas de los mayores, los elfos mayores se mantienen sentados observando y disfrutando de la música y la poesía. Los jóvenes buscan pareja, se ríen, se buscan, juegan y se alborotan.

El está tranquilo, Gilwën a su lado y Legolas hablando con Tauriel un poco más allá. Sus comandantes dispersos por los alrededores disfrutando y celebrando. Pero su vista va cada poco a su hija sentada poco más allá, sola. Esta ensimismada, las manos se le habían curado pero seguía enojada con Bressair. Gilwën a su lado le había dicho que su hijo había llegado furibundo y todo sucio y que no había querido hablar con nadie. Que se había encerrado en su cuarto y que poco después había comenzado a utilizar sus fogones por lo que se había inmiscuido en algún ejercicio con sus plantas y cosas.

Poco después llego Nëssal, hermosa en su vestido amarillo se acomodó aun lado de su esposo y se dejó reposar contra este.

— ¿Batalla perdida? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Alguna pócima para envenenar?- pregunta Gilwën a su esposa con cierta nota de cansancio. Él nota por lo bajo como Elensil toma atención de la conversación.

— No estaba haciendo nada. Le he preguntado si iba a venir, y me ha dicho que estaba cansado. Que no lo sabía pero que no tenía ganas.

— Tss, tampoco le han gustado las fiestas antes.

— No sé, tenía esperanzas que este año… bueno, no importa. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no me ha sacado a bailar aun?- pregunta Nëssal con un tono enojado. Gilwën se envara presuroso y con una reverencia exagerada saca a bailar a su esposa. Él se queda allí mientras Legolas llega a su lado, por el reojo ven que Lumya se había achicado aún más en su lugar. Por un momento quiere ir hablar con ella, pero esta oxidado en estos temas y no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Cuando ven a Tauriel sentarse aun lado de su hija, ambos suspiran aliviados.

.

Un mero espectador eso es lo que es. Por lo que cuando su Lumya se pone en pie y comienza a jugar con unos niños y a los pocos minutos era un torbellino de risas entre los bailarines y los jóvenes alrededor, está seguro que no está entendiendo nada. Legolas esta tan desconcertado como él, cuando Tauriel lo invita a bailar y se marcha entre cuchicheos se está molestando un poco en no comprender nada.

Pocos minutos después llegan Gilwën y Nëssal a su lado.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunta Gilwën cuando se toman un momento para ver a Elensil que está ahora rodeada de jóvenes elfos mientras les enseña a hacer guirnaldas de la manera más rápida antes conocida.

— Si lo supiera.

— ¡Ho Mira, es Bressair!- susurra Nëssal de pronto mientras hace un movimiento hacía una de las entradas. El chico estaba medio oculto entre dos árboles. Parecía nervioso y disgustado, como si en realidad no quisiera estar allí para nada.

Lo ven hablar con una pequeña elfa quien asintiendo emocionada corre hacía Elensil. Cuando le habla su Lumya parece que algo ardía porque se encamina rápidamente hacía el joven. No pueden escuchar que hablan, pero ambos están tensos y uno asiente y el otro después. Son varios minutos, puede ver que Bressair le da algo a Lumya quien salta en su lugar con la energía que siempre tenía.

Y se da cuenta que no está siendo nada disimulado, que ni Gilwën que parece extrañamente erizado, ni Nëssal que sonríe como nunca han hecho nada más que mirar a la pareja. Y tal vez esta viejo, tal vez no entiende nada o sinceramente no lo había pensado jamás en los últimos cientos de años. Pero cuando Lumya comienza a arrastrar a un reticente Bressair a la pista de baile y este se escapa. Cuando su Lumya entra corriendo entre los brazos enjarrados de este, se cuelga a su cuello y le roba un beso a un pasmado chico. Podría haberse abierto una brecha de arañas a su lado y no podría haberse dado cuenta.

Y Gilwën parece que suelta todo el aire contenido en años, y Nëssal suelta un gritito de emoción contenido. Y puede ver como Legolas quiere acercarse rápidamente hacía la pareja pero Tauriel y Galael lo detienen. Y él solo mira… mira a su Lumya que le habla rápidamente a un trastornado chico. Que el chico asiente. Pero pronto las miradas de los cercanos van y vienen y comienzan los cuchicheos, y Bressair nuevamente trata de escapar y la risa de Lumya se alza por lo alto. Feliz, enérgica, viva como nunca.

Y puede ver a lo lejos un cabello rojo como el fuego, una mirada llena de amor y una sonrisa amistosa le es dirigida. Y levanta su copa hacía los caídos. Y levanta una copa en salud a Erisë, quien seguramente se reía de lo lindo en Mandos.

Aunque eso no quitaba que su Elensil le diera algunas explicaciones terminando la jornada.

* * *

**.-FIN-.**

* * *

_Y Sería… y me encanta y eso XDDD… en realidad no iba a emparejar a Bressair con Lumya, no sé, muy obvio, pero luego me dije que si… que los iba a dejar con ese quebradero de cabeza. XDDD. En fin, eso sería. No fue un Fic como esperaba que fuera, pero… es lo que salió. Y fue menos dramático de lo que esperaba, pero bueno, así es la cosa. Espero que lo haya disfrutado, bastante suave la verdad. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y ya nos leeremos de nuevo en algún momento. Gracias a todas por los reviews dejado o por dejar. ¡Ayúdenme a llegar a los 28! XDDD_


End file.
